Change Winds
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Set the day after Season 3 Heart.  In a world where hybrids exist the mysterious Change Winds blow once every three years, they leave chaos and new teen hybrids in their wake. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Set the day after Season 3 Heart. In a world where hybrids exist the mysterious Change Winds blow once every three years, they leave chaos and new teen hybrids in their wake.

Rated M, to be safe

Warnings: Um, furry, links to bestiality, non monogamous, boy on boy, dub con elements (due to hormones), multi shipping.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). Oh and no hate please, it's my verse and the boys are nicer than me when it comes to forgiving.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**01**

Ow, his alarm was really loud, reaching out Kurt tries to hit it with his hand but it's not his alarm ringing, it's coming from outside, must be a really powerful car alarm.

Sitting up he rubs his eyes and he must have over slept because the whole room is really bright.

The neighbours' dog is barking excitedly downstairs. Wait, why was the neighbours' dog downstairs? And then he hears Finn and that explains everything.

Groaning he shuffles to the door and pulls on his robe, weird it's sitting wrong on the back, he'll worry about it later he just wants coffee and then he's going to ring Blaine so they can talk about the stupid fight they'd had about Valentines Day.

He'd been so happy when he'd had all those presents, he'd thought they were from Blaine, and then they'd turned out to be from Karofsky, no David. He'd told Blaine as they were going home, he didn't want any secrets between them, and then Blaine had gone quiet.

It hadn't really been a fight.

He'd told Blaine he'd turned David down straight away, that he'd told him he was with Blaine.

Nodding Blaine had said he'd needed to sleep on it and to ring him in the morning. And Blaine had kissed him goodnight apologising that he hadn't been there for Kurt, that he hadn't had the foresight to be that romantic, eye surgery or not, and that he was going to do better in the future.

Upset but hopeful Kurt had gone home and crawled into bed.

All the kids had curfew last night, it was mandatory, no teens between the ages of fifteen and eighteen were allowed out after eleven, not when the Change Winds were scheduled to sweep through.

Yawning Kurt opens the bedroom door and heads for the stairs, more barking from downstairs and Finn had better have a damn good explanation for waking him up with that stupid mutt.

Walking down the stairs he can hear this weird booming noise, no lots of noises and his nose twitches before he sneezes. Double weird he must be getting allergies or something.

Everything's coming from the living room and he pauses by the kitchen because the fridge is making this loud buzzing noise. He'll have to tell Carole and they can get a repairman in for it.

That's strange all the lights are on but it's not dark outside even though the windows are sending back a distorted reflection of him. Shaking his head he carries on to the living room prepared to lay into Finn and to threaten the lugs collection of dinosaurs, he'd never really touch them but Finn doesn't know that.

"Kurt!" Finn yells and then the barking starts again.

"Finn! Why did you wake me up? And how did you get the neighbours' dog in here?" He rubs at his face.

"Dude, I didn't get the neighbours' dog," Finn says and Kurt looks at him only to stop in his tracks.

"Oh Finn," his stepbrother has ears! Actual short floppy ears. And a tail that's swishing about, back and forth and nearly taking down ornaments.

The Change Winds had swept through and made Finn a hybrid! But Finn was like Kurt, they'd already been through one Change Wind and nothing had happened, why this time?

Studying his brother he relaxes, Finn might have to give up sports, and there were other stuff hybrids had to do but at least he was a dog, they were known to be sweet tempered and being hybrids rarely got in their way.

Tilting his head Finn's staring at him and then Finn whines softly, "Kurt? Dude? Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Why? I don't have to Finn, and don't make fun of my hair I know it looks terrible first thing in the morning."

"Kurt?" Carole's standing in the doorway on the phone, "Um sorry," she listens to the man on the other side of the phone, he must have it turned up really loud because Kurt can hear him even if the words are indistinct. "I need to change it to two please, oh god, Kurt."

What is with everyone and then dad walks in after Carole and stops dead staring at Kurt, "Oh kiddo…"

"What?" He squeaks indignantly and something moves behind him. "So Finn is a dog, it's okay, we'll work through this as a family," and Rachel might break up with him so his ill-fated engagement and wedding fiasco might be averted.

"Not me," Finn shakes his head, "You…"

"Oh for goodness sake," Stomping off down the hall he walks into the bathroom and then stares into the mirror.

"No!" he whimpers, "No!"

"Kiddo, Kurt," dad's there and Kurt throws him arms around him and dad holds him making useless soothing noises.

Kurt can still hear Carole in the living room, "Yes, my son Finn is a dog. But my stepson Kurt, he's…" she pauses, "He's a bunny."

Closing his eyes Kurt tries to block out any thought of the bunny hybrids and how they were promiscuous, sensual, lustful, and all the jokes about bunny hormones and their one track minds when it comes to the physical side of things, and how they normally ended up with harems of hybrids to service them and see to those particular needs.

This couldn't be happening; it had to just be a dream, a bad dream. He was going to wake up any second now.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

So like? Dislike?


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (pun intended).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**02**

He hadn't woken up. If anything his nightmare was becoming more real. Turns out it had only been four in the morning when Finn's barking had disturbed him.

And now Government agents were littering the house in bad suits and did they have any idea how bad their tailoring was?

Oh and instead of having the day off school like the rest of the world, literally, he had to go in, so that all the new hybrids could be rounded up and do basic orienteering to get the hang of their new improved bodies.

Also Kurt gets to have a couple of bodyguards follow him around for the day so he can get used to his new status as a bunny. It was so humiliating.

The only interesting thing he's learnt is that only the pure sweet teens have a chance of being a bunny, the fact that he's a natural romantic, likes holding hands and blushes every time sex is mentioned went and upped his potential to change into a bunny.

Great.

So he's a mature, thoughtful, good boy and this is his reward?

There really isn't a god.

Sitting stiffly on the sofa he glares at everyone, Finn's next to him and keeps sniffing the air, "Dude what is that smell?"

The things he'd noticed like noises and smells had been his new hybrid senses kicking in and out. Delicately sniffing the air he can't smell anything, "Sorry Finn, I don't think my nose is as strong as yours."

"S'Cool," the tall boy says and keeps sniffing, "I just wish I knew what it was, it smells delicious."

One of the suits hears them and smiles, "Try sniffing Kurt's ears."

"Eww," Kurt says even as his brother tackle hugs him to the sofa and shoves his nose to the base of Kurt's ears, now nicely situated more on top of his head, damn Change Winds.

"Finn," squirming Kurt tries to shove him off and then giggles when the idiot breathes over the sensitive bit of his ear, he can also hear the other boy snuffling.

"Oh man you have to try this, this is amazing," Finn grunts and then to his immense embarrassment Kurt can feel himself start to get hard at the attention being paid to his ears.

"Finn! Get off me now!" And this time Finn moves and sits back with a dreamy expression on his face. In fact he looks drugged. "Finn? Are you okay?"

"He's fine," the man who'd given him the advice in the first place says, "Your ears give off pheromones, it calms any hybrid down and makes them happy, it's not even addictive." The man glances down and Kurt covers the bulge in his pyjamas, "Just relax Kurt, your ears and your tail especially are going to be erogenous zones for you."

Flushing bright red Kurt just wants to wake up now. Warm furry ribbons hit his shoulders and he knows his ears have gone from upright to floppy, stupid ears. And behind him his tail wiggles, stupid tail, stupid sensitive tail which apparently has a gland that swells and will feel very good when rubbed.

Why him?

Why did this nightmare happen to him?

Dad and Carole are outside with a machine that's making this horrible scratchy noise so that Kurt and Finn can't eavesdrop on them. They're being told lots of stuff about bunnies and dogs and how to cater for hybrid teens.

Finally their parents are allowed in and Kurt can see dad's shaken so he gets up and springs forward only to really spring forward and crashes into the wall instead.

"Kurt!" Dad's kneeling next to him, "Are you okay, talk to me!"

"Dad I'm okay, what happened?" Kurt blinks and shakes his head to clear it.

The suit from earlier walks over, "That Mr Hummel is a bunny spring, your legs are much stronger than they used to be, it's a good thing you're a hybrid now, you slammed into the wall hard enough to leave a good sized dent."

Glancing up Kurt swallows because the man's right there is a big dent in the wall, "Oh," he says weakly and his ears automatically droop.

"Kurt…" Dad pats his shoulder, "Oh frigging hell you are so damn cute when you do that."

"And that's why bunnies are described as adorable," the man's saying and smiling down at Kurt, "The way they widen their eyes and let their ears down they're almost irresistible, to both hybrids and full humans."

Irresistible? He files that one away for later.

"Now we have the wardrobe adjusters turning up, they can start modifying the boys' clothes so they can get their tails in easily," the man holds a hand out to Kurt, "Come on Mr Hummel Junior, pick out some clothes, and then after the clothes are ready you can have a shower and get dressed."

Taking the hand Kurt gingerly gets up and he can really see the hollow in the wall, "And we have some nice fruit and veg for you, meat for your brother, and new shower products."

Shower products?

"No, absolutely not, I have a very strict skin routine I'm not giving that up, nothing is going to make me give that up," Kurt clings to at least one normal thing in his life.

"But you won't need anything on your skin or your fur," the man frowns, "You'll age so gracefully and few if any lines will make it to your skin, I mean have you ever seen an old and wrinkled hybrid?"

Thinking about it Kurt shakes his head and gets whacked in the face with an ear, stupid ear.

"That's because your hybrid abilities hide all the signs of aging, you'll still live a human life span, but a long human life span, and at worst you might age at the very end so you look an early fifty," he can feel his jaw drop at that.

Dad's been complaining of aches and pains, or feeling the cold and Kurt's seen Carole stop now and again and stretch her back. He'd not really thought about it but getting old was not good.

"Oh," is his intelligent reply.

Having lost the argument he's sent upstairs, slowly, so he won't bunny spring, and he stares at his wardrobe. He glances at his empty phone holder, they'd taken it all off of him so he can spend the day adjusting to being a bunny without distractions. No Mercedes or Tina to help with an outfit.

No Blaine.

Shoving the thought to one side he steadfastly picks out some clothes and then the tailors are here and he flushes when they measure his tail. They have to touch his tail but they take pity on him and let him hold a pillow over his frontal area because he reacts to their touches.

"Don't worry dear," one of them says, "My sister's a bunny, she's still as sweet as can be, and she's happy with her little harem of ten hybrids."

Harem. Another thing he refuses to think about.

When they finish he's sent to shower and he locks the door behind him, the only advice they'd given him was not to play with his tail too much, he had school to go to.

Hastily he strips down and turns to stare in the mirror.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	3. Chapter 3

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (other than the ears).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**03**

His body still looks the same. Thin, but with pear hips, lithe, pale, like the boring little baby penguin he is. The only additions are the two long white ears, and the white fluffy triangle shaped tail at the base of his back. The only other change to him are his eyes, they're bigger, the iris with his strange not one or the other colour eyes taking up most of the eye, the pupils are still small and then they suddenly dilate.

Oh my.

They remind him of the cat in Shrek. Not his favourite movie, no where near enough singing but the cat could be adorable, and the donkey annoying.

Picking up the shower gel he reads about the natural ingredients and then that it's not only a shower gel but a shampoo too. Glancing at his normal shampoo and conditioner he picks up the shampoo and sniffs is. Dropping the offending bottle he gags and struggles to get the stink out of his nose.

Angry at not being able to use his normal products he storms into the shower and pushes the on button. Thankfully it's an electric shower so it heats up quickly.

Standing there he lets the water pound him, well drizzle him, Finn's in the other shower and the water pressure is good, but not brilliant. Slowly he starts to wash and discovers that his ears are ticklish but the bases make him squirm. And then as he lathers his legs his hands come up and over the curve of his ass and brush his tail.

Shooting forward he tries to head butt the side of the shower stall and then falls down. Ow. Twisting around to get up his tail ends up under the shower spray.

Sharp jolts of pleasure shoot through him, oh sweet versace, so very good.

Gasping he instinctively arches his back and the water is nearly hitting the right spot on his tail, shifting a little more and then, there, oh yes, right there, oh that feels so good, hmm. He's already hard and wet and slippery so his hand moves on his erection so easily and then he's nearly there, so close, so umf, yes, yes, oh god please yes.

Yes…

Pitching forward after his unexpected and overwhelming climax his tail isn't in the direct line of spray any more. Dazed he breathes and blinks. He's never really done that before, not in the shower, his hands rarely travel south.

Climbing onto shaky legs he leans on the wall and gathering his courage reaches around to touch his tail. It's very sensitive to touch, the top and tip are fine, the middle is okay, but the bottom where it joins his body, there's something there that when he brushes it by accident it makes him moan.

So no going near that bit then.

Carefully he finishes his shower, his ass sticking out of the way of the main spray. And then towelling himself off he pats his ass area dry and even the towel on that spot makes him whimper.

Things are getting worse and worse.

Pulling on his clothes in the relative safety of the bathroom he has to twist and turn and tug to get his pants on and fit his tail through the new hole. Worried the base might catch he wiggles his butt but the tailors are geniuses and apparently know all about the base of his tail because nothing rubs it, he's safe.

Relieved he checks everything washed down the drain in the shower so the evidence is all gone, and then leaves the bathroom trying to act as if nothing happened, but then Finn comes barrelling down the hall. "Bro, dude, I heard you, so wow was it your tail too?"

Horrified Finn heard him Kurt freezes in place but his brother just keeps walking, oh this was a disaster, he hurries along hoping Finn won't say anything at the breakfast table, but the overgrown Chihuahua digs in to a disgustingly large plate of cooked meat.

Wrinkling his nose Kurt sits and eyes up the carrot sticks and then looks up at the nearest suit, pointing at his plate he asks, "Is this a joke? Because it's not funny."

A woman in a badly fitting skirt suit hurries over, "Oh Mr Hummel, no, it's just for the first few days as your body's digestive system adapts and then you'll be more interested in fruits and vegetables, with only a small craving for meat or high protein products. Your brother is the same he's on a meat only diet for a few days before we reintroduce other food types to his diet."

Having stopped eating for a second Finn hastily swallows, apparently you can teach him to not eat with his mouth full, and then he asks, "Does that mean I can't have pancakes or waffles?" And then his ears droop and his eyes widen.

The woman melts and soothes him, "In a few days, you can start eating them again, but until then they'll make you sick."

So he's not the only one suffering.

After breakfast they're given new toothpaste, Kurt just uses it this time and doesn't bother arguing.

And then they're ready for school. Pulling on his coat and doing his boots up Kurt pushes his butt to the wall for balance and then squeaks and hits the opposite wall, he has got to stop doing that, stupid tail, stupid bunny spring.

Handed their gym bags and some notebooks and pens they're ready to go. Right up until they get into the car because Kurt's ears hit the roof and his tail wont sit properly, and Finn's tail keeps wagging and the engine is so loud.

The suit driving them also gives them a nice little lecture about being nice to the other new hybrids, there were a few coming from the surrounding schools, as McKinley always volunteered to take all hybrid pupils, and of course they got a lovely cash bonus for doing that and couldn't be sued for hybrid caused injuries on school property.

Rolling his eyes Kurt just stares out of the car window and wishes this hell were over. Though he admits to being curious about who's changed and into what.

Arriving at the school he slides carefully out of the car not wanting to bunny slam into anything as he's started to mentally call it. His breath huffs in the cold air but it's not cold in fact he's so comfortable he doesn't need his coat. Finn's already shucked his off so Kurt does the same.

"Wow," Finn's sniffing around and stretching his back, "Dude I'm not cold at all."

Kurt can't remember the last time he's ever seen a Hybrid wearing more than normal clothes, and thin rain Macs to protect clothes don't really count.

"What about summer?" Kurt asks, "Won't we get too hot?"

"No," the suit says and ushers them towards the school, "You'll actually not notice the difference. You also won't tan, or burn, your skin will get to a set level of colour and that's it, for life, short of fake tan."

Huh, he won't have to keep covering up in summer, or plaster himself with factor 1000 just so he won't burn as he leaves the shelter of the house to walk the short distance to the car.

So one good thing.

And then his tail does something. Halting in his tracks Kurt glances down at it, it's fluffed up and then it twitches. If it wasn't attached to his butt he'd think that was cute.

"You two are the first here, since Finn woke up just after he changed and then woke you up Kurt, you get to hang out for an hour or so as the others are rounded up. You won't have the proper lessons until this afternoon and we can be sure we got most of you. Teens tend to sleep late so not everyone knows what's happened to them yet."

That's a horrible thought, to wake up late with plans to make the most of your non school day and then find out you're a hybrid. It was bad enough for Kurt but at least he's had a little time to get used to it.

Going to the main gym Principal Figgins is already there with a few older hybrids, they must be here to help the newer hybrids.

The main benches are all gone and that must have taken some serious work to remove them all. Instead big padded mattress mat things are up against the walls, and on the floor around the edges too.

"Ah children," the Principal walks over looking far too happy, "Mr Hummel and Mr Hudson, welcome to the first day of your new lives. Please try not to get too excited and jump so high you miss the padding on the wall, one year we had an unfortunate incident when a hybrid pupil went through a window, he was fine," the man waves it off like it's nothing, "But it cost a lot to replace the window and we had to close the gym for a few days."

Going to walk away the man turns back and pats Kurt's arm, "Oh and Mr Hummel, we have the bunny room all cleaned up and ready for you for when you need it with what ever member of your harem you're with at the time. Normally I wouldn't be promoting teen sex or polygamy but I know you're a special case."

Blushing so red he's sure he's going to faint from the rush of blood he sways and clings to the denial of his new status as sex crazed maniac, Finn leads him to some chairs and he sits.

To wish the change on anyone is a horrible thing, but he's hoping against hope that Blaine's changed, that he's a hybrid so that Blaine won't break up with him and they can still be happy and together.

It's a very faint hope.

A creak and the doors open with Artie wheeling himself in, he spots Kurt and Finn and the boy's face lights up, "Guys, wow both of you?"

As the boy gets closer Kurt can see the wheelchair bound boy's eyes are like his, bigger and the iris taking up most of the eye. But Artie's ears haven't changed and he's not wearing glasses. When he reaches them he grins and says, "Look at this," and then Artie stands up.

"I'm a type of gecko reptile thing," he moves really slowly, "It might take another day but I'm regenerating the connection of my nerves that were severed in the accident."

Finn bounds over and gently lifts the boy up, "Dude you can walk! That is so awesome," and if that tail wagged any harder Finn was going to take off.

"A dog? Finn, that's great," Artie hugs him back.

When he's down Artie looks at Kurt and Kurt holds his breath as he sees the boy notice his ears. The sympathy and kindness on Artie's face is hard to take so Kurt gets up and congratulates the boy on the miracle of getting his legs back, "Congratulations Artie, I'm so happy for you."

"Oh Kurt," Artie holds him and Kurt tries to stamp his emotions down but Artie's smart enough to work out what's going to happen to Kurt now. Pulling back Artie asks, "Blaine?"

Shrugging slightly Kurt tells him, "I don't know, they took our phones off of us and we're not allowed to tell anyone."

The three of them end up sitting together and waiting to see who else turns up. Kurt in the middle and it should be strange that the other two boys are holding his hands but it's not, they're his friends and he has a feeling he's going to need them to get through this.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	4. Chapter 4

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**04**

The next person through the door was an unwelcome sight and Finn and Artie both tense with Kurt.

Azimio Adams wanders in and he's a donkey. With donkey ears and a long donkey tail behind him.

Making his way over the big boy laughs and then really does bray like a donkey, looking annoyed Azimio glares and then notices Kurt's ears, "Wow why am I not surprised that a little faggot cocksucker like you turned into a bunny whore, now you can get on your knees for as many men as you like."

Angrily Kurt snaps back, "Azimio how unpleasant to see you, and look you're an ass, why is that so fitting?"

Finn's growling at Azimio and then one of the older hybrids is there, "Apologize," and Kurt's stomach drops, why does he have to say sorry all the time, except the hybrid is staring at Azimio.

Five minutes later the boy has said he's sorry, without meaning it, and is sitting on his own, they all go back to waiting.

A girl walks in, Kurt's not seen her before, her hair is black and white, it's not until one of the older hybrids lead her to a chair he can see he hair is actually made up of feathers.

"Magpie," Artie says under his breath, oh she's a bird hybrid.

And then someone Kurt does know walks in. David Karofsky. For a second Kurt thinks the boy is a dog with those pointed ears but then it sinks in, wolf. He's a wolf.

Tail tucked down between his legs the boy's eyes catch Kurt's for a second and then flick away and the wolf hybrid goes to sit on his own even though Azimio's braying again and calling out to him.

An older hybrid passes them muttering, "Shit, a lone wolf, poor bastard."

Confused Kurt watches the man who must be a bear go over to talk to David, who just hunches in on himself and doesn't speak he only shakes his head or nods.

Well looks like David just rejoined McKinley whether he wanted to or not, the high school he'd transferred to escape and start again wouldn't take him now. And the fact Nick had caught them at Breadstix couldn't come back to hurt David either.

Some more students trickle in and it strikes Kurt that the only true predator so far was David. Even Finn, who was a dog, was a domesticated non-aggressive predator.

So of course that's when the door bangs open and Noah Puckerman saunters in, he's a lion, his mowhawk, that had been getting long and shabby, somehow giving the impression of a mane. Being Puck the boy drew stares shook his mane, and then swaggered over to them.

"Finn! Bro, awesome you're a dog," and then Puck roars, a full on lion roar.

Whining Finn rubs an ear, "Dude, don't do that, ow my ears."

"Whatever," and then Puck is there, "Hummel, wow are those bunny ears?" And for a second the act is gone and Puck gives him a pitying look, "Hey man you need a booty call you just me know, oh and wait until you see the girls."

Which is the perfect intro for Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to strut into the room, and they're all lionesses. But Britt as a predator? Kurt can understand Quinn and Santana making an excellent set of huntresses but Britt's far too nice.

They fan out in formation and stalk towards them.

Powerful, lithe, graceful, frightening, awe inspiring, they embody all that is female and strong. And then Britt giggles, waves and says, "Hey look at me, I'm like Lord Tubbington now!"

"Yes Britt," Santana humours her.

They all show off their new hybridness, both Quinn and Santana wince when they hear what Kurt is, though the looks on all their faces and on everyone in the gym who knows Artie when he stands up is priceless. They should have had a camera to capture the moment.

Fussing over the boy Puck and the girls are impressed and it's a good moment.

Caught up in the hugs Kurt nudges Santana and nods towards David, he's fairly certain they've kept in touch, just a few hints dropped from her over the school year that he's put together, he doesn't think they advertise it.

Squeezing Kurt's shoulder she murmurs, "You need to hook up for some bunny magic time you let me know," and then she struts over to David. Unlike the bear he relaxes for her and they talk in low voices. Kurt even notice the wolf's tail wags a few times.

He can clearly see David from last night in Breadstix, that shy smile, the hands that used to shove him now so gentle and warm. The pain in those eyes as he'd turned him down as gently as he could and the urge to hug that scared little boy that had clearly come so far but still had so far to go. Kurt really did believe David was going to be happy one day, that he'd carry on accepting himself and then the right guy would come along to enrich the jock's life.

Sighing Kurt sits back down and tries not to think about Blaine too much or how his change is going to affect their relationship. They were happy, why did this have to happen?

Lost in his own thoughts he's jerked back to reality when someone growls low and menacingly and a far too familiar annoying male voice snarks. It's Sebastian Smythe and Kurt can't even begin to guess what hybrid the boy is, but he has a long brown tail. Then when he gestures Kurt can see webbing between the fingers, so something aquatic.

The growl was from Santana and she starts to get up, now she's a lioness hybrid things could go bad for Sebastian. Especially after he slushied her, even if she did catch him on tape and was more excited about her entrapment plan working.

Except two older hybrids step between then and another one taps Kurt on the shoulder, "Mr Hummel if you would be so kind as to use your bunny calming abilities," and he gets dragged over to Santana who's still growling and seems to be getting angrier, she lunges forward but David grabs her, she hisses at him but doesn't struggle too hard.

Stopping in his tracks Kurt does not want to go over there, she's a big strong tough predator, he's a soft little bunny, and short of throwing himself into a wall with a bunny spring and slam to save her the effort of hurting him, he has no idea how to stop her.

"Just stand there and let her smell your ears," the older hybrid says and shoves him the last few feet. To his embarrassment Kurt makes a loud squeaky noise, exactly like a rubber squeaky toy.

Somehow David manages to block Santana's hand so she doesn't hit Kurt and still hangs on to the enraged hybrid. All of a sudden her head turns and she pounces towards Kurt. Off balance David crashes into them with an 'oof' sound.

Fearing the worse Kurt goes to spring back, perhaps the stupid bunny spring could come in handy, but Santana's started purring and has pushed her nose right in to the base of his ears.

Giggling at the ticklish sensation Kurt stands as still as he can, if Finn's reaction to his ears earlier was any indication, Santana's going to be a very happy and blissful hybrid soon.

Another nose starts to sniff his ears and Kurt peeks up to see David's been unable to resist the apparent allure of his ears. Well the boy was unhappy so Kurt's stuck there for a few more minutes until both of them step back and collapse onto David's chair, Santana sprawling over the bigger boy's lap purring loudly.

Tiptoeing back to his brother he shakes his head at the weirdness of the day and everyone is staring at him. Puck just has to try out the ears and ends up falling to the floor purring and occasionally giggling, which is very disturbing; Kurt can't help feeling that he's drugging them.

Brittany sniffs a few times and hugs him and then goes back to watching Artie walk while she claps her hands, her faith in Santa restored.

Bored and with nothing to do Kurt goes back to worrying, about Blaine, about dad and Carole, about his plans for NYADA and Broadway.

No one else joins them in the gym and then at noon tables are brought in and lunch is about to be served. Not really hungry Kurt strolls over and grabs a seat, Finn sits next to him and Quinn gets the other side.

The seating arrangement does kind of show who knows who and who likes who, and very plainly who hates who. Santana drags David over to sit with them and Kurt smiles at the boy who sits right on the end and doesn't make eye contact with anyone, the ear magic having worn off a little.

Munching on his carrot sticks he hides his snigger at Azimio eating what was essentially porridge, meaning oats. Artie's not impressed with the roasted locust they've given him and they made a loud crunching noise so Kurt gags a little at that. Seeds and nuts seem to make up most of the rest of the lunches, apart from the carnivores who are all on the strict meat only diet Finn's on. Sebastian has fish, so the guess of aquatic mammal is spot on, and Kurt goes out on a limb thinking he's probably an otter, which makes him a weasel, which makes complete sense.

Principal Figgins is back and he smiles that annoying and insane smile, "Right children, that seems to be all of you, so after lunch please feel free to use the toilets and then come straight back here so we can begin helping you understand your new status as hybrids and then to adjust to your brand new lives."

It translates as all they get rounded up and escorted to the toilets and the older hybrids watch and listen to make sure they behave. Then they get escorted back to find a big screen a very nice and modern project, one the Principal is eyeing up and practically drooling over, as well as big beanbags scattered around the floor.

Grumbling they all pick a beanbag and move them to sit where they want them, the divisions still very clear around the room. Santana grabs David's ear and makes him sit near her, he growls but gives in.

The bear hybrid is watching the two of them and looks a little more hopeful.

Not wanting to catch his tail Kurt curls onto his side and the beanbag is far more comfy than he thought it would be. And most of the other hybrids end up doing the same thing.

A woman in a very nicely tailored skirt suit steps up the screen, "Hello, up until now you've been told some things about hybrids, you were only told the nice bits, now as you're hybrids I'm going to tell you the rest, the bare truth as it were. Tomorrow the Seniors across the USA will be shown the same thing, those in lower years will keep the same childish version, they're old enough yet. Ready?"

She doesn't wait for a reply and clicks a remote making the projector start up.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Otters are part of the same family as weasels, hence Kurt's comment.

And it might be a few days for the next chapter, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (apart from my writing ability going AWOL).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**05**

The woman starts out with the usual information about the Change Winds coming every three years and that those around or between fifteen to eighteen would have a chance to change and become hybrids.

That hybrids were not to be feared they were still very human and a very welcome part of society as a whole.

Rolling his eyes at the boring repetition Kurt stares off to one side until the woman says, "And that is the nice and fluffy kiddie version of the change, the historical one is far from it."

This time she doesn't hold back. As far back as records go, up to and including, those like the Egyptian Hieroglyphs, and even cave paintings, the Winds have come, and spread chaos in their wake.

We already knew that only a tiny percentage of our society will become hybrids. But in the past that was too much for some so various peoples, for political or religious reasons, persecuted the hybrids, which in those days meant kill them all.

They were punished for that action because each time the Winds blew the percentage that changed went up and up. Also the types of hybrids would shift from a mixture of predator and non-predator with the odd bunny thrown in to pure predator. The bunnies were always the first to stop appearing, then the non-predators and non-aggressive predators. Until the Winds blew and everyone within the boarders of that land between the ages of twelve and twenty changed into the aggressive predatory hybrids. The bloodbaths were horrific and the Winds did it again and again until there was simply no pure humans left.

It's not just happened once, it's happened numerous times. Now the superstition about having a hybrid as a child being a gift from god makes more sense. And that bunnies are supposed to be lucky to have around. Apparently bunnies have a calming effect on all hybrids near them, and that's been scientifically tested to a two thousand mile radius.

The rest of the hybrids turn to stare at Kurt who blinks in shock, two thousand miles is a very long way and his mind blanks at the sheer scale of it.

She goes on to say that certain personalities are more likely to become certain types of hybrids. That bunnies are usually the purer, kinder, more innocent teens. That lizards were usually teens that had terrible injuries and then they'd miraculously heal. That dogs are normally sweet, loyal, and not too bright.

Kurt's often wondered why people can't accept he's gay or some people can't accept someone's skin colour but they can accept a hybrid. But there's discrimination and even attacks going on, the stories are buried so that people don't get too many ideas.

And recently a little tiny backwater country that was technically a dictatorship had declared hybrids abominations and three months ago the systematic slaughter of hybrids had begun. A few had escaped and crossed the boarder, they were welcomed by the other neighbouring countries, and the rest of the world had held it's collective breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He'd seen references to it in the news but not really paid that much attention, the fact that Carole and dad had paid attention and called it idiocy had made him so proud of them, and now he knows why they'd looked so worried, they'd known what was going to happen next.

Reports were sketchy at the moment, but instead of taking a few Winds to build up to an all out mass change, it had happened in one go, all the children from pre-teen to what was being guessed at were mid twenties had gone predatory hybrid over night.

The surrounding counties were struggling to relocate their bunnies to the boarders to stop any chance of a rampaging hybrid army rolling into them. It's never happened in the past but they were understandably nervous.

A single solitary bunny had survived the original cull and was already heading back to the country to try and stop the complete annihilation of the non-changed humans left alive.

There is one more thing about hybrids, we can't breed with each other, oh we can do the act itself, but we can't have kids. We can only have a baby if our partner is human, and that goes for female as well as male hybrids.

On those sobering notes the woman stops and eyes us up, "So be thankful that we have learnt the lesson of hybrids very well. We also know through DNA testing that you ARE fully human, there are no extra or additional genes created by the Winds, in fact there are no markers to even indicate that you'll change. We have no idea what the Winds are, how they work, or even why. Because you shouldn't be what you are right now, there are no scientific reasons or basis for the traits and abilities you now have."

Brittany shrugs and then says, "It's magic."

Clearly the woman doesn't believe in magic and just nods humouring Britt.

"That's a good place to stop, so we'll move onto the physical side of things next, go change and then come back, the practical demonstrations of some of what you are now capable of is coming up," she shoos us off and we have to go to the locker rooms to change.

Struggling out of his pants Kurt tries not to catch his tail and then he notices all the other guys doing exactly the same thing, it seems he isn't the only one with a sensitive tail.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And sweet anon, thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying, but relax, settle back and trust me… All shall be revealed (eventually).

And sorry for the blunt rubbish writing this is the third attempt and I can't think of how to get that much information across in a classroom environment without bashing you over the head with it.


	6. Chapter 6

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**06**

Stepping back into the gym, Kurt notices the projector has been taken away, and the beanbags are all off to one side.

Other than the padding still being on the walls and around the edges of the room, the gym is empty. Now what did they want them to do?

The same woman who'd given them the updated history lesson steps up, "Right would Kurt Hummel please step forward?"

Moving a few paces in front of his friends Kurt looks at her and she gives him a little wink before turning back to an all business front, "The obvious changes like ears, tails and eyes are easy to spot. But there are far more changes going on in you than you're aware of. I already know from the statements the agents made at the Hummel-Hudson household that Kurt's advanced almost to the end of the change. He's got night vision, better hearing, smell, and he can do something called a bunny spring."

That makes some of the others snigger but the woman waves him further forwards and says, "Just run a few paces and jump towards the wall the mat will catch you."

Standing in the middle of the gym he eyes up the far wall and then he remembers springing across most of the living room. Doing as he's told he runs a few paces and then jumps to find himself hitting the padded wall and bouncing back to the handy mat on the floor. Now their placement makes a lot more sense. To his embarrassment he makes the loud squeaky toy noise again. Why can't he roar like Puck, why does he have to squeak?

But no one's laughing in fact they're all whispering and most of them want to have a go themselves.

"Right, now Kurt we have another simple test," a set of beams are pulled out of the walls and locked into place, some more mats are scattered around the base. "If you climb to the first one and then jump down, then climb to the second, repeat, and then the third."

Balking at that he stares up at the three beams. He'd survive dropping from the first one easily, but the second one is high, and the third is right near the roof, he'll die jumping from that.

Two separate growls sound out as Finn and David both protest him doing that. The woman smiles and says it's up to Kurt.

Climbing quickly to the first beam Kurt walks along it and immediately notices that his balance is perfect, it was good before, but now it's eerily good, as if he can't fall off unless he wants to. Jumping he falls the five feet to the floor and barely feels the landing as his body simply absorbs the negligible shock.

Startled he grins and then climbs up to the second beam having caught on to what the woman is demonstrating to them. Skipping to the middle of the beam he steps off and just like the first beam he barely feels the landing. It's like he's stepped off the bottom rung of a ladder.

Laughing he climbs up to the very top beam and has to go on tiptoes to brush the ends of his fingers on the ceiling and then he steps off the beam as the other kids gasp, showing off he spins slightly in midair and then lands on the balls of his feet.

A few soft swear words from Santana and Kurt strolls back to them smirking.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, that was a wonderful example of how much more you can now do compared to yesterday, and it should help you understand why hybrids are banded from all sporting events, it's not fair on those of us that are unchanged, we can't keep up with you," she smiles and then says, "A small assault course will be set up, please feel free to play, apart from you Mr Abrams, give yourself another day or two, and then you can join in as much as you want."

Artie nods looking and smelling dejected, "Well I've waited this long to walk, I can wait a little longer to run, and climb and dance."

They all get sent to sit on the beanbags while the older hybrids set up the course, there are ropes to climb, and what looks like scaffolding built into linked squares, tubing they can slide down, things to jump over. The other hybrids are restless and clearly want to play and now Kurt's curious as to what he can actually do.

He still can't believe he jumped so easily from such a height.

Artie is a bit down so Kurt sits near him and when they're told the course is ready he goes off to play too but makes sure he comes back every ten minutes to keep the boy company.

They jump, and climb, and twist, and run. Occasionally they misjudge and over jump, or twist or don't stop running in time, then they crash, with enough force to make the equipment wobble. They should be sent off to the hospital, but instead they get up and shake themselves and start again.

Collapsing on the beanbag by Artie Kurt grins and watches the girl with the squirrel tail make the leap from the middle beam to the top of the scaffolding and then scamper around the scaffolding like she'd been doing it for years, it was amazing to observe.

"At least I know why they asked me to sit it out," Artie says and he seems happier, "I've only just started healing my back, I'm happy to wait for the damaged area to regenerate a bit more," he grins and it's strange to see him without his glasses on, "Tomorrow I'm going to join in a bit, get used to what I can do."

Playtime carries on for a few more hours and then venue changes to the swimming pool, no one changes into swimsuits, they all just stay as they are and again the woman gets Kurt to go first, leaping into the pool he overshoots the bunny spring and then he's splashing down in the middle of the pool.

With only one breath he glides under the water, skimming along the bottom and popping up at the shallow end. A few seconds later they all jump in the pool and start splashing around, apart from poor Artie who has to sit it out but there's a smile playing on his face, he knows this is coming up for him too.

Pool equipment is dragged out and thrown in to play with, so they can scramble up onto floats, and off again. Some of the guys dive bomb off the side. But by far the best of all of them is Sebastian who shows just how at home he is in the water in this short a space of time.

The webbing on his hands and his feet catches the water and he moves effortlessly, even going so far as to hold his breath and sit on the bottom of the pool for ten minutes, Kurt thinks he's not even pushing what he can do yet, that if needed the boy could stay under much longer.

Again they're left alone to play for a few hours and then they have to leave the pool, the strange thing is they all steam when they get out, and in half an hour they're all dry. The clothes aren't in such a great shape but Kurt can see the benefits of being a hybrid and he can see why they're all allowed to play, to learn to enjoy being a hybrid, because they're stuck like this for a very long time.

Rounded up back to the gym there are lots of sleeping bags laid out, and then they all kick off, Kurt had really been looking forward to going home and resting in his room, maybe sneaking a phone call to Blaine, then Rachel and Mercedes and Tina.

They're to stay here tonight, they have clothes to wear from earlier, another side effect is that their clothes will only really get dirty on the outside, they'll rarely sweat, and normal soiling just won't happen. In the morning the gym benches will be put back and they'll have breakfast in the canteen, this is so they can be monitored and have the right food, no worries about eating wrong and making themselves sick.

Plus the seniors that didn't change can have the new lecture, which will take most of the morning, and the rest of the school will have the normal lecture. They'll be separated from their fellow students for the rest of the day and then allowed to go home as per normal.

As tomorrow's Friday they'll then have the weekend to finish adjusting to the change and be ready on Monday to carry on as if nothing's happened apart from no longer being on any of the sports teams.

Also a few of them would be taken to one side and give specific lessons on their changes as they're a bit different and need to start making plans, the woman's eyes had drifted over to Kurt and he's instantly suspicious and worried.

Dinner is served and then they're allowed to watch TV a few argument erupt but they all agree on some reruns of comedies to keep themselves amused.

Made to go and shower they dress in nightwear that had been packed for them and have a lesson on how to groom themselves, they're all handed the types of brushes or buffers they're going to need and it's fascinating to watch the magpie girl coat her feathers in oil and then groom them one at a time.

Gently Kurt starts to brush the fur on his ears and it tickles a little at first and then it's soothing to run the short bristled brush over them. A mirror is needed so he can kneel in front of it and brush his tail, he has to be more careful so he doesn't catch the sensitive bit.

Satisfied he finds himself admiring the soft fluffiness of his tail and then blinking he looks around to discover Finn almost turning circles unable to grab his own doggie tail.

Rolling his eyes Kurt goes to help him and then has to battle to keep the damn thing still because Finn keeps wagging it unconsciously and it whacks Kurt in the face a few times. When that's done he helps Finn with those little floppy ears and Finn's foot drums on the floor at one point, of course Finn retaliates and finds the spot on Kurt's ears that does the same thing to Kurt.

"Finn!" Kurt protests and bats his brother's hand away laughing and huffing, "Hold still while I finish your ears, because then I need to go and do mine again," faking his annoyance he glares at Finn who sits down and grins at him.

"Come on bro, it was funny," Finn says.

Grumbling Kurt softly brushes the other boys ears and then pats him on the head, "Good boy and no messing your fur up before bed."

"Thanks Kurt," and then Finn's over and annoying Puck who's lounging on his sleeping bag, there's one thing you can say about Puckerman not much gets to him.

Around ten they all start crashing, they've all had long days and the change took more out of them than they realise. Getting into his sleeping bag Kurt closes his eyes glad the older hybrids are staying to keep an eye on them, though out of everyone in here Kurt's certain the only physical threat to him is from Azimio.

The lights are turned off and then everyone gets to experience the joys of night vision, which means that there isn't a huge difference in the light, some of the colours are duller. For a few hybrids, especially Artie, they discover they can see heat too, which makes sense they are lizards or reptiles.

Minor excitement over with Kurt tries to get comfortable, catches his tail on the bag twice and then begins to fall fast asleep. Tomorrow he would be able to speak to Blaine, tomorrow they could start reworking their future together, he pushes away the thought that Blaine might not be interested in him and focuses on the positives, what ever those were other than slamming himself into walls and being able to step off of roofs.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	7. Chapter 7

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (Including the multishipping).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**07**

Stretching Kurt twists and checks that his tail is all the way through the hole in his pants and won't catch on anything. It seems fine and the other boys are soon all dressed and ready for breakfast.

He'd slept well enough last night and, thankfully, they'll be allowed home tonight all restrictions on talking to people and phones will be over, plus they should have more control on their physical upgrades, and Kurt's looking forward to not springing and slamming into random walls.

Or squeaking.

That's really annoying, even that Smythe weasel boy chitters, no one else squeaks.

It really didn't help when Britt patted him on the head and called him cute.

An older hybrid walks them to the canteen where the girls are already collecting their plates. Sighing Kurt grabs his tiny pile of carrot sticks and nibbles on them, he's getting sick of carrots all ready, and the amusement of watching Azimio prod the porridge is rapidly wearing off.

His hearing is more constant and he can make out the sound of kids in the distance, the first of the buses must be turning up. Across the table they're all forced to share David's ears have drooped, he must have heard them too, while Finn's have pricked up a little.

Today's been explained to them and Kurt's not happy about it. This morning the seniors will get the new lecture, they're old enough now. The others will get the normal lecture. At lunch they're expected to wander out onto the field and mess around playing and getting used to their new bodies, and if other years the Winds have blown are any indication, the stands will be full of giggling kids.

It makes Kurt feel like he's an exhibit in a zoo, he never liked those places, and now he really doesn't like them. Though he does understand that its an excellent way for the other kids to get used to having them around and seeing them so startlingly different, it doesn't mean he has to like it.

They also have a classroom to go to and they get more lessons on being a hybrid, which is where they are rounded up and taken to before all the kids are here.

Today of all days Kurt's not interested in the other kids, he's been at the bottom of the pile for so long he doubts being a bunny is going to change anything. There are a few bodies in the hallways and they all stare, peeking behind them Kurt can see the teens frantically tapping away on their phones, the rumours were already starting.

Damn, Kurt wanted to be the one to tell Blaine about his change, so they could talk it out and get over this little bump in the road.

Safely tucked away in the classroom the normal woman instructor comes out and they settle down bored before it even starts.

"This morning we will talk about sex," and for Kurt it just got horrendously embarrassing, though most of the rest are now paying attention, "You're bodies have changed, many of you now have ears, or tails, or feathers, or scales and I could go on and list them all. They all have one thing in common, they just became very strong erogenous zones, which means they will feel really good when you or your partner touches them during sex."

Squirming in his chair Kurt tries to forget the disastrous first shower after his change, "So to touch another hybrid's zones without their willing consent will earn the offender a stint in jail and they automatically go on certain lists making them unemployable to work with the vulnerable," and that's surprising enough that Kurt pays attention.

He can vaguely remember something like that in the last round of lectures when he was a junior, but honestly he'd been so bored as had most of the class and that teacher could put anyone to sleep.

"You notice when Kurt went to help Finn with his tail, and then Brittany with Santana's ears how they asked first? Always ask first. If they say no you can bet that ass of yours is going to end up behind bars if you don't listen and back off," she's careful to make eye contact with them all before continuing.

It gets a bit technical as she breaks down the different types of hybrid and the magpie girl and Artie have ears but the girl has feathers and Artie has scales somewhere on his body. Mammals are easy and have ears and tails, their ears might not change outwardly but they would still be just as sensitive.

They get a few more lessons on their diets, and on personal grooming, they even get little hand held hair dryers so they can dry their ears, tails and feathers faster.

A knock at the door and Miss Pillsbury pops her head around, "We're ready."

Nodding the woman instructor turns to Kurt, "Mr Hummel, please could you go with the councillor, there's a special lesson just for you," and her voice holds a note of pity in it.

Getting up he lifts his chin and walks out following Miss Pillsbury silently through the school, passing some of the doors he can hear the normal lecture going on, but instead of the boring pitch he can hear new voices, ones he's not heard before, and they seem more interesting.

"So, Kurt, how are you doing?" The kindly guidance councillor asks and then she winces, "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, you've just changed, you're life's been turned upside down, and this is something I don't have a handy new pamphlet for," she gives him a sympathetic smile, "At least you're a bunny so out of all of you you'll be handing most of the changes better than the others will, but then bunnies are known for being the strongest emotionally and naturally more resilient."

Waving at a door to a room that's always locked she shoos him in, "I'll be right outside if you need me Kurt."

Opening the door Kurt steps into the room and looks around, the main thing that catches his eye is the raised bed in the centre of the room, it looks like the beds in the nurse's office but this one is bolted to the floor and it's obviously reinforced in several places.

Sitting gracefully on the edge of the bed is a woman, and she has long brown bunny ears.

For the first time in his life Kurt comes face to face with a bunny, well other than himself, her hair is black and streaked with white, her face is barely lined, big brown eyes are filled with gentle humour and she's smiling at him, "Hello Kurt," her voice is melodic and he wonders if she sings because she'd sound amazing, "My name is Mina, close the door little bunny, we have some things we must talk about you and I, things you must know," her accent is mostly American but there is something behind it, something exotic.

Closing the door he turns back to see her patting the bed next to her and he goes to sit beside her and waits for her to talk.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sweet anons, please relax and take a deep breath…Now trust me.


	8. Chapter 8

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**08**

Nervously Kurt studies her and he can see white mixed in with her brown ears, the talk about how he won't really age until the end seems to hold true and he just knows that she's a lot older than she looks.

"Kurt, there are some things you need to really understand about being a bunny, and why you're more important than you know, so young to have such responsibly on those shoulders, but you're a bunny, you're already strong," she says kindly.

"Those lovely instructors have told you things, but they have perhaps not told you everything, or even at the whys we have had to guess at," she points to her ears, "Please Kurt, please would you sniff my ears."

Baffled he invades her personal space and sniffs a few times, and he can smell the most amazing scent, like home, like happy, like everything good all rolled into one blinding hit that has him reeling and shuddering in a good way.

"And that is why the other hybrids come to us when they are upset, the more upset and stressed they are the more," she air quotes, "'Spaced out', they become," and he remembers how David and Santana, and then Puck looked like they'd been drugged. Finn hadn't been so bad, but then he doesn't stress in the same way.

"Alright I can see how that could come in handy," he ventures not sure where this is going.

"More than handy little bunny, it will be essential for some, for example if they lose someone dear to them you will have the onerous duty of them coming to you for comfort and sniffing your ears for many days as they grieve," he lifts an eyebrow at that, he can just guess how his dad is going to react to strangers turning up asking to sniff the man's son and stay over. "Oh do not give me that look," she laughs, "You will have already shown great compassion and understanding to those around you, reached out a hand of friendship to the lost and suffering," she pats his hand and squeezes it.

"Now the nice lady will have told you how you have a calming effect on those hybrids around you," she says and he nods still a little stunned at the radius they'd given him, "They exaggerate slightly, you are too young for two thousand miles, maybe you manage a few miles only," her accent is thicker, almost Germanic. "In time as you grow older it will grow until it does indeed have a range of two thousand miles. But it will never cross the boarder to a neighbouring country, not unless you step foot in that country. It does mean you are free to live where you please as your circle of influence will over lap with other bunnies and bring peace to the hybrids living within it."

That certain makes sense and he nods, though he's not convinced they've measured it right, surely it should stay smaller and not expand that far.

"And the cowards have given me the lovely job of talking to you about your hormones," his face floods with colour and he just knows this talk is going to be much worse than the one he had with his dad, though his dad had been right it does change you.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks him bluntly and he shakes his head not wanting to admit to it but trying to be honest. "Good," she smells relieved, "At least you had your first time already, was it gentle? With someone you love?"

Squirming he nods again, "Yes, my boyfriend, Blaine, it was," he hesitates, "Well awkward and a little painful to start with but then… We took our time, we didn't hurry and… It was… Just…So..." How do you explain something so wonderful?

"That is good," she holds his hand again and he really can smell how happy she is for him, "But I am also so sorry," and now her ears droop and her eyes become so big he almost drowns in them, "Because I have not seen the name Blaine down on the list of changed, and he is still fully human, he will not understand what is going to happen to you soon, and I hurt for you little bunny because this is not easy, but you must leave him now, you must move on and let him move on too."

Jerking his hand from her he jumps off of the bed and springs to the far wall squeaking angrily, "No," he shakes his head, "No."

She just gives him a pitying look and he really wants her to understand that after everything he's been through with Blaine as a friend and then a boyfriend that this bunny situation won't be enough to break them up. He believes in Blaine, and Blaine believes in him, they are going to get through this.

"Ah, so young," Mina's wistful, "Perhaps this Blaine will be the exception to the rule when it comes to full human partners, come sit down again Kurt, let me explain it for you, then you can talk with your Blaine later today, and we will see," she's humouring him and he doesn't care, he'll prove her wrong, they'll prove her wrong.

Sitting back down he gets comfortable and then she says, "Bunnies and wallabies, because they are the Australian version of a bunny, all have a sexual cycle they will go through, it starts at once a week, then gradual shifts to once every two weeks and will one day finish as once a month. At it's height which we call 'Heat' a bunny's body floods with hormones unique to the bunny or wallaby hybrids and it will drive the bunny into a frenzy, the bunny must have a sexual encounter with another hybrid, and heat will last for up to eight hours."

Horrified he stares at her, "Yes there must be another hybrid involved," she states firmly, "During the encounter the hybrid will release their own hormones and that will trigger the safe ending of heat in the bunny. I'm sure you've already started to think on how you can get around it, all bunnies do, but if you do not give in to your body's demands you will die."

Scoffing at her and the scare tactics she's using he rolls his eyes not believing her.

"Ah, I wish it were otherwise, but if you do not have a hybrid nearby, and for you it will be any mammal hybrid, if you were a wallaby you could also ask a reptile or lizard hybrid to help," she pauses, "I'm rambling, so much to tell you, so little time, but know this, if you do not have the encounter with the hybrid that you need, remember a mammal hybrid, then your body with suffer the consequences, the normal effects are ruptured eardrums, vomiting blood, and your internal organs will shut down for a few hours."

Swallowing he searches her face to see if she's making fun of him and she's not, she's deadly serious.

"That is the first time you miss heat, the second is worse, much worse," Mina warns him, "A few bunnies can survive it, none survive the third in a row. You need only fulfil heat and it resets the counter for you again."

"Why?" He asks, "Why do we have to do that? Why do our bodies do that to us?" He just wants to know why it's all happening to him, why couldn't he be a cat? Or a dog? Something that doesn't involve hormones like this.

"We have always asked those questions and the 'Why me?' one. We do not know but we think it might be to force us to stay with the hybrids," he turns that over in his head, "We bunnies are a gentle lot, we rarely fight physically, we like helping people, and the world is full of those who are not like us, they enjoy fighting, being mean, and if given the chance I'm sure we would happily go and live elsewhere to enjoy the peace and quiet," now that he can agree to as long as they had shops and theatre he'd be happy. "But we must have hybrids with us or we will die, so we must stay with them, and our influence makes them more peaceful."

Sniffing him she smiles, "Ah you are a very good little bunny, even now you are wallowing in the 'why me?' but you are also getting angry," she laughs a breathy musical sound, "We might be sweet and gentle and kind, but no one said we couldn't get angry now and again."

"It's not fair," he growls out, he was happy, he was finally happy, senior year might not be going to plan, but what in his life ever did? Things were going better than they ever had, and now this.

"No it is not," comes the agreement and they sit there in silence for a few minutes.

Stirring she looks over at him, "Are you ready for the rest?"

"There's more?" Oh please not something else.

"Only information for you," patting his back she says, "When you enter heat for the first year your brain will shut down, your morals and inhibitions will get in the way so they will be shunted to one side, you will have flashbacks and if you can pick someone for your harem quickly and you both get on well you will remember more and more, and then you can be awake to remember it all."

That's disturbing and he can't work out if that's a good thing or not.

"Also as a boy, you must do things before sex so that you will not get hurt, you do not need to worry, the hormones will make you ready," he was right this conversation was worse than the one with his dad, at least he'd had leaflets he could read in bits.

"Oh," he sighs and wonders how much more worse his day can get.

"The hybrids that you pick, you can choose for only one to help you with heat each time but it will exhaust them and they will need over a week to recover, or you can pick two or more to help and they will take days to recover. It is the reason we must have more than one hybrid in our harems, again it seems to be linked to forcing us to stay with the hybrids."

And now he knows why she told him to break up with Blaine, because once a week he's going to have to sleep with another person, and then the following week a different person. Blaine's understanding and willing to compromise, but to let your boyfriend be naked with two others? That's above and beyond the call of duty, and Kurt can remember his own reaction to Sebastian muscling in on Blaine, and now Sebastian's here in McKinley too.

Warm arms hold him and he clings to her as he sobs and even now he makes the damn squeaky noise, he hates it, he hates it all.

Mina hums as she holds him and he can hear her telling him that it gets better, that he will find happiness, and he will look back and wish he could tell his younger self so many things, and one of those things will be that it will be all right.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. Chapter 9

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (seriously it's still multishipper).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**09**

Pulling himself together he gives himself a mental slap and sits up refusing to give in or give up. Things have gone wrong for him before, he had to throw the Diva off and let Rachel win, his silly crush on Finn broke his heart, his dad got sick, and now he's friends with Rachel, Finn's his brother and his dad's more healthy than he's been in years.

Rubbing at his face he sniffs a few times and accepts the tissues Mina hands him.

There's a small sink, toilet and shower unit in the corner and Kurt refuses to think why he'd need them as he splashes his face and then pats it dry. Checking the mirror there are signs he's been crying but most have faded already, including the ugly blotches he normally gets.

Focus on the good, on what he can control, on what he can build on.

"Interesting," Mina says and walks over, "But be careful not to lock too much of yourself away, you must let your heart out to play now and again." Ruffling his hair, which he hates, she fusses over his clothes and then nods, "The others are having a little talk about bunnies, they are being told how they can please you when you are in heat."

Oh no, the day has officially gotten worse.

"And those that argue, that say bad things will get a treat," except her voice has hardened, "There is a tape of a sweet little bunny, there were no hybrids nearby, her family could only watch," he can feel the colour drain from his face, "Yes, you understand, and now those who refuse to listen will get to see her die slowly by inches, and then they will be much nicer to all bunnies."

She's been kind to him, she's done her best to help him come to terms with what's happened to him and what's going to happen to him, but he really doesn't want to upset her.

"Let us take you back, then you can eat those lovely carrots," her nose wrinkles at that, "And I will go and find this Blaine for you and talk to him for you," he's grateful that she's willing to do that for him.

"Actually Mina it might be best coming from me," he knows Blaine, he knows how to phase this, and maybe, just maybe they can come through this.

"No," she says firmly startling him, "No, this I will do and he will listen, and he will learn your fate if you do not, I am older Kurt, the young scoff as you did, but he will listen, and if he is sensible he will think," over riding his arguments she hustles him out of the room simply telling him its for him and his harem to use for the express purpose of fulfilling heat, not for letting his harem miss classes.

He notices she doesn't say about him missing classes as if she already knows he won't skip them.

Miss Pillsbury is outside waiting anxiously and he's trapped into going back, seething he gives in with bad grace.

At the classroom he walks in to find the other hybrids upset and the instructor having trouble controlling them. Finn and Britt are the worst and Kurt ends up letting them sniff his ears as Mina steps in and helps out with some of the others.

Eventually Mina wheedles it out of the instructor, the hybrids are not happy with what's going to happen to Kurt, a few had to have it spelled out to them and now they're all angry, upset and concerned.

Shocked Kurt continues to comfort Finn and Britt before moving on and letting others sniff his ears to calm down. "Dude," is all Azimio says, and that's a huge surprise, he'd have thought the donkey would have been the worse offender, yet David gives Azimio a long look that speaks volumes, something's happened in Azimio's past that Kurt doesn't know and he's happy to leave it like that too.

Puck breathes in deeply and mutters, "Just let me know man, the offers out there," Kurt really doesn't want to think about it but he nods anyway.

A strong arm rests across his shoulders, "Britt and me, we're on the end of a phone, you need us, you just call," and Santana saunters off.

Not quite meeting his eyes David manages to convey that he's open to helping Kurt if he needs it and then the wolf hybrid is near Mina and being allowed to sniff her ears.

"Does Blaine know?" A voice he hates asks quietly, "If you need it there are several sites that have good information on hybrids, including factual things on bunnies," Sebastian's being earnest and Kurt doesn't trust him for one second.

"Thank you but I think Mina can handle it," he acts more confident than he feels.

"Good, it'll come across better, if she tells him" and Sebastian sits on a handy nearby desk, "Dad always hates this time every three years, maybe this year with what's happening with the extreme Wind turning everyone in that damn stupid country people will stop freaking out so much," and then the boy's gone before Kurt can ask what he meant.

Once the hybrids are calmer they get sent to eat in the canteen at their own table well away from the other non-hybrid kids, and Kurt can hear every word they're whispering with his new super hearing. Poking at his porridge Azimio grunts, "Fuck this, this fucking blows, and I have to eat this shitty food too."

"At least you don't have fish," Sebastian pokes the lumps of meat, "I hate fish."

"I think I win," Artie holds up a locust and snaps it in half. We concede the point and reluctantly eat our food.

"Waffles," Puck says, "I really want waffles."

"Pancakes," Finn adds, "Just the way Kurt makes them, I love it when Kurt cooks."

Finishing his last carrot stick Kurt pushes his plate away and sighs, "When we're free to eat what we want I'll make you pancakes Finn," he promises.

"Really?" Those puppy ears perk up, "Awesome," and his brother digs in to the plate of meat again.

Catching the hopeful look on Puck's face Kurt smiles, "Yes, I'll make you waffles Puck," and then Puck carries on eating.

Struggling some of the hybrids can't clean their plates, not that it stops them from being made to go and get changed and forced out onto the field.

On the way from the locker room they pass a gaggle of kids and one of them's a hockey jock, "Hey Karofsky! Heard you caught the gays man, guess now one of the little cocksucker's a freaking bunny you can get some," it makes the others laugh crudely.

Before anyone can react Coach Sylvester's there, "That's an interesting view you have, now scram to the Principal's office and pick up your expulsion papers, there's a cell in juvie with your name on it."

"But…" the jock in question gapes.

"I'm sorry," the Coach folds her arms, "have you not been following the news, do you really want to live in that country? I'm sure the hybrids would happily have you for lunch, and this country has a zero tolerance attitude to upsetting our bunnies we don't' want them to leave us," she marches him down the corridor as the boy tries to weasel out of it.

Clearing his throat Sebastian shares a look with David and there's something that says they know each other, "You must have heard the rumours that some times a hybrid's nature shows up before the change, and if Kurt's a bunny, one of the gentlest and innocent of all the hybrids it's not some of the guys' faults if their inner hybrid picked up on it."

Whispering starts up and as they're shooed out Finn leans over to Sebastian, "Really?"

He gets a look that means Sebastian just lied, and he did it to protect David, Kurt's now official intrigued and really wants to know what's going on with those two.

Out on the field there are various courses laid out and a huge scaffolding area with ladders, slides, ropes, and if things had been different this might have been fun to do. Over to one side they've even built a giant paddling pool though it is about six feet deep and there are things inside, like hoops, those must be for Sebastian to show off with.

The stands around the field are rapidly filling up and Kurt glares at them all, this shouldn't be public entertainment, but he's used to being stared at and as the others freeze he saunters forward determined to put on a show. He might be a hybrid against his will but that won't stop him from being a star.

Running at the scaffolding he belatedly remembers he can bunny spring and leaps about halfway up the frame and over shoots, he has got to stop doing that. Grabbing a handy rope he pretends that's what he was aiming for all along.

Gasps ring out around the field and he makes a production of it all and then fake tumbles off the end to do a few somersaults and lands on his feet perfectly fine, he bows mockingly to the watchers.

Never one to be left out Puck soon joins him and he can see Finn running around a complicated course and then David charges and joins him the pair of them falling into formation that's fascinating to watch. Sebastian dives into the water and shows off. But the show stealer is Artie climbing to the top of the frame and dancing across a beam.

Kurt can make out their friends sitting in a group and they're all staring at Artie, maybe being a hybrid wasn't so bad after all.

Scanning the crowd Kurt can't see Blaine and he hopes that means Mina has been able to talk to him and help him understand.

Getting back to the task in hand he springs to another beam and runs across it before sliding down a chute and racing the squirrel up the side of the frame. A few words drift over to them as they perform, a few of the kids watching wonder what its like, and that's a few more who might not hate hybrids and will live happily side by side with them, perhaps this wasn't a complete waste of time then.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	10. Chapter 10

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (Mini Filling Chapter).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**10**

Gathering what few things he'd brought with him Kurt fills his bag up and follows the older hybrid outside, the new hybrids were being let out of school early and driven to their homes.

Through shameless eavesdropping Kurt knew that the magpie girl, Sebastian and David were all being moved somewhere new. Both the girl and Sebastian lived too far away to easily commute to school everyday and a special set of apartments were ready for them to stay in and make them as homely as possible. But something about the internet and David's family meant he was being removed for very different reasons.

Still without his phone Kurt doesn't know what the rumours about David are and then they're outside in the weak sunshine.

Another hybrid is standing outside talking to Mina he towers over Mina. He's a wolf with pale brown ears and tail, the man's laughing at something she's said and then turns to spot them all walking towards the older bunny.

Grinning the wolf is so predatory and male, so primal and alpha Kurt almost checks the man out and then flushes. Bounding over the wolf goes straight for David who won't look at him, "Hey little wolf brother," and an arm is slung around the boy's shoulder, "I'm Rick, it's good to finally meet you and hey I've been reading your GPA, dude you are one seriously smart guy," drawing David off towards a car the wolf keeps talking and by the time they reach it the younger wolf's tail has wagged a few times his ears aren't flattened down on his head but pricked up and listening.

It's the happiest Kurt's seen David since he'd walked into the gym as a wolf.

The rest of the hybrids leave and then Kurt's wiggling into a car seat with Finn, Mina effortlessly gets in the front, her ears don't catch, she doesn't squirm because of her tail, and Kurt fumes wanting to be that good.

He'll just have to practice.

Home, he races Finn for the door where dad and Carole are waiting for them. Pulled into hugs the two boys simply hold tight and Kurt's really glad to be there right now.

A soft cough and Mina's waiting to be introduced. Ushered inside Mina doesn't wait or beat about the bush and says, "Mr Hummel we need to talk about your son's sex life."

Backing away Kurt can see the look on his dad's face and then Finn's pounding past him so he flees after the dog and then bunny springs up the stairs. They charge for Finn's room and slam the door before the explosion can happen.

"Dude that was close," Finn leans against the door.

Sitting on Finn's bed Kurt wrinkles his nose at the smell, "Yes, though I'm worried Mina might give dad another heart attack."

"Nah, she's a bunny, she wouldn't do that," Finn collapses onto the bed and sort of rolls on it, "Oh that feels so much better," peeking at Kurt he grins, "Does this mean I can have my pancakes in the morning?"

"Maybe," he rolls his eyes at the boy.

"Cool," Finn accepts that and grabs his phone to scroll through the messages, "Oh hey, look Rachel's having a small party at hers tomorrow, she says it'll give us a chance to recon… something with our families, and then we can," he holds the phone out to Kurt.

Scanning the message Kurt struggles to hide his sigh from Finn, "She means it will give us time with our family, and then tomorrow we can all meet up and she can sing karaoke to us."

And that's another thing, now Finn's a dog, how will that affect his engagement to Rachel? As much as him being a bunny might break him up with Blaine, just how was Rachel going to cope with it all? She might be one of his best friends but his own future was looking shaky and he knew none of them would ever hold her back.

Finn doesn't give him a chance to wallow in what if's as the boy asks to touch his ears and then finds the spot that makes Kurt's foot drum on the floor, "Finn!" Kurt retaliates and Finn's foot drums on the floor.

"Boys?" Carole's outside the door, "Can I come in and are you two behaving?"

"It's open mom, and geez of course we were," Finn calls out and then sneaks one last rub at Kurt's ears so his foot is drumming as Carole walks in.

"Oh," she grins at them, "Behave Finn, I'm sure that was you," she knows him too well.

"Mom," the boy whines.

Closing the door she joins them on the bed and asks, "So what have you two boys been up to?"

Rambling Finn tells her and Kurt has to help and tell his parts too, she laughs at some points, frowns unhappily at others, and nods at yet more.

At one point Finn tries to demonstrate a move in the small confines of the room and knocks a lamp off the side, before it would have crashed to the ground and smashed into a million pieces, but half way down Finn's caught it.

"Oh wow," he's excited and his tail wags causing a haphazardly piled set of DVDs to crash to the ground instead.

"Oh Finn," Carole helps him pick them up.

"How's dad doing with Mina?" Kurt blurts out worried about him.

Glancing back at him Carole says, "Your dad is currently losing the argument and watching a video," oh no, Mina wouldn't have made him watch THAT video would she? Finn has the same idea and whines sadly.

Motioning him over Kurt lets him sniff his ears to cheer him up, "It's okay Finn, I'm not going to end up like her, everything's going to be fine," maybe if he says it enough it'll come true.

"Give her a few more minutes," Carole sits down next to them and rubs a hand down Kurt's back, "He's stubborn but he loves you so much he'll come around, and that bunny seems sweet but I think she's pure steel under that softness."

"She's a bunny," is all Kurt says and hopes his dad doesn't hate him because of this, but if his dad can learn to handle him being gay then he knows his dad will handle this too and help him come to terms with it too.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	11. Chapter 11

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (remember multiship).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**11**

Hiding in Finn's room for another half an hour, Carole volunteers to venture out to see what's going on and Kurt wants to make sure he's dad's all right. She's gone for only a few minutes and then she's back to tell them the coast is clear, Mina was just talking to Burt.

Hurrying downstairs the boys raid the kitchen, Kurt gets some fruit and Finn nabs the ingredients for a grilled cheese sandwich, Kurt never could see the point of that but Finn loves them so he munches on an apple and critiques Finn's sandwich making skills until Finn chases him out of the kitchen.

Gathering his courage he goes to the living room where his dad is sitting next to Mina, her ears are down and laying over her shoulders. Then dad looks up and Kurt can see the man's been crying and was close to tears, "Dad…"

"Kurt," his dad says and Kurt springs across the room to land nearby and falls into those strong arms. "Kiddo…" he's hugged fiercely, "Kurt if I could take this back from you, if I could do something…"

"I'll be okay," Kurt tries to reassure him, "We'll get through this somehow dad, you'll see."

"Love you Kurt."

"Love you too," he holds on tight and then reluctantly pulls back.

Bumbling into the room Finn's managed to get his sandwich grilled and he obliviously crashes down into the other sofa, "Oh man, that's so awesome, grilled cheese sandwich let me love you forever," and stuffs another piece into his mouth.

"Finn chew," Carole reminds him and she's carrying various beverages and offers one to Mina.

"Thank you," the other bunny says and smiles leaning back into the sofa, "You have a very lovely home and family."

"We're lucky, that's all," Carole says, "Plus with Kurt here the house was always going to look fabulous, my son is good at creative things like that," and the easy way she's accepted him always made Kurt a little uncomfortable, but now it's nice and it's comforting.

They make some more small talk and then Mina takes charge of the informal meeting. "We have a little time before Kurt's hormones will appear, perhaps as much as a week, so now is a good time to start thinking of the hybrids you can accept into your fledgling harem."

He doesn't want to have to talk about this but he nods hating this whole thing.

"Good," she reaches around dad to pat his hand, "You're a very strong bunny Kurt. So I have been speaking to the hybrids in the area, the women were very excited to hear of a male bunny and then they all sulked when they found out you were gay," she winks at him as he blushes. "The males have learnt to relax about many things and most are open to auditioning for a shot at…"

"Auditioning?" Kurt really hopes that doesn't mean what he thinks it means.

"Yes, you fill in a personality form, they fill in one, we try and match you so you will get on, and then they turn up, you spend a few hours getting to know one another, that is auditioning," she frowns, "Did I use the wrong word? My English is good but sometimes…" And then she blushes, "Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, I did not mean…"

Everyone seems relieved at that misunderstanding being cleared up and Mina moves swiftly, "Anyway, in the long term there are many hybrids that would be happy to be part of your harem. It is hard to get the right ones to start with, not only do you need to get on with them and be friendly, loving even, but they must get on with each other too. Tensions are often high when a new hybrid joins, and I have even had to break up fights until things quieten down and everyone learns their place in your affections and in the others affections too."

"Affections?" Finn frowns, "I thought they were just getting naked with Kurt?"

"No," she seems shocked, "No, they will be um, friends or boyfriends with Kurt, and with each other."

"Boyfriends…" Dad mutters.

"Yes, it is not just for the hormones, it is much more, harder, awkward, so many hands to hold and hearts to care for," her accent has thickened again, "I am not explaining this right."

"No I think you are," Carole says and if anything she's relaxing, "So Kurt will be cared for, loved, oh god I was so worried when I saw the ears. He really is going to be okay."

Struggling to wrap his head around it Kurt can sort of see what she means, "What about Blaine?" He asks.

And Mina smiles, "Well you were right he is not like most narrow minded humans, we talked, after he washed his hair of the nasty gel," her nose has wrinkled up and Kurt flashes back to sniffing his own shampoo and how bad it had been. "I made sure to explain it all to him and he volunteered to watch the video but made me switch it off," and Kurt's not surprised about that, she seems to enjoy making people watch it. "He did not say no," she hesitates, "But he did not say yes either, he must think about it Kurt, it is a big thing you are asking of him, to share you with others when he has had you all to himself up until now."

Sadly Kurt leans on his dad, "Thank you for trying Mina."

"You are welcome young bunny, and now I am sorry but I must ask you to look at the names of the new hybrids, are there any you would consider for your harem?" She passes over a list of names and some have already been crossed out, "I have already shown this to Burt, as much as he hates this he is trying and he has said some you would never consider so they have been removed."

He can see Azimio's name is fully crossed out, but strangely Sebastian's and David's are only partly crossed out.

"The lion is ready to help you full time," she says and Kurt finds Puck's name with the note 'FT', as do David's and Sebastian's names. Quinn, Santana and Britt all have 'Emergency' next to theirs, as does Finn's.

Shocked Kurt looks up as his brother who shrugs, "Dude, I can't let that happen to you, I'd do anything to look after you."

"Thank you Finn," now he hopes that situation never happens, because he really does think of Finn as his brother.

Studying the list more he notices something, "Artie's not on the list."

"He's not a mammal," Mina jogs his memory, "Though he did volunteer to be an emergency or whatever you needed from him."

"'Kay," he goes back to staring at the sheet of paper and there aren't a huge number of choices open to him, "Yes to the girls and…" he swallows, "And Finn as emergency. Um, yes to Puck full time. Maybe to David?" If Blaine breaks up with him then there's no reason to say no to David, not now, but if Blaine doesn't then Blaine needs to make the choice too. "Err, Sebastian, no, I'm sorry but he blinded Blaine, I just can't."

"It is fine Kurt," Mina says comfortingly, "I have the little personality test here for you, a few simple questions, skip those you aren't ready for yet. You have already bought yourself time by picking the Puckerman boy, you have an extra week."

Giving the list back he swaps it for two pieces of paper and a pen. None of the questions are hard, more along the lines of what his favourite things were and how he liked to spend his time, genres of books and films. He hands the completed form back and she thanks him.

"I have left my number with Burt, if you need me you let me know, I have to make a stop to see the little wolf and help him settle into his new life away from that horrible woman who called herself his mother," Mina gets up and grips Kurt's shoulder.

Carole sees her out and Kurt curls up next to his dad wanting to hide from the reality of his own life.

"So what's up with Karofsky?" Finn asks trampling in the way he does.

Clearing his throat dad tells them that one of the boys in Dave's new but now old school publicly outted him and Dave's family weren't taking it too well, his dad and mom were fighting and it was heading to a very messy divorce as Dave's mother wanted him 'cured'.

Kurt liked David's dad, he seemed nice when he'd met him, Kurt thinks his name was Paul, and he's embroiled in trying to keep his son. While in the background a nasty cyber bullying war was taking place up to and including links to sites that teach you how to tie knots to hang yourself.

Kids were so cruel.

David had caught the beginning of it all and then he'd escaped to go sit around McKinley, no wonder he'd been so unhappy. Not only had Kurt rejected him, he'd walked straight into that, it must have been the boy that had been at Breadstix who'd started it.

Risking a peek at his dad's face he knows that sometime soon the penny's going to drop and his dad's going to start asking a lot more questions about the bullying. It won't be long, his dad's not stupid, he can hide behind his 'I'm just a simple mechanic' mask but he's proved time and again to be anything but.

Going through the motions of life they eat dinner, Kurt and Finn wash up. And then Kurt drags himself upstairs and falls face first onto his bed. He doesn't need to do his facial routine anymore so he suddenly has more time on his hands in the evenings.

Grabbing his phone he scrolls through the many messages from his friends, all of them wondering where he was and then asking him to deny the rumours of his hybrid state, and finally they're acceptance.

Quickly he types out a message to Blaine, "Hi, I'm so sorry, so very sorry, I love you, Kurt xxx."

Not expecting anything back he tries to blank his mind and lays there staring outside and from the clock he knows it's getting dark but it doesn't look like it to his new improved eyes. He watches the trees move in the breeze and wishes for the hundredth time he could wake up from this dream but he knows he wont.

His phone beeps.

It's from Blaine.

In two minds about reading it he opens it up wanting to get the bad news out of the way, "Hey, I love you too, I just need some time, B 3."

It only makes it worse, because he loves Blaine and he understands why Blaine will probably just walk away. And Blaine loves him and now has to try and share him. It's not fair.

"Kurt?" dad's standing at his bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he sits up and his dad sits next to him.

"I'm really not happy about the Puckerman boy, or the Karofsky kid, but," his dad pulls him in for a hug, "I get why you might have picked them, its just Mina made sure I knew it's not fixed in stone, you can pick others, less troubled others."

Cuddling into his dad for the first time in years Kurt nods pretending he has a choice in this matter. It's either them or complete strangers he's never even met before.

"And one day soon, not yet, you and me are gonna sit down and have a damn long talk about the Karofsky kid and the fact you hid he was gay from me," Typical, trust dad to have worked it out so quickly. "I love you Kurt."

"Love you too dad," and they lay quietly like that for a few hours only speaking now and again to remind each other of the good times, like Kurt finally learning to ride a bike, tea parties, working in the garage together. Family things.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	12. Chapter 12

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**12**

Picking from a list was one thing, having the guy you've picked from a list lounging on your bed like he belongs there in one of those threadbare t-shirts he's always wearing, was a whole new thing on it's own.

They have Rachel's silly party to go to soon, and Puck had turned up an hour ago with a bag ready to move into Kurt's room just in case Kurt had a bunny emergency.

It was only Saturday, they'd changed last Wednesday night, it shouldn't happen yet, but the way Kurt's life was going so far he'd given in to be on the safe side.

Glancing at his phone Kurt really wants Blaine to answer the texts he sent earlier, letting the boy know he'd already had to start choosing his harem in case heat started early. That Puck was a yes, David was a maybe, and the girls were emergency backup and so was Finn. He'd been told some of the other older hybrids had already completed their personality forms so he'd have to start 'auditioning' some of them too.

Nothing. The cell phone is blank, no messages.

And Kurt is rapidly running out of time.

Dad was taking Puck's appearance well and hadn't punched the boy or thrown him out, yet. Puck was working on dad's last nerve with an uncanny insight on how to aggravate it. Probably promising to keep the noise down if Kurt hopped on board for some late night loving hadn't helped. Or telling Dad that despite rumours he'd had the op so he wouldn't knock Kurt up.

Sighing Kurt brushes his ears and straightens his shirt, he was as ready for this little disaster in the making at Rachel's as he was ever going to be.

"You look amazing and your butt does not look big in those skin tight pants," Puck says.

Spinning around Kurt finds him reading a sports magazine, startled he blurts out, "Did you even look?"

"Don't have to," the lion relaxes back not taking his eyes off the magazine, "You always dress good, if weird, the pants are always way too tight and show off your legs and butt, oh and the butt? Damn thing curves in all the right places."

Unsure if he should be flattered or offended Kurt checks his butt in the mirror, and it really does curve, but was curve good or bad?

Was curve sexy? Or baby penguin?

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asks and tries to ask if Puck's going to change without actually asking.

"Yeah, ready whenever you are sweetheart," and that makes Kurt lift an eyebrow at him, "Wow dude I can feel the glare from over here," putting the magazine down Puck sighs, "Look, Kurt, we have a past and I may have been a bit of a dick to you because I was an idiot," Kurt's not sure that throwing him into the trash every single day counts as a bit of a dick or a huge giant dick. "But you need me, I'm between girls, and as much as I enjoyed the college chicks, I found I liked having a steady girlfriend. So I get to have mind blowing bunny sex with you, keep you alive in the process and date you with maybe a side ordering of Blainers, life is good."

Shrugging the teens adds, "Besides you have bitch attitude in spades, you're funny, you're smart, and you're sexy as hell. I know it won't last, you're gonna leave me to go live some amazing life, but until then I'm gonna enjoy. Life's too short man." Getting up the boy saunters out, "See you downstairs."

Rolling his eyes Kurt grabs his phone and then decides on a light jacket as he won't get cold, it isn't until he's climbed into his baby, Finn's driving tonight, that he realises Puck meant every word, and he has to take several mental steps back.

Everyone really does leave Puck.

Mostly because Puck's an idiot and seems to go out of his way to push people away, but he'd really turned around in the last few years and the time he was with Lauren was probably the only time Puck has stayed out of trouble and seemed genuinely happy.

His own life is in freefall and Kurt really doesn't need anyone else's problems to deal with, but Puck has offered to help Kurt out and the boy sighs softly as he faces up to the fact that he really is dating Noah Puckerman all round bad boy and trouble maker.

At Rachel's they park up and get out, Kurt's staring to get the hang of not catching his tail on the seats. Walking towards the door Kurt fights with himself about holding Puck's hand but it just feels weird at the moment, and neither of them knows if Blaine is going to stay in the relationship, and the possible addition of David joining them is too much for Kurt to think about right now.

He can say the words that Puck's his boyfriend, that will do for now, they'll sort the rest out later.

Mr Berry opens the door and greets them all warmly, but Kurt can smell something when the man looks at Finn and apparently Finn's picked it up as well. Glossing over it they get ushered into the dinning room where the other Mr Berry and Rachel are setting the table.

They're a little early so the only other people here are Tina and Mike. Finn had wanted to get here a few hours earlier so he and Rachel could have some alone time to talk and try and work out what his change would do to their relationship.

"Finn!" Rachel's voice dominates the room and Kurt struggles to hide the wince from the volume.

"Rach," Finn claps his hands over his ears as he was a lot closer.

"Oh Finn are you okay?" She's gone into sweet mode and reaches out to hug her fiancé when said fiancé starts gagging and backing up from her. "Finn what's the matter?"

"Rachel what are you wearing?" Finn manages to get out as he holds an arm out to stop her getting any closer.

"But you like this dress," her face has fallen.

And now Kurt can smell it, "No Rachel," he backs away too, along with Puck, "The perfume, what perfume are you wearing?" To say nothing of the dress, it has a short hemline, but the colours and that material? Honestly how does Rachel manage to take what should be amazing and turn it into that monstrosity?

"Oh," At least she's stopped advancing, "My dad's got it for me as I was so upset that I couldn't see Finn, is something the matter with it?"

"Princess it stinks," and Puck brings diplomacy to the whole situation.

"We're so sorry," Mr Berry says and walks up to put his arm around his daughter, "They brought round special soaps for Rachel to wash with and we should have realised Finn's nose wouldn't be able to take any kind of perfumes."

And he's lying. Kurt can hear a shift in the man's heartbeat, a something in the man's voice.

The other Mr Berry hugs Rachel from the other side, "Honey we're sorry I guess we're all going to have to learn to adapt to Finn's hybrid nature, to make big changes in all our lives for him, and even rethink our futures," hmm, Kurt can remember listening to dad and Carole planning something with the Berry's about derailing the wedding plans, he'd stayed out of it, now he wishes he'd been in on it, because Finn can hear them lying and the whole thing was going to back fire badly.

"Um, I'll go wash then," and Rachel flees the room, Tina hot on her heels to help out.

Mike comes over, "Err, am I okay?" The guy is actually sniffing himself, "I don't normally wear a lot of deodorant…"

"It's fine Mike," Kurt steps up to the boy, "You smell fine, they gave us a list of things that smell really bad to our new noses, it's on the internet too, anyone can find it," and Kurt can't help looking at the two Mr Berry's who are SO innocent and failing badly.

Finn's not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he's far from stupid, he's going to work out what they're up to, and Finn can sometimes out stubborn Kurt, it's not going to end well.

Neither set of parents are against the teens dating, it's the whole marriage thing, they're too young, they need a bit more time to grow up before they're ready for such a bit step and commitment.

With tension rising in the room Mike asks, "So are you guys okay? I mean I know you're hybrids now, but it didn't hurt did it? We were kinda worried, there are so many stories."

"It itched a bit," Finn tells him, "I think I was the first one to wake up, Kurt wasn't that far behind me, most of the others slept through it, even Artie, and you'd think your back healing so you can walk would wake you up."

"I woke up after the change," Kurt says, "I could hear a dog barking I thought Finn had snuck the neighbours' dog in the house somehow."

"Sarah demanding breakfast had me up," Puck adds, "Then I did this bad ass move down the stairs before she screamed at me. We had to get ma back from work to watch over her so I could go to school, and on a day off too."

He'd forgotten about Sarah, now what where the Puckerman's going to do with her if Puck had to stay close to Kurt all the time? Luckily Mike asks for him.

"We get special stamps now, it means we can have free childcare for Sarah, and more variety on food stamps so I can eat more meat," Puck grins, "Dude this change is awesome for me and my family."

He hadn't really thought about how the change might be beneficial to people, well to Artie, but not to anyone else.

Voices from outside catch Kurt's attention and his ear twitches, "Mercedes," he smiles, he's not really had a proper chance to catch up with her for too long, there was always Blaine, or Shane or maybe now Sam.

"You can hear that?" Mr Berry asks.

"Yes, I can also hear if people tell big lies too, it shows in their heartbeats," he tries to warn them and glances at Finn briefly hoping they'll catch his hint, they nod and he hopes they're more subtle in their attempt to slow the two teens rush towards matrimony in the future.

It's Mercedes, Rory and Sugar. Everyone else arrives a few minutes later and Rachel floats back down the stairs no longer wearing the perfume equivalent of hybrid repellent.

The next big problem comes when they have to sit down for food, the chairs are hard backed and Kurt has to perch right on the end so his stupid tail has enough room.

Obviously the conversation revolves around them changing and they all have to tell their stories of waking up as hybrids. They seem relieved that the change wasn't painful, that the teens really did just wake up different.

Finn gets a few laughs as the describes Kurt's first ever bunny spring and how he'd hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent, when they're all reassured Kurt wasn't injured they laugh at his offended expression and then to his embarrassment he squeaks in front of them.

"Argh, I wish I could stop doing that," Kurt hisses out in exasperation.

"Kurt," Mercedes is staring at him and he can feel his ears drop to his shoulders and his eyes widen. "Oh my god, that's just so cute!"

And that was the highlight of the evening.

Hiding in his bathroom he can hear Puck moving about in the bedroom and getting ready for bed.

Sitting on the toilet Kurt lets his head fall into his hands. They'd finished dinner and trooped down the stairs to the basement, where Rachel was going to sing to them and a fight had erupted as everyone wanted a go at singing, leading to the three lionesses growling at Rachel so Kurt was forced to stop them and he'd had to stand there while they sniffed his ears.

And they were all curious about him being a bunny, and that meant talking about his new harem. Once they'd learnt about what would happen to him if he didn't do as his new hormones demanded they were horrified for him right up until Rachel learnt Finn was an emergency bunny call for him.

They'd argued and Finn had demanded to know if Rachel wanted Kurt to die, and she'd argued back that they were lots of other hybrids and what about Blaine.

In the end Tina had stepped in and everyone had left.

Which meant Kurt was now at home, with Puck, and getting ready for bed.

Creeping out of the bathroom he tries to act okay with the arrangement but Puck must be able to smell how nervous he is, "Dude, seriously, I'm not gonna do anything, jeez."

Awkwardly they work out who has what side of the bed and then Kurt lifts up the covers and crawls under to lie on his stomach. Beside him Puck soon falls asleep and Kurt listens to his new boyfriend breathing in the not so dark of the room.

He really doesn't know that much about Puck, only that the boy loves Mario Kart and has a younger sister.

Tomorrow he's going to have to take time to get to know him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	13. Chapter 13

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (Mini fill and remember – Multi… Plus the upload from yesterday played up, you might need to go back a chapter).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**13**

He's been spending so much time with Rachel lately that he doesn't know what to do with himself on Sunday and ends up in Finn's room watching him play video games with Puck.

Puck's in a seriously good mood, Kurt kept his promise and made him waffles for breakfast and Puck's still not been kicked out by dad who's still glaring at him, but at least Puck's kept his mouth shut so far.

Finn's in a foul mood because of his fight with Rachel, they're currently not talking and Finn's gone into stubborn angry mode. It doesn't help when Puck keeps beating him at the game and rubbing his nose in it.

"Um, Puck, maybe Finn needs some time to himself," Kurt tries to get his new boyfriend to leave his brother alone.

"No way little cupcake," if Puck keeps coming up with annoying names Kurt's going to do something drastic to the boy and take his chances on surviving heat on his own. "My bro needs me and I'm not going to leave him to wallow, I'm going to help."

With this kind of help Finn's going to explode on them and Kurt wracks his brain for something to distract them with, "So who's hungry?"

The tactic works and he ends up leading two hungry boys to the kitchen and slaving away over a sandwich for them, toasted of course. It earns Kurt a grateful look from Finn and he pats his brother on the back as he passes him to sit next to Puck.

So far Kurt's had zero alone time with Puck and still knows next to nothing about the boy.

Cleaning up after them he makes them pick a movie and he can hear the Star Wars theme tune float in from the living room. Shoving the popcorn in the microwave he gets the drinks and then carries it all in for them. He's gets a couple of thumbs up and then Puck grabs his shirt and pulls Kurt down onto the sofa.

Squeaking in surprise Kurt freezes when an arm is slung over his shoulders and he's suddenly cuddling with the sex shark of McKinley. The same bad boy whose eyes are glued to the TV and is settling in for a Star Wars marathon.

Tense and uncertain Kurt sits there and he's really aware each time Puck moves and eats some popcorn. They're halfway through A New Hope when he relaxes enough to lean back into that very muscular arm. Not sure what to do with his hands he leaves them in his lap and slowly gets sucked in to the film, a very young and dashing Harrison Ford sasses the Princess and turns out to be a hero by the end.

Stopping only long enough to load the new film and raid the cupboard for snacks, Kurt sits down by Puck and again that arm is slung over his shoulders. He scoots a bit closer and flushes, he and Blaine cuddle while watching romantic films but it's normally by linking their arms.

When the part where Han Solo's tortured by Darth Vader comes on the TV Kurt turns his head into the handy shoulder and doesn't look, "It's over," Puck says and Kurt peeks to see that yes it is over and he can continue watching.

He hadn't expected Puck to be so caring, he'd have thought Puck would have taunted him and then lied to make Kurt watch the scary bit and so he could laugh at him.

Confused Kurt clears up the mess and more snacks are brought out, though the rate the two boys are going through them has dropped as they've reached saturation point and are now more or less full. Yet when dinner is put on the table in front of them they'll eat all that too.

Daintily he sits next to Puck and it's like the arm is on automatic as it falls over Kurt's shoulders. This wasn't so bad. He can handle Puck if this is the total amount of interaction they're going to have. According to Mina the naked times will pass by unnoticed as Kurt's brain was going to shut down and he wouldn't remember any of it.

There was still the question of Blaine and Kurt's doing his best not to think about it because really Blaine was going to break up with him and Kurt can't blame him in the slightest.

As the end credits roll Kurt lifts his head from Puck's shoulder, "um sorry."

"'S'Cool honeybuns," Puck pats Kurt's leg. "So what we doing next? I thought we could go on line and go beat the crap out of some twelve year olds somewhere."

"Awesome," Finn's all for the plan.

Standing up Kurt taps his foot and points to the mess, both boys stare at it and try to weasel out of it, "No, you clean up first and then you can go and play some violent and pointless video game and mental scar preteens around the world."

Sulking the guys clean up and then wash up under Kurt's supervision, Puck hisses to Finn, "Dude he's your brother…"

"Yeah, that means I get to live here and you don't know the threats he's made to my dinosaur collection man, it's not worth it. Anyway he's your new boyfriend…" gets hissed back and Kurt rolls his eyes at them.

"He's only just let me put an arm around him man, when I can raid his booty more I'll try sweet talking him…" spluttering Puck doesn't even get to finish as Finn splashes him with water, "What the hell?"

"Dude, not cool, that's my little brother, I meant use charm on him, not get in his pants," and Finn splashes him again.

Crossing his arms Kurt mentions, "You know I'm standing right here don't you?"

Grumbling the two finish and grabbing some soda stomp up the stairs to Finn's room leaving Kurt to clean up the water laying everywhere from the splashing and to put everything away. Muttering about teenage boys and an inability to keep things tidy he follows them up the stairs.

They're already set up in Finn's room, they have the headsets on and are frantically mashing buttons in what they'd like to pretend are controlled and planned actions but are really a desperate attempt to stop the twelve years olds from kicking their butts as both sides start yelling and calling each other names.

Luckily the doorbell goes and Kurt says, "I'll get that then."

Neither boy says a word so Kurt walks back down the stairs and opens the door to a very familiar face, "Blaine…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And on that note give me a few days for the next one, thanks.

Also thank you for all alerts, favourites, and reviews, yay someone likes my fiction.


	14. Chapter 14

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**14**

He's really here.

Heart hammering Kurt stares at him and he looks like he always does, so collected, so calm; a flash of memory of Blaine naked and beneath him no longer anywhere near collected and calm distracts him for a second.

Flushing Kurt steps back and to one side so that Blaine can come in if he wants to, and then Kurt waits for the boy to gently and kindly break up with him.

Instead Blaine moves past him and walks into the kitchen, he's here that often he no longer has to ask he simply helps himself, Kurt trails along behind him and Blaine asks, "Coffee?"

"Please..." Confused Kurt stands awkwardly in his own kitchen watching Blaine make them hot beverages. Neat and efficient Blaine's acting like today's just like every other day, as if Kurt doesn't have long white bunny ears, or a tail that keeps twitching because he's nervous.

Blaine being Blaine he makes sure to put down coasters so the mugs won't mark the kitchen table and then he sits down and motions to one for Kurt. Perching on the front of the chair Kurt tips his hips so his annoying tail won't catch on anything.

Holding his coffee cup Kurt steels himself and gets ready to accept Blaine's reasons for breaking up, to help both of them move on from this, it not either of the boy's fault, it's the damn Winds blowing in and causing chaos and disruption.

"Kurt," Blaine starts, and Kurt can feel his ears drop to his shoulders as they give away how he's really feeling. "I'm sorry," a warm hand comes across the table to cover his, "It's just, this is a big thing, a big change," and Kurt's aware of that, it's happening to him, "I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's okay," Kurt brushes it off bravely and sets his jaw, he's a Hummel, he's not going to breakdown in front of Blaine.

"No it's not," and Blaine's right, it's really not okay, but life hands you lemons so you drown in yellow fruit because there never seems to be enough sugar to sweeten all the disappointment and turn it into lemonade. "I got all your texts and messages and I was really angry at first," Kurt's shoulders hunch in a bit, "And you didn't really have a choice did you?"

He wasn't expecting that, he glances up to see Blaine's being sympathetic, "They say heat should hit me soon, anywhere from a few days to a few weeks for the first one."

The hand on his tightens slightly and Blaine's comforting him, oh please no, not the friend speech, he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of that, he feels guilty enough about doing that to David, and he hated it when Blaine did it to him last year at Valentines.

"I wish I could make it go away for you baby," and Blaine couldn't have said that, Kurt must have misunderstood, stupid bunny ears. "I know how private you are, the layers you love," and now the boy's smiling at him, "You are one of the sweetest gentlest kindest people I know, and I know Brittany now."

Uncertain Kurt hangs in limbo wanting to hope but not daring to.

Clearing his throat Blaine says, "Kurt... I love you."

"I love you too," and it still doesn't tell him what he needs to know as his stomach goes crazy.

Standing up Blaine keeps hold of his hand and walks around the corner of the table, "It's going to take some getting used to, I mean the ears and eyes are really cute, but I hope you'll be patient with me."

"Y...You're not breaking up with me?" Kurt whispers.

"No," the other boy's head shakes from side to side and then stills, "Did you want to break up?"

"No!" Kurt says and then squeaks loudly, clapping his free hand over his mouth he waits for Blaine to say something but he just tugs Kurt to his feet and pulls him in for a hug.

Stunned Kurt clings to him and that very familiar hand strokes his back soothingly. "I'm really sorry I wasn't here for you," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's neck, "You should never of had to deal with any of this on your own, I should have been helping you, I should have been here for you to lean on, you're always there for me, I should be there for you."

"Blaine," Kurt hugs him and the boy struggles.

"Kurt, ow," is breathlessly grunted.

Instantly letting go Kurt blinks, "Did I hurt you?" Springing back a few feet he stares at Blaine horrified he could have hurt him.

"I'm fine, but you're a lot stronger than you used to be," the curly haired boy hurries over and hugs him again, "We might need to work on the hugging."

It's only just starting to penetrate, Blaine wasn't leaving him, Blaine was staying and going to try to be part of his harem. "Oh, um, I've already asked Puck to…" He's never had to tell his boyfriend about his other boyfriend before, "Um, what I mean is…"

"I read your messages," Blaine lets him off the hook, "I know I have to share you with Puck, that you need him to help you through heat, I'm not going to say it'll be easy for me, but I really want to try Kurt," those brown eyes are so full of love.

"Okay, but he's your boyfriend too," Kurt tries to explain what Mina had told them and if anything Blaine's more shocked by that than of Kurt having two boyfriends.

"Oh," grabbing a stool Kurt helps Blaine to sit down as his still boyfriend attempts to process that, "So you and me, and then you and Puck, and then me and Puck?"

"Yes," He's just got Blaine back he doesn't want to scare him off, "And anyone one else that joins my harem, we'll be each others boyfriends, Mina hinted that it would be hard work but that it wasn't just for hormones, or the athletic stuff, it was more loving than that."

"Oh," and Blaine's blinking slowly.

Worried he's over shared Kurt drags another stool over and sits next to Blaine waiting for him to say something other than 'oh', something Kurt can work with to convince the boy to stay.

Unfortunately their boyfriend bounds down the stairs, "Hey, you seen the dips?" Barrelling into the kitchen he isn't surprised Blaine's there and rummages in cupboards.

"It's in the far cupboard," Kurt points out and has to watch as Puck paws through the once neatly stacked foodstuff until he crows at finding the dip, "Urgh, Puck do you have to make such a mess?"

"Well, yeah, I gotta give you to kill joys something to do, otherwise you're just gonna drag me to the mall and make me carry bags around for you," he grins at them, "Its all part of my cunning plan to stay home and play video games."

Walking over to them the lion drapes his arm over Blaine's shoulders and leans in, "So Blainers you in or not?"

"Um…" Blaine leans back a little.

"Come on man, are you still in and wanting some hot loving from the Puckersaurus because let me tell you there is plenty of me to go around," it should be cheesy and laughable, but Puck always has been able to pull of that routine and make it sexy instead.

"Um…" a faint nod from Blaine, "Yes?"

A predatory expression flits over Puck's face, "You are not going to regret this," and then Puck tips Blaine's face up and kisses him.

Shocked Kurt's jaw drops and he stares at the two boys, he's very slightly jealous and wants to push Puck off his boyfriend but now is as good a time to learn to share as any.

Having kissed the other boy, Puck now turns his attention to Kurt who sighs softly but lets the mowhawked youth kiss him. The boy's lips are fuller than he expected and a little dry, and Mercedes was right the boy was a sloppy kisser, if he's like this with a closed mouth kiss then an open mouthed kiss was going to be worse.

It wasn't a bad kiss, he's just used to how Blaine kisses him, and they'd taught each other how they liked to be kissed, with some handy hints Kurt had picked up from Brittany that one time he'd tried kissing girls.

"Now you two…" Puck gestures to them and Kurt rolls his eyes but leans into Blaine anyway and kisses him, those familiar lips welcome him and it feels so right. "Let me finish killing those brats from Idaho and then we'll have some alone time," the boy swaggers out of the kitchen but stops to give them a wink.

They listen to his footsteps fade and then bang of Finn's door before Blaine whispers, "We're really dating him?"

"Yes."

"Us, at the same time, Noah Puckerman."

"Yes."

"And he just kissed us."

"Yes."

"Oh, okay," And Blaine seems to be accepting it. "I have two boyfriends."

"Yes."

"And one of them is you."

"Yes."

"Right, I'm not going to be very good at this, I'm still learning how to have one boyfriend, I'm not sure I know how to cope with two," but Blaine's still holding his hand.

"We'll learn together," Kurt reassures him and hopes.

A bang from the front door and Carole is walking in carrying grocery bags, both boys jump to help her, she hesitates for a moment when she spots Blaine and waits to nod her head at him when he can't see her, Kurt can't keep the silly grin off of his face and she smiles back looking relieved.

Dad's soon in bringing the rest of the bags so Kurt helps him carry them in and has a significant glance with his dad about the boy in the kitchen, a hand squeezes his shoulder and the two Hummels share a nod.

They'll talk about it another time if they really need to, until then dad gets out of their way and settles down to watch some kind of sport, and in the kitchen culinary magic begins.

Kurt and Carole do most of the work, with Blaine chopping and stirring as directed and then occasionally stealing little nibbles of food. Sneaking up behind Blaine, Kurt breathes in his ear, "Guess this mean's Puck's plan of getting us alone is doomed to failure."

Chuckling the boy murmurs back, "And you won't do anything to make sure Burt and Carole stick around just to derail his plan will you?"

Feigning innocence Kurt goes back to cooking, "Moi? How could you think such a thing?"

"Because I know you…" It makes them laugh and brightens the mood in the whole house.

Carole calls the two gamers down for dinner and Kurt wrinkles his nose at the sheer amount of food they pack away, he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself how much junk food they'd eaten earlier, it wasn't normal and defied the laws of physics or something.

They all end up in the living room and Puck kicks Finn off the sofa so Blaine can sit next to him and then Kurt settles next to Blaine. Then that arm slides over Blaine's shoulder who jumps and Kurt slides his arm through Blaine's as they watch an action packed thriller.

Puck behaves himself all through the film and then right near the end Kurt can feel fingers on the back of his neck, they run little circles on his nape and it's his turn to jump.

Giving him a quizzical look Blaine spots the fingers and smiles softly.

Maybe having two boyfriends wasn't as bad as Kurt had thought it would be.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	15. Chapter 15

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**15**

Sighing Kurt smiles at Blaine and wonders why he thought having two boyfriends wouldn't be that difficult, because last night boyfriend number one had been very unhappy that boyfriend number two got to stay over and sleep in Kurt's bed while he had to go home alone.

It's not helped by boyfriend number two's reputation and the fact he's not living up to it in the slightest, he's being a complete gentleman. And it's confusing Kurt and boyfriend number one.

Which is why boyfriend number one appeared at Kurt's door at an ungodly hour of the morning with Kurt's favourite coffee in hand and promptly invited himself in.

Getting out of his baby and locking her up Kurt walks next to his two boyfriends, one is holding his hand and being adorable in a bowtie, the other has his arm slung across Kurt's shoulders and is talking to Finn about something Kurt can't be bothered to listen to involving video games.

Heading for the school a howl breaks out and it sounds like potential boyfriend number three. The howl hits something in Kurt's brain and he knows David's in trouble and calling for help.

Finn and Puck start running, Kurt has to disentangle his hand from Blaine's and then he's following them to the dumpsters, though he's a bunny so he's not sure what help he'll be to them.

David's backed up against the dumpsters and there are two shapes cowering behind him. Before Kurt would have assumed that David was picking on them but the half circle of jocks surrounding the wolf and David's recent behaviour just reinforces that the boy really is trying his best to change and be a better person.

The jocks are calling David names, the nicest being faggot, and they really want to get to the two people hiding behind the wolf but they're hesitant to take David on. He's ears are pricked and he's growling menacingly, that scary scowl stuck firmly on his face.

Reaching the ring of jocks Puck and Finn get their attention and suddenly they realise people are drifting over to see what's going on and for once the jocks aren't the top dogs of the school. Some of them remember David and Santana joining forces last year to make the Bullywhips and look like they want to be somewhere else.

"'S'Up Rick?" Puck asks making the boy's name sound like dick.

Oh no Puck's spoiling for a fight.

"Hey Puckerman," The idiot jock grins, "How're you and you're new boyfriend?" The crowd sniggers.

"Which one?" Puck shoots back.

"What?" Rick's brainpower is on the low side and Puck's confused him.

"I got me two boyfriends," Puck smirks, "Two flexible bendy boyfriends with some serious stamina, so which one were you talking about?" The crowd's caught up as Blaine pushes through them to hold Kurt's hand and he's luckily missed most of Puck's description of them.

Gaping like a fish Rick's totally lost and stares at the two boys. "Wait... You're doing BOTH of them!"

"Yep," Puck let's everyone assume and Kurt wants to smack him for saying that, there was a time he wanted a more badboy reputation but he can appreciate having a goodboy reputation now and he doesn't need Puck to drag it through the mud. "Haven't gotten further than kissing but I'll tempt them into more, they'll never be able to resist the old Puckerone charm," the last is directed at them and Kurt keeps a straight face with extreme effort.

"But..." And Rick can't cope with it.

"Seriously what did you think Kurt was going to do?" It's Sebastian and he's brought teachers with him, "He has to have a harem of hybrids or he'll die, it's one of the side benefits of being a bunny, pity they're always the pure ones who get that type of hybridization."

"What?" At this point telling the jock the sky is blue was probably going to confuse him further.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Coach Beiste is one of the teachers and the half ring of jocks folds into a small huddle of jocks with Rick left out on his own to face the wrath of the panther.

"It's what I told you," Sebastian steps over to David like he owns the place, and he should have been a rat not an otter, "We were walking the kids in, as they're new, and we got ambush by these lowbrow humanoids with no sense of fashion, Dave protected the kids, I came and got you."

The four teachers eye Sebastian up, he's not making any friends there, he always rubs people the wrong way, Blaine's heartbeat has kicked up a notch and Kurt squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Miss Pillsbury appears, "Excuse me, can I come through please," she's brought Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester. "Oh David, thank you for looking after the twins," she walks over and bends down to look at the two shapes, "Hello my name is Miss Pillsbury, welcome to McKinley, and well done on not spraying anyone, I'm sure they've already told you that you could blind people when you do that," That slices through everyone's attention and they all turn to stare.

One of the shapes moves around David, its a young boy, black hair with a white stripe running through it and his face is covered in bruises, he reaches up to take David's hand, "We didn't do anything ma'am, they started yelling at us and then they said they were going to throw us away like trash. And they were going to beat David 'til he got better."

"Really..." Coach Sylvester eyes up the jocks who still don't realise how much trouble they're in, and in fact Kurt doesn't know how much trouble they're in, normally the teachers look the other way.

"My office, now," Figgins snaps and the jocks are herded off.

"Well," Miss Pillsbury stands up again, "As the Principal's office is going to busy why don't you two come to my office and we'll fill in the paperwork and sort out some of your new classes," she coaxes the other shape out from behind David and he has to reassure them that Miss Pillsbury is nice and won't hurt them.

The other shape is a girl and she's so similar to the boy it's eerie even down to the white stripe in her hair and the bruises on her face.

Neither of the kids look at Sebastian but the girl reaches up to hold David's hand too, "Hey Blossom, you doing okay?" The wolf asks her and she nods, "Well Miss P is real nice, she'll take good care you, and then later we can meet up in the canteen to eat, I don't have any afterschool stuff so we can go home and you can do homework..."

"Homework?" the boy's disgusted.

"Yeah Beau, homework, I gotta do it, you gotta do it," David says calmly.

"And when you've finished," Sebastian butts in, "We can have some fun and the den mother over there can't say a thing."

Growling at the otter David mutters, "Bas why don't you go..." breaking off David counts to three, "Fine, but no picking up bad habits, he's a bad influence, and you'll soon see it's blindingly obvious why," David glances at Blaine and Sebastian flinches.

Volunteering to walk them in with Miss Pillsbury Sebastian soon has Beau laughing and Blossom hanging onto his hand.

"Thanks Puck," David says, "I was having trouble keeping them safe from those idiots."

"So who are they?" Finn tramples into the conversation.

"Beau and Blossom, don't know their last names yet, they came in on Saturday pretty banged up, their family took exception to them changing. Poor little brats are only twelve, at least they're skunks so they can spray anyone dumb enough to pick on them," David sighs.

Oh, the white stripes make sense now, Kurt hadn't had a chance to see the kids' tails but he bets they're black with white stripes too.

With the incident over the pupils all drift off until only the hybrids and Blaine are left there.

"Hey Kurt," David smiles at him, "Um I heard you'd already started picking your harem, congrats Puck, I know you'll take good care of him and not just the physical stuff," the wolf eyes up Blaine who's still holding Kurt's hand, "And dude, I'm glad you're able to accept them both, it's not that easy when they're a hybrid but you're not, I'm glad Kurt has someone he cares about so much to be there for him."

Stepping closer to him Dave pats Kurt on the shoulder, "Look we both know you're gonna say no to me eventually but it means a lot that you didn't just write me off. Ace, the wolf that was here, he's kinda helping me come to terms with some stuff, and there are a few wolves in his pack that are gay and one of them's gotten married, they're adopting too," this huge smile transforms his whole face, "I think I've actually got a future, it's gonna take me a while to get there, but one day, one day.

"Thanks Kurt, for being patient with me, you could have been a complete jerk and no one woulda blamed you, guess we know which of us is the bigger man huh?" And then David leans in and drops a kiss on Kurt's cheek, "You're gonna find the right hybrids dude, and you're gonna be so freaking happy, you'll give people cavities just from being in the same State as you."

"You backing out of being one of them?" Puck asks relaxing now he's realised David wasn't going to attack.

Snorting David says, "Hell no, but the chances of me being picked are so low Artie's more likely to get in that I am."

"Wait…" Finn's scrunching his nose, "Artie's not a mammal, I thought they had to be a mammal?"

"They do Finn," Kurt tells him, "That's why David said… Never mind."

"Okay," he nods, and then the wind hits us and Blaine shivers, "Hey we should Blaine inside, he'll freeze out here."

Taking up Finn's advice they hurry inside and Kurt walks Blaine to his locker, the others peel off to go to their own, though not before Puck pats Kurt on his butt and squeezes Blaine's shoulder.

This was going to take some getting used to.

That and everyone staring at him, well more like staring at his ears. Linking his arm in Blaine's he moves off acting like everything is fine, maybe if he pretends hard enough it will be.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you Gaazhagens for the skunks.


	16. Chapter 16

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**16**

After the excitement of the morning, the day is almost boring, he moves through the corridors and people get out of his way staring at his ears and not quite meeting his eyes.

The McKinley rumour mill has the jocks from this morning suspended for two weeks, apparently they didn't realise the two little hybrids were twelve or that they were skunks who could have done them serious, permanent harm.

Kurt's just seen the two of them in the canteen with David and Sebastian, their old school wasn't equipped to handle them so they've been forced into high school early.

Principal Figgins also used it as a good example of why the hybrids should be left alone, they're still young and don't know they're own strength, they could hurt the other students by accident, and that's an excellent way to foster fear in the student body.

Excited about Glee even if it is during lunchtime Kurt's ears are sticking straight up and his tail is twitching eagerly. Skipping into the choir room he wiggles his fingers at Blaine and hurries over to him.

"Hi baby," Blaine greets him.

"Hi," he sits down carefully, practice is helping him perfecting not catching his tail, and then he shifts his chair closer to Blaine's.

"…Rachel that's not fair," Finn's complaining, his ears have flattened and his tail's tucked between his legs.

There's trouble in teen matrimonial paradise as the two teens sit on opposite sides of the room and it just marks how awkward and uncomfortable the atmosphere is for all of them as they filter into the choir room.

Puck hasn't seemed to have noticed and thumps down next to Kurt, shifting his chair closer to the bunny so their knees touch and Kurt jumps nervously.

"Right," Mr Schue walks in, "We have Regionals this week, and we're hosting the competition, so we have the advantage, but, some of you have changed, and I'm sorry but you'll have to step back from solos and leads for this one time until you've learnt to adapt," that gets boos and from the lionesses actual hisses.

"Guys, seriously, most of our routines are physical, you're still learning how to use your new bodies, and when we get to Nationals I want you to use them, to show off just how impressive you are now," the teacher tries to explain.

Casting a guilty glance at Kurt Mr Schue says, "And we need to make the performance possible without Kurt or Puck in it, in case Kurt goes into heat, so I'm sorry but neither of you will have that much to do for Regionals."

Hurt at the dismissal Kurt squeaks as Puck's arm slides around his shoulder, "Okay Mr Schue, but since we'll know Kurt's hormone cycle when we get to Nationals, I know you'll put us both forward then," the mowhawked teen says.

"In the ensemble certainly, obviously I'll have the solo if we want to win," Rachel steps forward hijacking the lesson and Finn doesn't look that interested in stopping her.

"Rachel…" Mr Schue tries.

"I'd be happy to have the solo," Sebastian's voice cuts through the club and they all turn to see him lounging in the doorway. Posing for a few seconds the otter glides forward, "I was the captain of the Warblers, I'm sure I can add to the New Directions," he smirks at Rachel, "A better Co-Captain for example."

"But Finn's my Co-Captain," the diva huffs.

"Oh I wasn't thinking of replacing Finn…" Sebastian drawls.

Drawing in a sharp breath the brunette's ready to verbal smack him when Mr Schue clears his throat, "Well that's certainly an interesting offer, but you're not part of New Directions, and we're busy getting ready for Regionals in a few days."

"That's why I'm here, I want to audition," which sets everyone off yelling 'No' and Kurt has to help hold the hybrids back, and let them sniff his ears so they'll calm down. Of course Sebastian knows exactly what to say, "Does this mean that the McKinley underdogs who pride themselves on accepting each other and forgiving them their sins won't let me in?"

And he's got them.

They all turn to Blaine, he's the one that got hurt the most, who suffered because of Sebastian. And Kurt knows Blaine well enough to realise his normally gentle boyfriend is itching to hit the hybrid, plus fairness is one of Blaine's weaknesses. "Fine," he spits out, "Just stay away from me and Kurt," he pauses for a second adding, "And Puck."

"Why would I do that? I'm trying to get into your boyfriend's pants," there has to be a mistake Sebastian isn't an otter he's a snake in the grass.

"Who says you'll get in to my pants?" Kurt mentally cringes at the crudeness.

"Simple, there aren't a lot of options open for you," the hybrid points out, "And it's going to come down to me or some stranger you've never met before. So far you've got Puck, and maybe Karofsky, who else is even on your list? You need at least one more hybrid if not two, your harem is too small you'll wear them out and then be forced to rely on the kindness of strangers or you'll vomit blood and wish you were dead."

Refusing to answer him Kurt sniffs and looks away, he tries not to think how true Sebastian's words are.

"But Sebastian," Blaine breaks in, "In order to have a true and loving harem Kurt has to like the hybrids in it, even care for them, trust them, so how would you fit in?"

Ignoring Blaine the boy goes to Brad and hands over the music he's picked.

And they get to see why Sebastian was the soloist at Dalton, damn him, he's good, and Kurt normally doesn't like this song but the otter sells him on The Wanted and Glad You Came. It's not until halfway through the song that the boy switches focus and sings the rest to Kurt who flushes and turns away.

As the last note fades away Rachel stands up again and then folds her arms, "Well you're good, and yes we could do with your voice, but your underhanded tactics, bullying, and horrible put downs have to stop, and if you ever upset Blaine you will be thrown out."

Flouncing the girl sits down and Sebastian sighs, "Fine."

No one votes they all turn to Blaine who growls, "Fine," too, and Sebastian Smythe has joined New Directions.

He tells them he can't specify the exact songs the Warblers were going to use, but with him and Blaine gone the set list is out of the window anyway, there was only one MJ song and no one else strong enough on vocals to sing the lead, "They're all so used to being back up they've not worked on building up their solo skills."

Finn stands up, "Not a problem in this group dude, for male lead we have a good pick of Blaine or Sam, sorry Mike, your singing's come along so much but not enough for this time, and we need you for the awesome dance routines."

"Not a problem," Mike smiles, the teen knows the only person who can keep up with him on the dance floor is Brittany.

"And we've lost three of our female voices, luckily we still have Rachel and Mercedes and Tina," all three girls preen, "So since we have three songs to sing each of them should take one, including the solo, which leaves Blaine and Sam the duet and the ensemble to split between them."

Turning to Rory the dog rubs the back of his neck, "Man you okay with being the main back up to the ensemble?"

"Well I'd like to be lead but it's fine Finn," the Irish boy smiles softly, "But I'm battling the lot of you for lead in Nationals."

"Deal," Finn laughs.

For once all the available singers will get to be lead in the competition, and Tina's practically bouncing in her seat, she got to sing lead in Sectionals with Kurt but it was great she was getting another shot at it.

Pleased for Tina and Mercedes he sits back and lets the arguments of who's doing what erupt. Sam wants to sing the duet with Mercedes, Rachel wants the solo, and Tina's just happy to get to sing.

Sniffing the air Kurt can smell pain coming from Mercedes, he's out of touch of with the full gossip, but there was something about Shane and her breaking up. Yes her and Kurt have not been that close since Kurt went to Dalton and now he's nearly always with Rachel, especially after Mercedes left to join the Trouble Tones, but he doesn't want to see his friend in pain either, she's far too fabulous for that.

Graceful Kurt stands up and goes to get their attentions when he squeaks really loudly, gasping he flushes as everyone turns around, "Um, I was going to suggest that Rachel and Blaine would make the best team for the duet, which leaves Mercedes, Tina and Sam to decide on who solos."

It breaks the deadlock, Tina reaches out and squeezes Mercedes' hand, "I'll do the ensemble", that way Mercedes wouldn't be left with Sam no matter what happens. Realising he's been out manoeuvred Sam backs down and agrees to partner Tina.

With the worst of the drama out of the way Kurt excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Old habits die hard and he ducks into the nearest girls' bathroom. It's cleaner than the boys' and as he washes his hands afterwards the door opens. The girls of McKinley are so used to him he doesn't bother to turn around.

"You wear girls' clothes and now you pee in the girls' toilets too," It's Sebastian.

"Why Sebastian how unpleasant to see you again," drying his hands Kurt turns his back on the other hybrid.

Laughing the boy says, "Really Kurt, we're still playing this game?"

"You started it by trying to steal my boyfriend from me, oh and then all the little things like trying to blind him with rock salt," Kurt shoots back.

"I was aiming for you," the otter tries to justify it.

"And how is that supposed to help?" Kurt snarks.

"Because you're taller than Blaine, and I was aiming for that atrocious set of clothes you were wearing, really Kurt you can do better, but then with your taste in fashion probably not."

"At least I don't wear silly striped shirts with giant collars," and Kurt wants to slap himself for such a weak retaliation.

"That's the best you can do? Your so called brother wears them," Sebastian smirks.

Yes, Kurt's been given an opening he can't miss, "And you've just proved my point, Sebby," Kurt goes to sail past him having won that one when his arm is caught in Sebastian's hand. "Let. Go. Of. Me," he states clearly and calmly.

Instantly the hand lets go, "Kurt, just listen to me for a few seconds."

"Why?" And Kurt's practiced this look, he knows he's judging the boy and passing judgement all at the same time.

"Because you don't have a lot of time until your first heat, have you even had sex with Puck yet?" And Sebastian's deadly serious.

"What?" Kurt squeaks.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	17. Chapter 17

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (still very much multi).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**17**

"I asked if you've even had sex with Puck yet." Sebastian repeats and Kurt's face flushes.

"I heard you the first time," he hisses angrily.

"Then why did you… Never mind," the otter pushes his hand through his hair in frustration. "Kurt we might not have the best track record," and that makes him snort in derision, "But you have to take this serious, this is your life you're playing around with."

"I AM taking it serious," Kurt snarls, "I've already picked Puck haven't I? I'm building a harem when all I've ever wanted is one person to love and to love me back, how am I not taking this serious?"

Uncharacteristically quiet Sebastian studies him, "You are such a bunny. So sweet, so chaste, and so dumb."

Incensed Kurt squeaks angrily several times and he doesn't care that it sounds like dog chewing on a dog toy.

"Calm down Kurt," the otter rolls his eyes, "I was just saying that bunnies tend to be too sweet and chaste that it blinds them to stuff, like needing to explore that new body of yours, to get used to having your ears and tail fondled, and to teach Puck how to touch you, now, while you're in command before you jump him."

Flustered and blushing Kurt sticks his nose up in the air, "I have no idea what you mean," he lies and can hear his own heartbeat give him away to the other hybrid.

"Then let me touch your ears right now," Sebastian challenges him, "Let me show you why you need to drag Puck home to your bed and get him to caress you until you fall apart in his hands and beg him to fuck you."

Enraged Kurt restrains himself from hitting the boy, "You are such an uncouth barbarian! And I have two boyfriends now, who says I shouldn't drag Blaine home to my bed and get him to caress me until I fall apart in his hands and beg him to…" Breaking off in embarrassment Kurt falls silent.

"You can't even say 'fuck' can you." Throwing his hands up in the air Sebastian starts to lose his polished edge, "Dear god you're still a virgin, damn it Kurt, I know you're a bunny, I know this is embarrassing for you, and I know you have a very low sex drive, well you used to have a very low sex drive. You've got to accept that you're different now, that your body is going to need this now, the more you can accept this, the easier heat's going to be on you."

"I'm not a virgin," Kurt's so angry at Sebastian and everything that's happened to him he's seeing red, "I just don't have this urge to sleep with anything with a pulse or to steal people that don't belong to me, I might be a bunny and have to do that physical stuff with more than one person but that does not make me a slut Smythe."

"Did I say it made you a slut?" and the other hybrid is angry now too. "Will you or will you not let me touch your ears and your tail including the base of your tail?"

Refusing to back down Kurt hisses out, "If it makes you shut up and leave me alone then sure you can touch my ears and tail," he's confident that nothing will happen, plenty of people have touched his ears, they tickle, that's it.

And that's all it takes for Sebastian to walk over and then the boy reaches up with both hands to trail his fingers up Kurt's ear, which is fine, it's when those same fingers trail down and then rub at the base of Kurt's ears that shocks and tingles race through his body. His head tilts back and he sort of falls forward onto Sebastian's body as the sensual overload smashes into him.

"And that's why you need to have your ears touched," the boy tells him softly.

"Don't stop," Kurt hears himself beg as the tingles shoot straight to his groin and his hips snap forward to rub the otter's thigh.

"Kurt when was the last time you climaxed?" Sebastian asks him.

He should be offended, upset, but now it's been mentioned its been too long and that's exactly what Kurt wants to do right now, "Shower… In the shower, it hit my tail," and the memory bows his back.

"This morning, the shower this morning? Or the shower last night" The boy asks him.

Shaking his head a little Kurt groans, "No, shower after I changed, after bunny, oh god Sebastian don't stop, touch my ears, please touch my ears," but it's too late and the boy has already stopped.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry, oh fuck this is going to go so wrong, I need help," and the boy's suddenly gone from the bathroom and Kurt can hear him yelling, "PUCK! It's Kurt, come on, PUCK!"

Dazed and aroused Kurt blinks slowly and tries to focus on his surroundings, his vision slips in and out of double and triple images and he groans as he collapses back against the bank of sinks. Grabbing one to steady himself his legs wobble that badly he drops to the ground taking the sink with him as he rips it off the wall.

Water cascades up into the air and rains down on him. Shower. The shower, something about the shower, and he turns so the water hits his butt, only the thing he needs doesn't happen, he just gets soaked through, the wet fabric chaffing him and making him writhe in frustration.

"PUCK!"

Voice, he knows that voice, that voice touched his ears.

Staggering to his feet he stumbles to the cubicles and lets them steady him as he makes his way to the door. Missing one he crashes into it, annoyed he yanks at it, it moves a little so he swings a foot and it cracks up the middle. Stupid cubicle, that showed it.

Reaching the exit and the door he pushes at it but it won't budge, grabbing the handle he wrenches it towards him and tears the door off it's hinges, throwing it away it clangs into the side of the broken cubicle which falls inwards.

Free of the room he tries to zero in on the voice, but there are lots of voices moving closer.

"Wait, isn't that Kurt?" It's not the voice. "What the fucks wrong with him?" Fuck, yes that's what he needs, right now.

"PUCK! God damn it!" The voice screams and he turns towards it pushing through the bodies that are in his way. Until he can see the body it belongs to and he tackles it from behind.

"PU… Oof, Kurt!"

Tangled on the floor he snatches one of the hybrid's hands and brings it up to his head and presses it to the base of his ears which ache and throb, "Ears," he begs, "Ears, please, ears."

The hand moves and it's so good he moans loudly wanting more, so much more, he needs it, and then the other hand joins it and he moans again as he bucks his hips against the body underneath his, the friction on his cock fuelling his desire.

"Shit this can't wait, sorry Kurt," the voice mutters, "Now what have you done with the key to the bunny room?"

"Kurt?" An angry voice asks and he ignores it to writhe on the warm body he's on. "Bas, what the fuck have you done to him?"

"Listen Karofsky I haven't done anything, I asked him if I could touch his ears, and this is the result," the voice says and yes voice needs to touch Kurt's ears more. "Do you know where the key to the bunny room is? And we need to get Puck here too."

"Most of the teachers have a copy and I can see Puck pushing his way here now."

"Thank god for that, help get him off me will you?"

And then he's lifted off that body and he squeaks and cries trying to get back, "Hey," the angry voice turns soft and coaxing, "Hey let Bas up, it's okay Kurt, it's going to be okay."

Hanging in arms so strong they keep him off the ground he whimpers and struggles futilely, then he goes limp and sobs. "Sh, soon," he's told but he wants it now!

"Karofsky, s'up? Has he gone into heat?" A boy stands in front of him, a boy with strange hair.

"No," the voice is back and he struggles to reach it, "That's just sexual frustration. Okay I've got the key lets go take care of his little problem, and Puck you and Blaine need to do him more often or this'll keep happening to him."

Those strong arms carry him and the voice doesn't get any further away or closer, impatient he struggles again making the arms grunt, giving up he tries making a new sound, a distressed sound, a pain filled sound.

"Kurt? Baby?" His face is turned around and he stares into beautiful brown eyes, but not a hybrid, he tries again, "Soon," the eyes tell him, "Let us take you somewhere private, please, just hang on."

There's something special about the eyes and the hair, something to do with him, and then the voice is saying, "Right here we are, in you go, let me lock the door and we've got some privacy."

He is in a room with three hybrids and one human, and now he remembers, they belong to him, they're his, finally, finally he can get some relief from the need coursing through his veins like fire.

The strong one puts him down and he sways in place as voice approaches him and tugs at his clothes, at his belt, "Exactly how does he get into these? Kurt you need better clothes."

Eyes pushes voice away and tugs on his clothes, he aches so much, needs so much he puts his own hands down and rips the leather thing away.

"Okay," hair says, "That was kinda cool and not very Kurt like."

Rolling his eyes voice says, "He just needs to cum, Puck you rub his ears, Blaine you get his tail, he'll be less pissed when he comes to if you were there, Dave you hold him still, don't let his hips move."

"Why? What are you going to be doing?" Strong asks voice.

"Blowing him."

They go silent.

"Oh," eyes says quietly.

Voice talks to hair and shows him how to touch Kurt's ears to make those tingles and shocks happen and he moans softly, this time they won't stop, this time he'll get what he wants.

Undoing the pants that are wet and tight, voice pulls them down for him and he's so hard as the cool air hits his straining cock that's now free of the pants. Strong grabs his hips which he doesn't like but hair is still caressing his ears so he stands there.

"Now notice the swollen bud under his tail? That's the point you need to rub, gently, he'll leak dew from it and it's supposed to taste amazing. When he goes into heat it'll swell to three times the size it is now, so stroke his tail with one hand like this," Kurt moans loudly as expert fingers ruffle the fur on his tail before another finger touches somewhere that sends white hot pleasure through him. "You try."

Other fingers touch him and they're not as good but good enough to drive him insane and make him beg, "Please, please, god more, more, please, please!"

Then voice is kneeling in front of him and its right that he does that, its right that voice is going to do this, voice's hands reach up and wrap around Kurt's cock, he can't help closing his eyes as voice starts to pump him slowly.

"Yes, yes, god yes," he tells them encouraging them, wanting them to do this, to be his, forever his, no one else's but his.

And then wet heat envelopes his cock, looking down he sees voice using that mouth on his cock, yes this is what should always be. He tries to move his hips forward so that voice can take more but he can't move, strong won't let him.

Held in place he can only stand there as they lavish him with their worshipful adoration and between his ears, tail and cock he's almost there, the addition of wet sucks on the base of his tail and he explodes grabbing voice and keeping him there, making the hybrid swallow around his cock as he screams out his orgasm not caring who hears.

Strong holds him up as his air runs out and he's still caught in the throws of his orgasm, it's swiftly followed by boneless blissful rapture. Letting voice go he pitches forward and strong keeps him safe.

Drifting he feels the attention to his ears and tail stop but he's happy now and basks in the skin tingling after glow.

"Dude," hair says, "Did that come out of your nose?"

Coughing voice gasps, "That was a lot of cum, he really needed that, and yes, oh that's gross."

Strong helps Kurt onto the handy couch and he curls up dozing while eyes covers him in a blanket. Life is good.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Wow that was harder to write than I thought it would be, so many bodies and limbs to get right. Hope it wasn't too bad.


	18. Chapter 18

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed (mini fill).

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**18**

"Touch his ears like this," someone says, someone he doesn't even like but a finger trails over his ears and his muscles melt into happy goo, blissfully dazed he sighs softly and lets them caress his ears.

Wait.

There was something he should remember about the voice.

Forcing himself to wake up he shifts on the bed and leather moves under him. Why was he laying on leather? His sheets on his bed were lovely and soft. Was he downstairs on the sofa?

"He's waking up," it's Blaine. He must be at home.

A blanket's covering him and he prises his sand filled eyes open to look straight into Sebastian's face, startled he shoots backwards to hit two bodies which grunt. Puck and David are watching him with concern.

"Kurt," Blaine's standing at the head of the leather bound bed, the bed that was bolted to the floor in the bunny room, the same bunny room that was located in McKinley.

No.

It couldn't have happened.

They couldn't have done… that… Could they?

Sneaking a peek at Sebastian he can see a freshly scrubbed face and the otter's hair was a mess. Oh sweet heavens he really had done that.

Horrified and embarrassed he covers his face with his hands, the trick of blocking out something bad so it wouldn't happen hadn't worked in years, but he's out of options until he can work out how to bluff his way out of this.

Outside in the corridor he can hear lots of people and he can make out some of their words, the nicest ones are 'bunny slut'.

Angry chittering makes him look at Sebastian who's heard them too, Puck hisses and David growls low and menacingly. "What?" Blaine can't hear them.

"Those fuckers," David swears softly.

"Keep your voice down," Sebastian mutters, "Don't let them hear Kurt's awake yet, we need a plan."

Curling his hands into fists Puck murmurs, "How about I personally point out why they need to shut the fuck up, at length?"

"What are they saying?" Blaine asks and Kurt cringes not wanting to hear anymore of those words being used to describe him.

"Words that don't fit Kurt at all," David tells him, "Bastards, the lot of them."

Blaine must have made the right mental leap because he says, "Oh, but Kurt's not like that at all, it's not his fault he's a bunny."

"Dude, I was one of them, trust me they don't need any proof, they'll just make it up because it's more fun and it's not them that's suffering," Puck's insightful comment makes them all pause and think it over.

"Hmm," Sebastian muses, "I think I know how to get Kurt out of this and make it seem worse for him," Kurt doesn't trust the devious expression on the boy's face. "And Kurt when you get home actually READ the damn pamphlets they've given you on your new body and sex drive. Don't let his slip up happen again, if I'd known you hadn't orgasmed for so long I wouldn't have touched your ears like that, you have got to take this seriously."

Baffled Kurt looks at the otter, "What pamphlets?"

"The pamphlets they gave you…" Sebastian breaks off, "They did give you the pamphlets didn't they? Telling you that you need to orgasm at least once every two days, how your ears and tail should be touched and…" Face palming the hybrid sighs, "Christ, you really didn't get any pamphlets did you."

"No," There were pamphlets? Visions of the moment his dad had given him the 'talk' were seared into his brain forever, short of brain bleach they weren't coming out any time soon.

"Fine," and the boy stands up straight, "Here's what we are going to do, Kurt's going to pull his pants up properly, then Puck and Blaine are going to drive him home, Kurt will fake unconsciousness until he's safely tucked up in his pink lace covered boudoir. I'm going to go scream at the school and set my dad on the agency for endangering the life of a bunny, and Dave," he stops to smirk, "You get to go back to being a den mother with the twins."

"One of these days you are gonna push me too far," the wolf snaps.

"But it's so funny," the otter's smirk gets bigger.

"How's that going to help Kurt?" Blaine frowns.

"Because we are going to push the angle that Kurt can't help what his body is making him do, and he'll literally die if he tries to valiantly ignore it the way he did," the spin Sebastian was putting on this wasn't that bad and Kurt really just wants to get out of here.

"Fine," Kurt says, and then squeaks, "Wait, did you say pull up my pants?"

"It's okay baby, you're covered with the blanket and when you passed out we were a bit more worried about Sebastian…" Blaine stops and looks away.

"I really held his head there didn't I?" Kurt's head drops to the bed and wants the ground to swallow him up.

"Yes, next time I'm on my knees sucking you off, don't you dare do that to me, and remember I'm a hybrid I can take that kind of short term abuse, Blaine can't, you'll hurt him," and Kurt can't believe that he's getting a sermon from Sebastian of all people on this.

He makes them all turn their backs as he wiggles into his pants, and they're ruined, he's snapped off some of the hooks when he ripped his belt off, there were water marks all up them, and his erection had strained the front of them and stretched the material out of shape.

With four of them in Glee club it's easy to get Kurt posed in Puck's arms and then Sebastian stay's behind to hide in the bunny room and make the phone calls he wants to as the others carry Kurt out to face the school.

It's much harder to hold still to but stay relaxed and Kurt has to fight his natural need to know what's going on, feigning he somehow manages to pull it off and at a prearranged moment his arm falls down, which mean's Jacob Israel was there to catch everything for his blog.

"Kurt!" Its Miss Pillsbury, "What happened?"

Blaine steps up and talks quickly and quietly. She's the perfect teacher to have as her shocked gasp and calm but worried, "Yes, take him home, make him rest, I'll have them send someone to check him out, I just hope you got to him in time," cuts through the crowd and silence descends.

David's on crowd control and no one jostles Kurt on his journey out, but then Puck was growling and hissing too, so it was doubtful anyone would want to get too close.

He's laid out in the back of his baby, Blaine's lap acting as his pillow and Puck drives them home. David's job as well as Sebastian's is to convince people that this was a serious terrible thing that happened to Kurt and it's not his fault.

"Not long now," Blaine says and strokes Kurt's ears, that has got to be one of the benefits of being a bunny, ears that can be stroked and he can feel his muscles go limp again.

Puck carries him inside and up the stairs to Kurt's room, once he's safely inside he opens his eyes and wriggles but Puck deposits him gently onto his bed, "Don't forget the plan, you hide in here for a while."

Rolling his eyes and trying to forget just how good Puck's fingers had been on the base of his ears Kurt studies his nails and they're perfect, another side benefit of being a bunny.

Ten long minutes later Puck's phone starts ringing, Mina's on her way over and she's bringing some pamphlets.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	19. Chapter 19

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed ().

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**19**

They don't have that long to wait before Mina turns up, she shoos the other two away and hurries Kurt back up to his bedroom. Dad's also said he's on his way and Kurt over hears Puck's muttered comment that the guy should have been a bear.

Shutting the door Mina hugs Kurt, "Little one, why did you wait so long to find release? And why is that otter saying you have not been given the pamphlets?" Her tone at 'that otter' speaks volumes and Kurt smirks that someone else has had the pleasure of Sebastian's annoying company.

"I honestly didn't get any pamphlets," he tells her and her ears drop as her eyes widen, he finds himself hugging her and comforting her without thinking about it.

"Young bunny it is I who should be comforting you," she pulls away and then digs in her back pocket to hand over three pamphlets, "They are simple things but handy for you and your new harem. I am glad to hear that your Blaine helped you as did your new lion."

Determined not to run away he sits on the edge of his bed and opens the first pamphlet, it's not what he's expecting. There's a general outline of a human body with ears and a tail, and it has lists of ways to touch those ears and tail, even a few diagrams.

Kurt recognises some of the ear strokes, from the ones where other hybrids sniff his ears to calm down, to the gentle bone melting strokes Blaine had given him in the car. And then of course he has to spot the sexual ones as per Puck's shockingly gentle fingers.

Glancing at the tail diagrams it seems there are similar ones for that, this means Blaine and Puck can pet his tail for him. That thought makes him happy and he can hear a strange noise, craning his neck he can see his tail waggling from side to side, it seemed his tail likes the idea too.

The second pamphlet details his hormonal cycle. It's so clinical it's easy to read and it contains nothing more than what Mina has already told him about what will happen to him if he misses heat.

On the back are a list of symptoms he needs to look out for that will signal his first heat, they are feeling hot, his skin itching, aches in his stomach, and a growing headache and dazzle spots in front of his eyes. It goes on to show how the symptoms will grown until he starts to vomit blood and the final stage is cardiac failure, prolonged cardiac failure as his new fast healing will keep restating his failing heart over and over.

Swallowing he puts it down and then steadies himself for the last pamphlet. It's a jolly little set up of cartoons. A little cartoon bunny, a girl cartoon bunny, and she's innocently talking to her 'harem' who are luckily out of sight, she's also blushing, a lot.

She talks about how she blacked out during the first few times of heat, how her sex drive has rapidly increased to the point where she needs to climax at least once every two days and she doesn't need her harem for that, how during heat she doesn't need any foreplay because her body simply gets ready, and how embarrassing it often is for her to ask for sex because that's not what good girls do.

He puts that one down and can feel himself flush, well that helps him make sense of 'that otter's' comments on when was the last time Kurt had done that kind of thing and why Kurt had lost it in school.

Which reminds him, "Um Mina?"

"Yes Kurt," she comes over to sit next to him, "What questions burn in that inquisitive little bunny brain of yours?"

"Today…" He mentally calms himself down and tries again, "Um, today, in school when I…" waving a hand he hopes she understands and she nods, "I didn't black out but I wasn't really in control, and how I thought about them, I've never thought about Blaine or any one that I've had a crush on like that."

He waits and she tentatively asks, "Did you think of them as yours?" He nods. "And if they did things that felt good, did you perhaps think that they were there purely to…" she frowns, "Ah this is annoying I know the words I want."

"Worship and adore," he blurts out, "Like it's their job to worship and adore me, to lavish me with attention," his eyes slide away and he stares fixedly at the shelf, he really needs to dust it soon.

"Yes, those words are perfect, that is what it is like to have a harem. They may pair up and be close to one another, as friends, or brothers, or even as lovers, but you are always the focus, always the one they think of first," she goes on explain, "You have accepted them as your harem, whether they stay as your harem is up to you, it's your life, and theirs too. Not all people get on well, and some you do not expect to get on do.

"And I was told you were carried out of the school, unconscious," she's worried and he explains Sebastian's little plan, she chuckles, "He is a sly little otter, be careful of that one he will try and take over if you choose to keep him."

"I'm not keeping him," Kurt says firmly, "Not after everything he's done, it's not happening."

She shrugs, "As I have already said, it's up to you little bunny, you and your two members of your harem."

He can hear a car door slam and his dad's voice, "It seems the cavalry has arrived to fuss over you," she stands up, "Come Kurt let us put his mind to rest and then we shall follow the otter's little scheme so that you may go to school tomorrow without the cold hard derision of your fellow students."

Sighing Kurt follows her downstairs and then spends twenty minutes trying to explain it to his dad without telling him exactly what it was the guys had done for him.

Puckerman tries to be helpful, "Well Mr H, it turns out Kurt hasn't been playing with himself and letting off steam," Kurt's ears drop to his shoulders at Puck's words, oh god his dad's going to have another heart attack, his face was already changing colour, "So we just helped him blow some steam off, and yeah he took out the girls toilets and wrecked them but it wasn't his fault."

Perking up Puckerman then adds, "And we totally didn't have sex Mr H, I know that's a big deal for Kurt, I promise we were respectful to him."

Dad's eyes dart between Kurt and Puckerman, "So Kurt's good?"

"Damn good sir, we hit on this plan to protect him from the assholes in school because apparently I'm not allowed to beat them up," the lion rolls his eyes, "That's a dumb rule."

Yanking Kurt into a hug dad rubs his back, "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine and I have pamphlets now," Kurt says and they share a look, "They're really informative and not too embarrassing."

"That's good," and dad takes the pamphlets offered by Mina, they sit in the living room, Kurt finds himself squished between Puck and Blaine, with both boys hugging him.

Everyone grabs a pamphlet and when Puck's finished the ears and tail one he reaches up to Kurt's ears touching them in the way to make Kurt's bones melt, "Dude that is gonna come in damn useful when you're in full on bitch mode, just gotta rub you up the right way and you'll calm down.

He can't even care enough to swipe at Puckerman for that comment, not if the boy is going to do that to his ear.

Finn charges home after school and grinning, "Guess what happened at school?" Seeing Kurt he skids to a halt and his tail starts wagging hard enough to bang into things, "Well apart from Kurt's episode."

"And what would that be dear," Carole says and then adds, "Finn please don't knock things off the walls."

Moving into the room more Finn's waiting so Kurt asks, "Finn please tell us what happened at school today."

"Well," the dog throws himself onto the other couch, "You know the two skunk kids? That idiot Rick the stick managed to corner the girl and she hosed him down good, it stinks there, then Karofsky lost his temper, picked up Rick's car and threw it across the parking lot. And the best bit is Rick's just been expelled!"

"Is Blossom alright?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah she's fine, she was upset 'coz she thought she'd get in trouble but there were too many people who saw Rick picking on her and Jacob got it on film so it's clear she was defending herself," Finn's grinning happily. "And as Karofsky's acting all den mother on the two skunks he's not in trouble either."

Leaning forward Finn's smirking, "And Sebastian's little plan is working, all you gotta do tomorrow is act a bit weak and dizzy. Between you being carried out unconscious and Blossom spraying Rick the blog site Jacob runs got so many hits it crashed for an hour."

"Good," tomorrow, he doesn't want to think about tomorrow.

"Hey what are those?" Finn's pointing at the pamphlets.

Puck throws the ears and tail one at him, "Try this one bro, totally awesome."

"Can I try this one?" Finn points at the bone-melting diagram. Kurt nods and the lummox manages to rub the part that makes Kurt's foot thump on the floor.

"Finn!" he yells and then the dog catches it just right and he melts into goo on the spot, "Guh," Kurt whines, it was so very good, better than any massage he'd ever received.

"I will take that as my cue to leave," Mina stands up, "I am most glad little bunny that you are well, and I will have words with those who should have checked you had everything you needed."

"Thank you Mina," Kurt shakes off the good vibrations from his ear rub, impulsively he hugs her, "Just thank you."

"You are welcome," she hugs him back.

With the crisis averted they settle down to do homework, well Kurt and Blaine do homework, Finn and Puck plot tactics to get revenge on the teens that beat them at the weekend.

In the end Blaine and Kurt settle on Kurt's bed to read for their various English assignments, while Kurt can hear the other two boys arguing and getting beaten in Finn's room.

Lying with his head on Blaine's stomach Kurt reads his book and tries to forget everything, a finger starts to stroke his ear and the book falls from his hands. His eyes close and he listens to Blaine's steady heartbeat under his head as he starts to drift off.

"Boys," Dad's knocking on the door jam of the purposefully left open door, "Oh Kurt, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Yawning Kurt rubs his eyes, "It's okay dad what time is it?"

"Late enough that Blaine's going to be very late home," Hesitating dad shifts nervously, "This isn't something I'd normally do or agree to, but after today, and well what with what's going to be happening soon, um Blaine? I spoke to your dad and he's agreed that you go home tonight but you pack extra stuff tomorrow because you'll be living here in Kurt's room for a while."

Oh.

Kurt knows his jaw has just dropped in a very unattractive way but his dad isn't finished, "As your parents are going to be away lots due to business it makes sense that you stay somewhere safe, and it's that much closer for you for school too."

"Thank you Mr Hummel," Blaine's voice is respectful with a thread of excitement, "I promise to be a good house guest."

A loud crash followed by swearing erupts from Finn's room, dad winces, "It's not you I'm worried about." He walks down the hall to bang on the door and yell at them.

Warm arms slip around Kurt's back, and Kurt twists to grin at his boyfriend, "So how many bow ties are you bring over tomorrow?" He teases.

"All of them," Blaine answers.

"No," the bunny feigns fear, "We'll be taken over by bowties…" Blaine's mouth kisses him and he sighs into it. "Well okay I'll let you off this time."

They laugh and Blaine gets up to go home as more crashes come from Finn's room.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry been a little distracted by RL promise to work harder.


	20. Chapter 20

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**20**

The good thing about being fake carried out of the school for a fake bout of unconsciousness is that people bought the whole show and have, surprisingly, and grudgingly, given Kurt the benefit of the doubt.

Privately he thinks its more the good boy reputation he built up than Sebastian's plan that gave the winning edge to the rumour and he can walk unmolested through the school.

The bad thing is that he had to continue to fake weakness so he got shoved to the back at Regionals where they thrashed the Warblers, but at least so did all the other hybrids too.

Triumphantly he trots through the school beaming and happy, while trying to ignore the fact that he can feel his tail wiggling away behind him and occasionally fluffing itself up.

Today is Thursday, and Thursday means a new batch of vegetables and fruit have been delivered to the canteen, no more mystery meat or guess the wilted overcooked mush that used to be nutritious. Today is hit the salad bar up day and crow over the amazing win that means New Directions is going to Florida this year, and they may even turn up to the competition instead of running riot in Disney World.

Almost dancing into the canteen he loads his plate up and quickly locates his friends, moving over to them he's grinning like a lunatic and he just doesn't care. Because after a few false starts and some serious negotiation, Blaine is moving into his room, full time, until the end of the school year.

Puck can't move in full time because of his little sister but with the layout of the house the way it is dad is already looking at plans to expand Kurt's room making the spare room on the other side of the wall a big closet and storage area for Kurt and his future harem.

It'll mean sleepovers will be that much easier, comfortable, and Kurt is slowly coming to realise that falling asleep and cuddling every night is much nicer than he thought it could ever be, especially as it's Puck he's cuddling at the moment.

The lion has been nothing but well behaved to him and to Blaine and even dad is backing off from the boy. The look on Puck's face when dad had patted him on the back and told him he'd done good would be funny if it wasn't so sad that something so simple meant so much.

Kurt had made a new plan and was currently being very pleasant to Puck even going so far as to hold the boy's hand before parting to go to his locker, the way Puck had swaggered off seemed to be a good sign and Kurt had hummed his way through the morning.

It also helped that Blaine had promised Kurt a big ear massage tonight in honour of staying over, and he loved Blaine's ear massages. Blaine had also promised him a big tail massage at the weekend, a weekend his tail was really looking forward to.

All his girls were at the table and he can't wait to giggle and gossip with them, they'd all taken the hybridisation really well and weren't treating him any differently but were at least not wearing any horrible perfumes.

Rachel and Finn were talking and she'd been reading useful things on the internet so the wedding is still going ahead but she's unbent on a few things including the meat issue as Finn requires it in his diet now.

Oh well maybe it won't be a total disaster, after all the teenage angst those two have been through they might make it, but Kurt believes they'll simply add to the number of divorces in the world.

Refusing to be depressed about their upcoming nuptials at the end of the year he focuses on the fact that he has an acceptance to NYADA and they've already agreed to hold it over until next year so that he, Blaine and Puck can go to New York together.

The jock isn't enthused but has come around to a few courses, and with an extra year after graduation to work on credits he can make more courses than he thought he could. He'd also liked New York when they were there so their future is far rosier than Kurt could have ever thought possible.

"Ladies," Kurt reaches their table and pulls a chair out, practice has made perfect and he can sit back on a chair without catching his tail on anything.

Tensions are there in the background but they put them aside to chat and catch up and to bask in the glow of their win. The guys saunter in and Kurt has to double check but Blaine did get his text and is holding Puck's hand, something that the mowhawked boy really does like, but then thinking back he was surprisingly sweet to both Rachel and Mercedes when he dated them, perhaps he just needed the right partner or partners to steer him in a better direction.

As the table is too small they have to get creative with the seating and Kurt is content to sit on his own and leave Blaine and Puck to talk video games and sports while he talks spas.

Nervous that everything is going so very well in his life he decides to go with the flow and heads back to his locker to get a textbook. A bellow that is becoming very familiar fills the corridor, "God damn you Sebastian you cut that the fuck out now!"

Braying starts up so whatever Sebastian has done to David this time was witnessed by Azimio and it must have been funny.

They were turning into quite the comedy act in the school. David was acting like a total mother hen to the twin skunks and Sebastian was very much the irresponsible, if fun, uncle that was forever driving the poor wolf mad.

One day that otter was going to push David too far, luckily he was so very hard to damage now.

Though Kurt has begun to wonder at the sheer level of attention the horse toothed ex-chipmunk was showing David. The rumours of valentines at the Sugar Shack were everywhere and so far people were believing the lies of David's wolf picking up on Kurt's imminent bunnihood. But the way Sebastian was acting, it wouldn't take a genius to work out that something more was going on with them, at least on the otter's side, if the boy even knew why he was targeting David so much.

Or if David even knew.

Hmm.

Ears pricked right up he contemplates the matchmaking possibilities. David needed someone in his life to pick him up and make him have fun. Sebastian needed a steadying influence in his life.

On second thought it's a terrible idea, he'll have to rescue David from Sebastian's clutches somehow and set him up with a nice boy, but who?

A gaggle of jocks pass him and he pays them no mind, they've left him and all the hybrids alone after the spraying incident and the car throwing event that crossed the parking lot to land in a crumbled heap of scrap metal.

Deafening noise in his ear and he instinctively bunny slams sideways into the bank of lockers with as much spring as he can manage.

"Holy shit," one of the jocks says as Kurt falls to the ground from the giant him shaped indent in the lockers. The jock is holding a damn air horn and makes a run for it as Kurt dazedly shakes his head trying to clear his ears.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach Beiste bellows and the other jocks flee her wrath. "Oh Hummel, how do you end up in these scrapes?"

"Natural good timing?" He mutters.

"You alright? Go to the nurse to be on the safe side," she urges him and he goes to see the woman who pronounces him fit but she promises to tell the teachers to be on the look out for any jocks with air horns.

Since this is McKinley every child in it could be waving an air horn and screaming that they have one and the teachers wouldn't notice so he doesn't know why he's so surprised as he walks up an inner stairwell and the deafening noise happens again.

This time he springs straight up and crashes into the ceiling with an audible "Oof," and falls back down to land gracefully on his feet in a rain of ceiling chips.

Swinging around he glares at the offending jock and to his horror makes angry squeaking noises as he advances towards him.

Having no plan on what to do when he reaches the jock he's glad when Coach Sylvester is there ahead of him and collars the boy red handed, "Congratulations on your impending expulsion and possible attempted assault charge."

"W…What?" The boy stammers.

"Well you deliberately let off an air horn into a hybrid's ear after they were declared contraband on school premises. Had Porcelain bunny slammed sideways again instead of hitting the roof the students in his path would now be on their way to hospital."

And the offending jock is dragged off.

All his life he's been picked on and been weaker that everyone around him, he's not used to thinking of himself as physically strong and he hates that he could hurt people by accident.

"I could have hurt someone?" He's devastated that he could have done that to anyone.

"God you are such a fucking bunny," it would have to be Az of all people. "Jeez I didn't believe them at first about how much of a soft hearted idiot you'd be, but you really can't hurt people can you? It really would have to be a total accident," the ex-jock and now full time ass scoffs at Kurt, "Damn I'm glad you turned me down to be your snuggle donkey, 'coz the ladies like how I'm hung."

Covering his face he groans, Azimio did not just infer that he's hung like a donkey, not after that dreadful situation Kurt was just in. Oh that donkey is such a selfish bastard.

"Kurt?" A hand touches his shoulder and he looks around to see one of the nicer cheerleaders there, "It's okay you didn't hurt anyone, come on," her arm slides around his body and he's dragged to the nearest girls' bathroom, one he hasn't destroyed in a fit of arousal which is embarrassing and he blushes as a few of them fuss over him and helps him wash his face.

Baffled as to why they're being so nice to him he lets them lead him to his locker and then gets escorted to his lesson where his teacher fusses him a little. And now Az's little show is making a twisted sort of sense. The ass is hanging out with Sebastian now and again, and that is a match made in hell for everyone else, and somehow Kurt's being set up as a sweet little harmless furball with huge ears.

Letting them get away with it he mulls over why they're doing it and it must come across as him being all subdued and upset as he gets a lot of sympathy from people and then leaning against the lockers outside of his last lesson are Blaine and Puck.

Now there is an angle he hadn't considered. Ear massages are extremely addictive and he has two boyfriends now who want to cosset him and adore his ears.

Except that would be lying so he waits for the safety of the car and tells them the truth about what happened. The rumours have been circulating and someone is spinning this whole thing for all they're worth.

Just what could Sebastian have gotten on Jacob so quickly, it has to be some form of blackmail.

Home they settle on the sofa and the benefits of being honest means he gets that ear rub anyway and melts into happy goo at their attentions.

Deciding to wait for Glee tomorrow his two boyfriends are going to ambush the otter and try and find out what game he's playing before it blows up in all their faces. None of them really trusts him after the stunts he's pulled and he's already bucking for the solos in a group that's low on solos.

They all love the limelight and being centre stage he'll have to fight them all for it.

After the excitement and upset of today the moment they can yawn and say goodnight creeps slowly towards Kurt and then finally he can sleep wrapped around Blaine.

Except it doesn't really work out that way.

Not that Kurt's complaining.

Laying face down on the bed while one boyfriend brushes your ears and the other brushes your tail is something that really has to happen every single night of his life from now on.

Back to humming softly he drifts letting the soft bristles do their work.

"Hey guys," dad says in the doorway, "Lights out soon."

"Yes Burt," Blaine's voice is quiet.

"How's he holding up?" Dad asks, he must think Kurt's already asleep.

"Not too bad," Puck pauses in brushing Kurt's ears, "I think the ear rubs are helping."

"Yes he does seem to like them," Blaine's fingers trail through his tail, "I wonder if Mina knows anything else we can do that's nice for bunnies?"

"We'll call her at the weekend and ask, night boys," and Kurt can hear his dad walking up the landing.

They help him snuggle under the bedclothes and instead of Kurt spooning Blaine he gets spooned in return, which means he spoons Puck who rumbles a purr and then they all fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	21. Chapter 21

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**21**

Waking up snuggled between two boyfriends had been everything Kurt had imagined but more. He'd basked in their body heats, in the arms holding him, and it was too nice to move but then his alarm went off and they had to get up.

With his amazing bunny skills and abilities he no longer needed to do his face or his moisturizing routine and showering had lost a bit of it's appeal since then.

Though after his minor breakdown in the school, and his partial attack on a very willing Sebastian, Kurt has found a new, if embarrassing routine for his morning showers.

One that involves his tail and the shower.

Turning on the shower he climbs in shyly and somewhat mortified that he needs to do this. Washing quickly he touches his half hard cock and then spins tipping his hips up so the spray of water falls directly on his tail and the sensitive little bud right at the base of it.

Tingling shocks and jolts race through his body as he braces himself against the tiles and lets his other hand drop down to caress himself. He knows the bud will swell quickly as the water stimulates it and the sensations will grow more intense.

Biting his lip he tries to keep his moans silent but a breathy sob escapes him as he begins to fist his cock in earnest. It never takes long, it's humiliating to think a certain stepbrother can outlast him now but then the tingles pool in his stomach and groin until his hand is moving quickly and he grunts out his climax.

Shifting his hips he makes sure his tail is out of the way of the water now, otherwise he'll be up and ready for round two in just minutes.

Coming down from his high he shakes himself and rinses being careful to get any evidence washed away from the shower tray. Drying himself off he towels his hair and puts some of the new nice smelling products in to style it how he wants it.

Wrapping himself in his robe he walks into his bedroom and dresses as Puck goes to use the vacated shower and Blaine is already in the other bathroom. Fiddling with the fit of his clothes he checks himself out and smiles at the reflection. Perfect. It was just a pity Lima Ohio couldn't appreciate what a fashion icon he was.

Getting out his muesli he adds some low fat soya yoghurt and chops up some fruit. The others all appear and breakfasts are served, he shudders at the grease and grunge both Finn and Puck shovel down, and even Blaine has something cooked.

Ready for school Kurt checks his bag and then sighs, he really hopes the jocks have gotten over their fascination with airhorns, he can do without those going off in his ears today.

He needn't have worried, the teachers are manning the main doors in and are searching all the pupils, beside them a growing number of airhorns have been confiscated and names have been written down.

Impressed at the school being responsible for once Kurt flits inside and heads for his locker when he hears, "Screw you Sebastian, stop being such a dick!"

David storms past ushering the two skunks in front of him, "Don't you listen to that asshole, he's a bad influence, you want to do homework and get into college."

Sauntering after him Sebastian chitters a few times and grins.

Yes Kurt is going to have to do something about that. David needs someone nicer in his life to help him come to terms with his sexuality and to help tempt him out of the closet. That someone is not Kurt who now has two boyfriends to take care of and he doubts he has the time to nursemaid a third but according to the pamphlets he might not have a choice in the matter.

Sighing he goes to class and studiously makes notes, it's not long until finals, and Graduation is going to be here before he knows it, he doesn't want to spend next year retaking any classes so he can increase his GPA for NYADA.

At lunch he beats everyone else there and a small body stands next to him, "Can I sit with you until Davie's here?" It's the little girl skunk.

"Of course," he pulls a chair out for her and even seats her making her giggle slightly. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," she picks at her food which is a mishmash of vegetables.

Companionably eating together Kurt jumps up a good three feet up in the air when the airhorn goes off by his ear, and the poor little girl screams gripping her ears and bursts into tears.

Landing on the balls of his feet Kurt angrily yells at the three jocks who are gloating at having caught them out, "You Neanderthals! What did you do that for? Are you trying to terrorise a child? You complete and utter moronic bullying psychos, what is wrong with you? Just how often did your parents drop you on your heads?"

Glancing around first one of the jocks smirks and then reaches out to push Kurt, "Huh, guess they're right you can't fight back can you," and then Kurt rocks back as the jock backhands him across the face.

More stunned than hurt, because really it barely stung him, he stares in shock as the jock advances on him, "This is gonna be fun," and the boy curls his hand up into a fist.

Snapping out of it Kurt backs up a step to keep some distance between them, "Why? Why would you do that to anyone?" He never has understood it, if they don't like him why do they seek him out, why not just avoid him the way he tries to avoid them?

"My parents were happy for you and your gayness to go drop of the edge of the world, now all they keep talking about is how amazing it is to have a bunny in the town, how great everything will be now you're here, and yet you're still just as gay and now it's spreading." Stepping closer the boy frowns, "The curly haired kid we could ignore because you kept to yourselves and Puck beat a few of us up. But the annoying one that's hanging with Az? Who the fuck does he think he is?"

And they have a point, Kurt also wonders who Sebastian thinks he is sometimes, other than related to chipmunks and meerkats.

"Even Puck we can forgive 'coz that boy will fuck anything that moves and he's run out of fresh meat so why not have a piece of the virginal ice prince in the too tight pants? But Karofsky? Holy fuck how the hell did you turn him gay? You might be a total girl but I do not wanna tap that and you're never going to make me. You're a bunny you're supposed to be special and all you're gonna do is wreck everything," and then the boy starts swinging.

Bunny speed and reactions keep Kurt away from the fist and able to dodge the boy as he frantically tries to say anything to calm him down, but he doesn't really want to out David, and he's depressingly sure that this jock wouldn't understand that you really are born one way or another, or Blaine assures him both, he's not convinced but he reserves judgement on that.

Under normal circumstances the other kids would be egging them on and chanting "Fight," but they're eerily quiet and Kurt's sure he can see cell phones out catching this whole thing on video.

A roar breaks out from one side and three lionesses charge into the fray. Brittany stands in front of the skunk while Quinn and Santana go into hunting mode and single the jock out allowing Kurt to escape to Britt. Safe he's not even panting and keeps his eyes on the other two jocks who are rapidly backing away.

Suddenly weight hits Kurt's side and he looks down to the see the girl clinging to him and sobbing silently. Hugging her picks her up and tries to comfort her as the two hybrids go on the attack and the jock shrieks like a girl.

"Enough," It's Coach Sylvester and everyone freezes.

Cuddling the girl he rocks her and lets the scary cheerleading coach terrorise people into giving her the information she wants.

"Do you want to sniff my ears?" He offers to the skunk and she nods so he lowers his head down and then after a few deep breathes she's relaxing against him and he hums softly and soothingly.

A few more teachers appear and the three jocks are rounded up and marched off in shame to the Principals, at this rate there wasn't going to be any jocks left in the school.

Coaxing Blossom to sit on a chair again Kurt gets her to eat and then with the three lionesses protecting them he manages to get her to giggle and it helps that Brittany is in fine form and talking about Lord Tubbington.

More Glee kids turn up and the skunk moves closer to Kurt but she's soon smiling at Mike and Tina, rolls her eyes at Rachel and Sugar and giggles when Rory talks to her.

When David gets there with her brother in tow they both fuss over her and David nods, "Thanks for watching her Kurt, you always do take care of people," he holds his fist out and Kurt bumps it.

Glad it's the afternoon Kurt can't wait for school to end and then he has the whole weekend to enjoy. A weekend of relaxing and a possible shopping trip as Mina has text him about a shop that specializes in fur dye for hybrids. As beautiful as his tail and ears are he's already checked out their stock and he can add any colour he can think of to his fur, which means he can now accessorise his fur to his outfits.

Waiting in his last lesson of the day he starts to scribble down colours he could get to start off his fur dying collection and that would match in the maximum number of outfits at the same time. With practice he could put two or three colours together.

Absently he scratches at his leg and then tugs at the scarf around his neck, when did it get so warm?

The teacher gets there and Kurt makes notes and then starts to fidget as this itch begins to drive him crazy, he tries to ignore it and then he gives in and scratches his stomach.

And another thing, the temperature in the room is climbing and he brainstorms how to take his scarf off and undo some of the buttons on his shirt without being too obvious.

Resting his head on one of his hands he squirms on his chair and his finger brushes the base of his ear, to his surprise the base is swollen and sore to the touch.

Blankly he prods it again and then sits bolt upright waving his hand frantically trying to get the teacher's attention, he has to check this with someone but he thinks that his heat might be starting. "Yes Mr Hummel?" The teacher asks.

"Um I need to go home, um because…" And everyone is staring at him.

"Because?…" The teacher asks.

"Because I think I might be in heat," he tells her and shrinks into his chair waiting for the explosion of laughter from the students. It doesn't come, in fact the girls are looking at him with sympathy.

That gets the woman's attention and she turns to a random student, "You, run to the Principal's office, tell him Kurt Hummel's heat might be starting and then come straight back. Kurt you have permission to phone Noah Puckerman and then you will sit very quietly and think calm thoughts until he gets here. If you have any pain at all you tell me immediately."

"Yes," he nods and he can hear the student's footsteps fade away as the boy runs down the hallways. Picking up his phone he calls Puck and prays the boy answers.

"This is Puck, go," and the cocky answer makes him smile.

"Um Puck? It's me, I think I'm going into heat," In fact he's sure of it as a rush of heat like a flush passes through him and greys out his vision for a few seconds.

"Which classroom are you in?" The lion's all business and he tells him, "Stay right there, I'm on my way," the phone line goes dead and the boy's hung up on him.

Packing up his things Kurt nervously sits and worries at his lower lip wanting Puck to be here right now, they should have time to drive to Kurt's and then they can, well do it, in the privacy and comfort of his own room.

Damn he should have phoned Blaine too.

Grabbing his phone he goes to unlock it when Sebastian slams the door open and hurries over. "Kurt!" Kneeling down the otter motions to one of Kurt's arms, "Can I see?" and Kurt has to roll his sleeve down to see a red rash speed across his skin and vanish, it makes the boy nod and then the boy's cool hands are touching Kurt's neck, "You're starting to burn up," standing back up the annoying otter boy caresses Kurt's ears and he shudders at how good it feels and he really doesn't want a repeat of the last time Sebastian did that to him. "Yep you're in the first stages of heat, well done on catching it so soon. Puck's on the other side of the school he was running this way and should be here soon."

Really wanting to ask how Sebastian got here so fast then Kurt nods and doesn't verbally swipe the boy, he's almost grateful that heat's been confirmed and he's a little afraid of what's going to happen to him next.

Kneeling back down Sebastian holds one of his hands, "Just relax Kurt, Blaine's going to be here too. You have plenty of time to get to your house. When things start to happen you need to stop fighting it, let the heat take over and let yourself go, you'll sink down and it'll be a bit like going to sleep, you won't remember it in the morning but everything's going to be okay."

It's not that comforting but at least the otter was right as an out of breath Blaine bursts in, "Kurt!"

"Blaine," this weak and frightened squeaking comes of his mouth and then his boyfriend is holding him and he hugs him wanting this all to go away. The ears, the tail, his ability to bunny spring, not needing to use products on his skin, this are all positive things to being a bunny.

Heat and hormones are not positive things to being a bunny. Hands tenderly caress his ears and he starts to melt against Blaine's chest. Closing his eyes he tries to hide from it all and then he has to push his boyfriend away as another flash of heat rolls through him and he whimpers wanting it to stop.

Luckily Puck chooses that moment to appear and they can finally leave. Holding the hands of his boyfriends Kurt hastens to exit the school and Blaine takes the car keys making Kurt and Puck sit in the back just in case.

Not once does Blaine speed and Kurt hangs onto Puck's hand with a vice like grip. Getting home in one piece they race up to Kurt's room and it all becomes very awkward.

Kurt's so used to Blaine and the gentle sweetness that he tenses up and waits for Puck to simply pounce. Instead the lion pulls him into a hug and rubs his back, "It's fine Kurt, I know what I'm doing, I've been with guys before, I've read up on bunnies and I've made sure I have supplies just in case your body doesn't do all the prep work for me."

Considering they're discussing the imminent sex they're about to have it should be frecking him out instead it's calming him down, and there are only a few things he trusts Puck with. Music, eating, sex and strangely he now trusts him to try and protect him.

Nodding Kurt tugs his scarf off, "Thank you Puck."

"You're welcome," the lion pulls his own t-shirt off and the muscled expanse of his chest on show.

Struggling with the buttons on his shirt Kurt's grateful when Blaine helps him with them and he's striped of his shirt and then his undershirt. Wrapping his arms around his pale chest he lets Blaine wrap an arm around him and lead him to the bed.

This morning it had been warm and comforting and sweet. The dark burgundy sheets no longer looked so innocent. Climbing on the bed the three of them crawl up the bed and they make Kurt lay on his side. Blaine lays behind him and strokes calming fingers down his side, Puck lounges out and gives off a dangerous vibe.

Slowly the lion moves closer and kisses Kurt, a tender peck on his lips, he swoops in for another kiss and encourages Kurt to open his mouth, a tongue sweeps in and there's something in the lion's mouth that makes Kurt press forward as part of him hungers for it, for that special thing that Puck seems to have.

Just like the time in the girls' bathroom Kurt can feel his brains fill with treacle and fluff as his ability to think fades away under the taste of Puck's mouth. Pulling the boy firmly towards him Kurt hooks a hand in the mowhawk and deepens the kiss further searching for more.

Hands run up his sides and then tangle in his hair as fingers seek out his ears and then press on the bases, he moans hard and his hips shoot forward to collide with the boy kissing him.

Darkness pricks at the edges of his vision and he fights it off for a few moments and then he remembers someone telling him not to fight and for once in his life he does just that, he lets go and trusts them to catch him and keep him safe, because he does, he really does trust them.

It all goes black as he sinks down and lets the heat claim him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	22. Chapter 22

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed. _Italics_ are Kurt's _flashbacks_.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**22**

Something is shivering in Kurt's arms. Blearily he opens his eyes to see Blaine naked and smelling of sex curled up in his arms and the boy's teeth are starting to chatter.

Lifting his head up Kurt peers around the room. Puck's pressed up behind him, his breathing deep and slow, the lion's completely out of it. As is a very cold Blaine.

Casting about Kurt can't see one bedcover, they must have all been pulled off or kicked off at some point while he was in heat. Glancing at the bedside clock it reads three am and he can't hear anyone stirring in the house.

With limbs that feel like lead Kurt wiggles down the bed and crawls to the edge to try and find the covers for Blaine. Nope not on that side so he crawls to the base, he can see the corner and he slithers off the bed to land on the floor with a bump.

Found them.

Gathering them up in his arms he struggles to plonk them onto the bed. Resting his head on the mattress for a second he goes to his knees and shoves the covers up the bed and closer to Blaine.

Climbing on after them he's on his hands and knees when he gets dizzy and he can remember…

_He's on his hands and knees, he's naked and he's burning up with heat and need, it's like he's feverish with pleasurable aches racing through him. The mattress moves under him and Blaine's stroking his back soothingly._

_A dip on the bed behind him and he twists to see Puck settling there, the jock is up on his knees. Finally. And Kurt arches his back to move his butt up and hopefully get the attention his body needs from his lion. Thumbs with calluses on caress his ass and then move so one of them pushes inside of him._

_That thumb must catch on his prostate except it's in the wrong place but Kurt doesn't care as his hands fist the sheet underneath him and his head reels at pleasure so strong he stops breathing for a second_

"_Fuck," the boy's voice is low and rumbles with a growl, "They weren't kidding you really are ready for me Kurt," there's no warning, nothing, just something Kurt needs so badly he's going out of his mind with the wanting that's pressing into his willing needy body._

_Thick and hot it sinks inside of him filling him up and making him whine as it rubs things inside him that feel exactly like his prostate but are everywhere. It's not quite enough he needs something more than this mind-blowing ecstasy and instinctively his hips flex driving Puck's dick further in._

"_Holy shit you're so frecking tight," Puck mutters, "Can't wait, sorry Kurt," and hands like steel grab his hips to hold him still as the boy pulls out slightly to thrust back in with enough force that Kurt's whole body is slammed forward and the jock's hips hit his ass with a very pleasing smacking sound._

_Puck isn't hanging around and Kurt pants quickly in time to the fast thrusts driving him insane with lust, he needs this far too much to bitch about not rushing to the finishing line. A hand that isn't his or Puck's slides over his stomach and down between his legs, it's Blaine and then that hand grasps his cock and Kurt's being pumped._

_The lion shudders and grunts out, "Blaine what the fuck dude?"_

"_Your tail is an erogenous zone Puck, Kurt really needs you to cum in him, it'll help speed things along," Blaine's voice is matter of fact and he's still dressed._

_To Kurt it simply spurs him on and he starts fighting the hands holding him still as he wants to back up into Puck to meet him thrust for rapturous thrust. And then the lion lets go of one of his hips but Puck cheats by leaning forward to grab Kurt's ears. Tugging on them sends massive jolts through Kurt's body and the orgasm rages through him like a storm._

_Just like the time in the bunny room he keens his climax and he can hold a note for a long time but he runs out of air and then starts to see spots before Puck's rhythm hitches and the lion starts to spill inside of Kurt. It's hot, and it's exactly what Kurt needed all this time._

_They finish together and Kurt's body was greedy in milking Puck for everything it could get. Falling forward they collapse and Kurt drags in a shuddering breath as he lays there blissfully dazed._

Shaking his head Kurt trembles in the aftermath of the flashback his limbs are like water but he still carries on his mission to get the covers up to Blaine.

Reaching Blaine he grins in triumph. Covering up the boy's feet he keeps going until he gets to his thighs, his eyes can clearly pick out the darker bruises on Blaine's skin. Bruises shaped like fingertips, he's going to thump Puck for bruising Blaine.

But the bruises are the wrong shape and Kurt gently places a hand on the top of Blaine's thigh, the bruises were the perfect shape for his own hand and fingers.

Kurt had given Blaine the bruises.

Swallowing he sits back and hopes that Blaine can forgive him, and then…

"_Kurt, oh god Kurt," Blaine's under him on his back, his legs spread nice and wide, a pillow supporting his hips and tipping them for Kurt to find the perfect angle as he pushes inside the other boy who belongs to him, Blaine's body is prepared and ready for him, "Yes, yes, there."_

_Getting himself comfortable Kurt rests his weight on his left forearm, it gives him the right leverage and he very gently starts a slow paced rut into Blaine and his boy trashes in pleasure beneath him._

_Puck moves forward and kneels over Blaine's head, that thick cock hard and ready as Kurt opens his mouth to take it in. And then he discovers he can suppress his gag reflex and somehow his throat is letting him breathe through his nose so he doesn't suffocate._

_Due to their positions he can't really bob up and down and Puck's hand tangles in Kurt's hair so his lion can start fucking his mouth. Kurt moans and sucks hard, licking at the flesh being thrust into his mouth._

_The jock moans too and liquid floods Kurt's mouth he eagerly swallows it down wanting more._

_They stick to the deliberate and unhurried tempo Kurt's set and he gets to enjoy more and more of that wonderful pre cum from Puck. Until Blaine's rocking under him demanding and begging for release and Kurt moves a little faster though he has to be careful not to hurt Blaine as Kurt's so much stronger than him now._

_Legs are wrapped around his waist and one of them slips so Kurt fishes a hand back to help but he's so close now and he can taste Puck isn't far. Muscles are tensing around him and Blaine is making those noises again._

_A hand smacks his where he's holding Blaine's thigh in place and he lets it go to rest back onto the bed and then Blaine's crying out and that heat around him is clenching and warmth is splattering across this stomach, Kurt's climax starts and then he's caught as Blaine's ass tightens and he empties into that tight heat even as Puck starts to cum into his mouth and he ravenousness drinks down all that he can._

_Again he's held in a lengthily drawn out orgasm that's so strong he flops down to one side of Blaine afterwards and his brain is full of joyful fluff._

This time the aftermath nearly makes him pass out and he clings to consciousness by a thread.

When he can move again he pulls the covers all the way up and over Blaine's body. Exhausted he lays there and pants.

Stretching he goes to curl up and his hand lands on his stomach, it's covered in dried cum. For a moment he thinks it must be a combination of his and Blaine's but it tickles a memory and…

_He's lying on his stomach kissing Puck, their tongues are tangling and rubbing together as Kurt feeds from him, there really is something in his lion's mouth that is so very good._

_Glancing down he can see the jock's legs are open and Blaine's kneeling between them. Groans are erupting from Puck and Kurt waits impatiently for Blaine to finish preparing the hybrid for him._

_Moaning Puck writhes and he's very sensitive there, it helps that Blaine's very good at finding prostates. Kurt mimics thrusting his tongue in and out of Puck's mouth and the lion is close to losing it._

_Smug he does his best to get Puck to fall apart, and then Blaine says Puck's ready and Kurt literally climbs on top of that athletic muscled body letting Blaine help Puck curl his body so that Kurt can line up and then he's inside, and unlike Blaine, he doesn't have to hold back with his lion._

_Ramming himself in and out he revels in the sounds he rings from his beautiful wonderful lion and fastens his mouth back onto Puck's determined to get more from the boy as he pins the jock's hands to the mattress._

_The sheer speed he's using, the force he's ramming into him means neither of them are going to last, powering in he's still frantic and needy but the edge has been taken off, to the point that realises one of the lion's hand and he wiggles it between them and takes care of Puck's cock._

_Both boys climax together and the spray of cum over his stomach feels so good to Kurt that when it's over he lays on top to press it into his skin._

Gasping Kurt's head's spinning so much he whimpers as the flashback leaves him unable to move anymore.

A hand touches his ankle and he doesn't have the energy to look, or even to squeak as he's dragged down the bed to stare up into Sebastian's face. He doesn't even care why the otter's here and doesn't protest as the boy lifts him effortless into his arms and carries him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Kurt, I'm going to run you a bath," Sebastian says and Kurt can hear the taps turning on and water filling the tub. "Just relax, I'll get you cleaned up and you can sleep off the rest of your heat."

He doesn't care he just doesn't want to have to endure another flashback yet, he's too tired to go through that again. There was one thing, what they'd done had clearly been mutual and none of it was too embarrassing, at least he could look them both in the eyes when they woke up and hope they never found out how possessively he'd thought of them as they'd helped him deal with heat.

The water cuts off and Sebastian lifts him into the hot water. If he were plain human this would be far too hot, but it feels nice on his exhausted body and he yawns letting his head loll to one side.

Soaking in the water his eyes fasten on the otter who's wearing another of those atrocious tops with a giant collar, honestly he and Finn could swap clothes at the rate they were going.

Green eyes catch his and he doesn't have the energy to argue with him but when Sebastian speaks his voice is very soft and gentle, "I thought I heard something when a body hit the floor, thought I'd come and investigate, then I heard you cry out and lo and behold Kurt Hummel has to somehow wake up early from heat and he's had flashbacks already," he gets a very serious look, "You really have to be difficult don't you."

All he can do is snort in retaliation, he didn't do it on purpose.

Brandishing a washcloth Sebastian leans over the bathtub and starts to wash Kurt's feet and legs. It should be embarrassing but Kurt's fairly certain his head is still off in cloud cuckoo land. He doesn't even bat an eyelid when the otter cleans his private areas. The hand that works the cloth over his stomach is diligent and doesn't take advantage in the slightest.

He's helped over onto this stomach and Sebastian makes sure he can keep his head above the water before he starts to scrub Kurt's back and then his buttocks.

Webbed fingers rub his tail and to his humiliation it starts to twitch on it's own as Sebastian finds the more sensitive areas. "Will you hold still," the otter mutters and grasps Kurt's tail firmly.

After that Kurt's pulled up into a sitting position and the other boy gets to work on his long ears and hair. Sebastian's even careful how he rinses Kurt's hair and ears so that no soapy water gets into Kurt's eyes.

Pulling the plug the hybrid starts to towel Kurt off and when he's dry Kurt's feeling much more alive but incredibly drowsy. His head rests on the boy's shoulder and his eyes droop closed.

The sensation of being carried doesn't wake him and he dozes until his bed comes up to meet him and he can smell Blaine and Puck near him. He wiggles closer to a body wrapped up in bed covers and a hand strokes his ears making him melt into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hope the flashbacks were okay… Damn it's hard to write smut with more than two people in it.


	23. Chapter 23

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**23**

A kiss is pressed to his forehead and Kurt stretches in someone's sheet covered arms. A someone who smells like Blaine. Wiggling closer Kurt smiles and opens his eyes to see Blaine already smiling at him and Puck wrapped around the smaller boy smiling too.

And all he can think about both of them is 'Mine!'

Flushing he leans up on an elbow, "Morning, are you two okay?" From what little he can remember and most of that is via flashbacks he could have been a bit rough on them.

"Mmm," Puck purrs the answers, "I'm fine, you?"

Elbowing him Blaine rolls his eyes, "We're both fine, if tired, and I'm a little tender in places," a huge grin breaks out on the boy's face, "I was really worried about heat but I shouldn't have been, thank you baby, you were so willing to compromise with us and I might be exhausted but wow, just wow."

They exchange glances and Kurt's just glad he hadn't hurt them, "Um baby?" Blaine unwraps himself from the covers and caresses Kurt's hand, "We've kind of talked and after seeing you in heat, I think I understand it a bit better, plus with how Puck's been as a boyfriend, I want you to know that neither of us are opposed to Karofsky joining us, well I guess we'd have to call him Dave if he did become our boyfriend..."

The shocked squeak stops them all and they all stare at each other, hastily Kurt moves closer, "Blaine, sweetie, you don't have to do that for me..."

A finger is placed on his lips, "Actually Kurt I'm happy to. He really isn't the same boy from last year, you've clearly forgiven him, and he did more for you at Valentines than I did, no don't you dare say anything," Blaine sits up dislodging Puck who groans and curls around him. "You told me about the gifts he got you, the romance he showered you with, and yes I was in the middle of having eye surgery and my dad is a bit homophobic but I could have asked someone to get you something to tide you over, or asked you to delay Valentines for a week or two and done something special then."

"So could I," Kurt argues.

"Yes, but you tend to be the one to do the romantic gestures, they don't really occur to me, and I'm thinking they won't to Puck either," the lion in question shrugs, "And I've seen the way Dave's taking care of the skunk kids, I've heard the stories of the Bullywhips and as long as you're comfortable with him being our boyfriend I won't say no. In fact I'm intrigued by him a little, I'd like to get to know the real Dave."

It's the massive grin on Puck's face that catches Kurt's attention and then the mowhawked boy says, "Yeah, and it helps that when you fucked us into the mattress you kept muttering 'mine' and you declared undying love for Blainers while telling me over and over how you weren't using me, I really did matter to you."

Horrified Kurt slaps his hands over his face, "I didn't did I? I never meant for you to know how possessive of you my bunny side is."

Both boys laugh and Blaine caresses his shoulder, "Oh baby, I thought having a possessive boyfriend would be bad but somehow you make it sexy," and Kurt blushes harder feeling better anyway.

"How come you smell like Smythe?" Puck growls and Kurt has to explain how he'd woken up and tried to get the covers for Blaine and the flashbacks that had hit him until the otter had rescued him and washed him.

"Oh no," Kurt shudders, "He's seen me naked!"

"Are you alright now baby?" Blaine's concerned and Kurt nods hugging him and patting Puck's naked buttock fondly to include him too.

They both decide to go for a shower and it takes until they're walking out, Blaine hobbling and Puck teasing him that he realises they're going to shower together, at the same time, in the same shower.

A few more comments as they walk out and Kurt thinks Blaine might have topped Puck last night too, and that at some point Puck might have sucked Blaine off.

That was unexpected but not, they were boyfriends and his bunny side isn't upset that they did that, in fact his bunny side would be very interested in watching them before pouncing and either helping them or helping himself to them.

Aroused at the thought Kurt gets up and starts to strip the bed down, the sheets really need to be laundered and then he picks out something to lounge around the house in. He doesn't want to go too far from them, for some reason he wants to stay close.

Carrying the sheets downstairs he puts them in the laundry room and then hums as he goes to the kitchen intending to make himself a nice bowl of fruit for breakfast.

The sight of David in the kitchen rolling his eyes at Brittany and flipping pancakes stops him short. And then Kurt sniffs to catch the scents of Santana, Quinn and Sebastian all in the house. He can also hear multiple heartbeats coming from the lounge and walks in to see the other teens with his dad and Carole.

"Hey kiddo, you're awake," his dad says and heaves himself to his feet walking over, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt nods, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and why's everyone here?"

"We're your back up in case Puck wasn't enough," Quinn stands up smoothing down her clothes, "Thankfully he was but we're still here if you ever needs us."

Sauntering over Santana smirks and Kurt starts to tense up, "Have to say little bunny I might not be that hetro, but damn you sounded hot bossing them about, and I have to admit if you need us, Britt and I are up for some fun with you," her wink as she sweeps by is embarrassing but the look on his dad's face and the little vein throbbing in his forehead were not good signs.

"Um, breakfast is ready," David's there and he's carrying a few plates through to the dinning room.

"Finally," Sebastian huffs, "I thought you were growing the food from scratch oh den mother," the otter manages to glide forward, "And you call yourself a beta wolf, you really need to work on your homemaking skills," he vanishes into the dinning room and doesn't see the downtrodden look on the wolf's face or the way the tail tucks between his legs.

It's all Kurt can do to stand there and not comfort the boy, though it must be the bunny that's thinking of getting him naked and cuddling him while letting him sniff his ears for hours.

Twitches behind him and he knows his tail likes the idea.

Glancing up at his dad the man's face is absolutely straight though he can smell annoyance coming from him.

"Dad can we talk? Privately?" Kurt really doesn't want to but he thinks he's already made his mind up and there's no way he's leaving David to Sebastian's non existent mercies. The otter might have been playing nice with Kurt but he clearly wasn't with David.

"Sure, let me get a jacket," his dad moves off and then David's carrying more food into the living room, no one helps him.

Pulling on a pair of his lesser boots Kurt walks next to his dad down the back of the garden. Their breaths steam in the air and Kurt's not the slightest bit cold. Standing by some trees he can sniff the air and it's full of so many scents its hard to process them all but it smells amazing and alive.

Not sure where to start he simply tells his dad, "Um, Blaine, Puck and I talked and they've said they're not opposed to David joining us. I'm fairly sure I want him to…"

"But…" Damn his dad can read him far too well.

"But… He's the one that got me the valentines gifts not Blaine and I knew David was gay which is why he was bullying me until I transferred," he spills it all knowing his dad will find out anyway and it's better to tell him now, "Plus he did protect me as a Bullywhip and he apologized and meant it and the reason he ran out at Prom was because I pressured him when we were supposed to dance together as King and Queen."

He doesn't add the extra things like that hate kiss, that'll just complicate things, that and David's confession of believing himself to be in love with Kurt.

Silence.

Peeking up at his dad Kurt waits, his dad was amazing and normally helped Kurt get his head on straight. "Hmm, well that explains why the kid put his name down as a harem candidate he has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't," Kurt refutes, "He's a bit confused, I'm the only gay kid he knows…"

Burt starts laughing and Kurt glares at him, "Nope, that wolf has a crush the size of, well something big, you don't have to know someone well to have a crush on them, or have you forgotten how you blasted the house out with teenage dream for days after a certain spying incident?"

Face heating up Kurt shrugs and studies his nails.

"As he gets to know you he'll either end up liking you more or you'll kill the crush stone dead after you bitch at him for something," nice to know his dad is so amused by all this. "Seriously though Kurt? Be careful with him, I had to sit with them through a horrible evening of listening to my son being very vocal and he was the politest one there. Plus is there something going on between him and the otter boy?"

"No, at least I don't think so, David doesn't seem interested and Sebastian doesn't really seem to do relationships," Kurt sighs and then asks, "You don't have to worry David's really changed or he's really being himself for once, I don't have to be careful he won't hurt me," and I'm convinced he won't, when he'd unmasked at the Sugar Shake I wasn't afraid of him, or when he'd held my hand, I was more surprised and in shock than anything, I was with Blaine there was no reason to look anywhere else.

"It wasn't you I want you to be careful for, I phoned Mina to let her know what was going on and who was your," Burt flushes, "'Back up' and she went quiet about the Karofsky kid, she mentioned him being a beta wolf and a lone wolf and that if anything he was more likely to get hurt."

"Oh, she didn't say what a beta or lone wolf were did she?" Kurt's going to have to phone her and find out before he makes a decision.

"It means," a voice says behind them and they both jump to find David with his hands in his jeans not looking at them, the wind was blowing the wrong way for Kurt to have picked up his scent. The boy clears his throat "It means, that in any pack, wolf or otherwise I'm one of the lowest members. I'm the one who does all the menial stuff and pretty much anyone can push me around and I'll do what they tell me."

Shuffling his feet the wolf tells them, "I'll never be a leader, I'll always be a follower, I'll want to belong to a pack, to be part of a group, I can't live on my own very well, oh I can have my own home but I'll need a lot of social contact, to have an Alpha to take care of me sometimes." Sighing he explains, "And the lone wolf bit? Alphas, which are the most common wolf, can go lone and live outside a pack and they're fine, but betas can't because they don't cope well and then they try and hurt themselves."

Kurt doesn't know what to say to that.

"And if you don't get into Kurt's harem?" Burt asks.

"Then Rick, he's the Ace pack Alpha, he's going to make me move to his area and I'll join his pack. The high school there is okay, and there's a small community college I can go to. He says there are always places I can work in the town but I'll probably end up doing part time work and running errands for the other wolves in the pack," and yes David has a fall back option but it's bothering Kurt.

"David what do you want to do?" Kurt asks.

That makes the boy's head jerk up and he studies Kurt for a few moments, "There's a college in New York, I can go there and I want to be a sports agent after, it would work for me 'coz I'd see my client as a temporary pack member and I can hunt out good things for them, plus it's as close to competitive sport as I'm ever gonna get now," the other boy's ears have pricked up and his tail is out and waving, "And if I can't be the agent I'd love being an assistant, that would be cool too, I like helping."

The light in David's eyes dies and his shoulders droop, "It's okay, I already know I'm not going, I think I'm going to have to taking cooking lessons and stuff, and Rick was showing me the Ace pack territory, he even says they have a few gay wolves there I might catch the eye of another lesser Alpha there, and they may want me as a mate."

"We can try," Kurt blurts out horrified with David's future otherwise, "I don't know you, not the real you, and you have to get on with Blaine and Puck too, we're all each others boyfriends. We've already agreed that you can join, they were leaving the decision up to me."

Looking like he's just been smacked around the head David's jaw has dropped and he's staring at Kurt in shock, "Really? You'd really give me a trial as part of your harem? Rick said that normally takes about a month, wow, just wow, thanks Kurt, really thank you," ears fully pricked the boy's tail is doing an impression of Finn's, and Kurt's fairly sure wolves don't act like that but he's not pointing it out.

"You're welcome, and let's go inside before dad freezes and I'm hungry…"

"Cool, what do you want to eat?" David's all but vibrating in place.

"I was going to have a few pieces of fruit, just an apple and pear," and then the wolf is off loping down the garden to the house, "Okay… I think I have a new boyfriend… Don't I?"

What has he let himself in for?

"Hmm, just be careful of him, and if it doesn't work out why am thinking I'll have to resist the urge to find this Rick guy and thump him?" Burt muses.

They walk in. David's already put a very nice apple and pear in front of a chair for Kurt and he can see a heart healthy breakfast for his dad who sighs and eats it without complaint.

Blaine and Puck come in, Blaine's still walking funny and he winces when he sits down. David gets him a cushion and gets them breakfast and Kurt can see the wolf's own plate is half eaten where he's constantly being interrupted.

With the emergency of his heat out of the way the girls are all off to go enjoy their Saturday, he hugs them and thanks them a lot he even has some tips for a mall trip they are thinking of making and they're enthused about the fur die.

When it comes to kicking Sebastian out he thanks the boy for helping him bathe and stopping the flashback so he could simply sleep it off, "Anytime," the otter smirks, "And as I drove you want me to give wolfy a lift back?"

"No, he's staying," that wipes the smirk off the boy's face, leaning forward Kurt can't resist, "Oh and if you'd wanted him for your own you should have been nicer to him," for a second he thinks he can see regret on Sebastian's face but then it's gone so he must have imagined it.

"Whatever, like I'd be interested in him," it's the same old sneer he used to see and then the boy is gone.

Closing the door he breathes out and wonders what today is going to bring.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	24. Chapter 24

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**24**

Saturday turns out to be a bust. Puck and Blaine sleep through most of it and when they are up Puck's barely coherent and purrs most of the time while Blaine hobbles and lays down on his stomach.

Finn's off with Rachel, which leaves Kurt stuck at home, barred from his own bedroom in case he wakes up his boyfriends, with Carole, his dad and David.

An older hybrid has already been around with some things for David so he has clothes and his school stuff for the week, the hybrid was a bear and he'd fussed over David a little and it was cute the way the wolf's ears had pricked up and his tail had wagged.

Eavesdropping on their conversation Kurt uses his new bunny hearing, and David's saying, "...it's just a trial but..."

"No kid, you got more than most hybrids ever do," and the bear sounds excited, "That's amazing Dave," the wolf puffs out his chest a little, "And the kids' want you to come babysit them a couple of times a week, man you were so good with them."

"Oh, I guess, I mean I'd like that, they were really so cool," David's tail is still wagging, "I'm going to miss them. Do you want me to take the days Seb's not babysitting?"

"No, because he's not babysitting them, they only wanted you," the bear says and Kurt really wants to know what's going on, he thinks they're talking about the two skunk kids.

"Really? Cool, can you let them know I'm okay?"

"Sure no probs little bear," the man grins.

"Dude, I'm a wolf," David points out.

"I know but that won't stop me stealing you for the bears now and again, why should the wolves be the only ones to get you for their team?" And then the bear is patting David on the shoulder and he's gone.

Interesting.

Kurt fakes watching the news as David starts carrying two of the suitcases towards the stairs. "Do you need a hand?" He selflessly volunteers and then before the wolf can answer he grabs a box, "We can put this in the spare room for now, when the guys wake up we'll move it into my room, well our room."

There's a crash from behind him where David's dropped the suitcases on his own foot and he's staring at Kurt in shock. "David! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he picks the suitcases up again and follows Kurt up the stairs.

Waiting for him Kurt then ambushes him and checks his feet out to make sure he didn't injure himself, "Seriously I'm good," the boy tells him and backs away, "Short of dropping a car on me I'll be fine, those things don't weigh anything," he scoffs at the suitcases.

"Fine," Kurt can hear he's telling him the truth.

It takes them one more run to put all of David's things in the spare room and then the boy scuffs a foot, "Is it okay if I do some homework, I've been getting behind and McKinley is a little ahead of East Lima on some of the courses."

"That's an excellent idea," Kurt grins and gets his own homework. Plonking his books down on the dinning room table he smiles at Dave and frowns down at the history essay he has to write.

Tapping out his essay he flips through a few pages on the internet for references and his text books. Why do teachers feel the need to torture their students by forcing them to do annoying and awkward assignments? It was nearly graduation, they had Finals coming up, it just wasn't fair.

"Are you boys hungry?" Carole asks.

"Yes," Kurt grins, they've taken time to perfect this, if she asks about lunch he has to sit down and graciously accept the offering of food, dinner he can help out in the kitchen, he'd sulked at first but she'd explained she wanted him to enjoy being a teenager.

The wolf is already getting up and she waves him down, those ears droop and Kurt whispers, "Don't worry she likes fussing and I always help her with dinner, that way she doesn't have to do everything herself but she can indulge her mom side."

Frowning slightly the wolf's ear prick up again and they carry on with their homework the sadist teachers have given them. Kurt had been looking forward to going to the mall this weekend, maybe Blaine will be up for going tomorrow.

Lunch consists of sandwiches and fruit for Kurt, and sandwiches and some deboned cooked chicken for David who thanks Carole and then inhales his food.

"Oh my you are a growing lad," she says and David flushes uncomfortably, "Well as Finn isn't here how about I get you a treat for all the help you gave me this morning with breakfast," and then she's gone but she brings back a few cookies and some ice cream, "There you go dear."

"Thank you," David eats the cookies slower and savours the ice cream, he even takes his bowl out afterwards and washes it out. Very domesticated behaviour for a teenage boy.

By the evening Kurt's caught up completely, Puck's wide awake but still purring and Blaine's mostly recovered but walking funny.

And Kurt has still learnt almost nothing about David.

Or, now the thinks about it, Puck.

How can two jocks be so difficult to find anything out about? They're jocks, not exactly known for being brilliant, but Puck can play numerous musical instruments and Kurt had been eyeing up David's text books so the boy wasn't stupid to be in those classes.

Also David's spent most of his life hiding the fact that he's gay and Puck's hidden behind his reputation. Neither of them were turning out how Kurt expected them to.

Settling down he watches a few things on TV after dinner and listens to David humming in the kitchen as he helps Carole tidy up. Puck was talking with Finn about things that were pointless and involved video games while Blaine sprawled out on the sofa with his head in Kurt's lap enjoying Kurt stroking his hair.

Bored with the entire day Kurt's actually glad when his dad makes hints that they should go to bed and then manages to keep a straight face as his dad works out he's pretty much told his son to sleep with three other guys.

Used to his new routine with Blaine and Puck he doesn't think about how they're supposed to add David to it and it all ends up being awkward, David doesn't have Puck's natural confidence and the wolf refuses to sleep in less that a t-shirt and his sweats getting defensive when Kurt points out he can sleep in his boxers if he wants to.

"I'm fine," the boy growls which is the first time the hybrid's raised his voice to Kurt in a long time.

"Fine then you can," Kurt huffs done being nice to him, he's beginning to think he'll have to go to extreme measures to get any information out of the ex-jock.

"Fine," is grunted back.

"Fine," Kurt crosses his arms.

Blaine and Puck start laughing and Kurt climbs onto the bed and crawls to the top where he wiggles under the covers. His other two giggling boyfriends get in either side of him and he snuggles with them when he notices David standing there.

"David just get in the bed, we don't bite," Kurt snarls.

"I don't know which side you want me on," the boy's tail is tucked between his legs.

Damn, now he's upset him.

A flash of inspiration and Kurt points, "The other side of Blaine please, he's fully human and he feels the cold, I don't want to wake up to him shivering again."

"I was shivering? I thought that was just a bad dream," Blaine scoots over so that David can get in.

"No, you were shivering and I got the covers for you," Kurt cuddles him gently and can feel Puck wrap himself against his back.

David gets in and lays down on his side with his back to Blaine and then they lay there in silence. Maybe adding David had been a mistake, or else tomorrow he'll talk to him and see what they can do.

Maybe he should call Mina and see if she has any harem management hints or tips for him.

Waking a few times in the night Kurt's amused to see David is spooning Blaine and is practically wrapped around the smaller boy, at least Blaine wouldn't get cold tonight.

Purring in his ear wakes him and Puck's cuddling him while Blaine's stirring and starting to wake too. Yawning Kurt checks them over and they seem fine but there's a gaping hole in the bed where David should be.

Showered and dressed the three of them go downstairs to find David and Carole in the kitchen with Finn hovering as David burns some waffles for him. The singed bits don't seem to worry Finn and he scurries off to eat them.

Sniffing the air Kurt's ears fall to his shoulders and he storms to the back of the house to find his dad sitting there innocently polishing his shotgun. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm going Kurt, and before you ask yes I did have a talk with David while I was doing it and I laid down some ground rules," his dad says calmly, "No I won't apologize. Today Puck's going home for a few days, Finn's dangerous to himself in a fight, you don't have an aggressive bone in your body, while neither Blaine nor I can take on a hybrid in close quarters."

"Dad..." Kurt tries to defend the wolf.

"No Kurt, I have to be sure that I can trust him with you and the others when I'm not here, and he's convinced me that I can," giving him a hard look his dad stares him down, "You're still a minor kiddo and even if you were fifty I'll still be your dad, and the only other thing I have to say is be very gentle with that kid. Tell Dave I'll be along in a few minutes for breakfast would ya?"

Dismissed Kurt huffs along the corridor and goes up to David, "Um morning, dad says he'll be here soon and I am so sorry he did that to you."

Considering he must have been on the receiving end of a Burt Hummel lecture and full on threat the wolf's ears are pricked up and his tail is wagging merrily, "Okay, I'll get his breakfast ready for him, and it's fine, I was worried for a few minutes but your dad's really cool Kurt."

"Oh, are you sure you're okay?" Now Kurt's the one hovering and following him around the kitchen.

"I'm fine, we talked, he explained stuff, I explained stuff and we're gonna watch the game together later, we have the same sports team," David looks impressed.

"Right, okay, I'll just grab some fruit..." Apparently dad was taking David under his wing and Kurt backs off.

"Already on the table for you," David points so Kurt goes and sits down to have breakfast.

Just like yesterday the wolf serves everyone and they all eat, but this time dad won't let David get anything else for people, they have to get things for themselves if they want them.

Puck and Blaine have to clear up and Finn's charged with clearing up after dinner while Kurt's given the job of helping Carole with cooking the evening meal. It's odd because those are the normal jobs they have.

All too soon Puck has to go home and Kurt mentally kicks himself for not finding out more about the jock. Hugging the lion he kisses him, "Be careful Puck and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days," Puck kisses him back, "I have to annoy Sarah and earn the extra food rations we're getting," and then a hand tickles his tail, "See you Monday babe," he pulls Blaine in for a hug and kisses him on the cheek, "Later Blainers," nodding to David they fist bump and then Puck's gone.

"Is it me or is suddenly quiet?" Blaine asks.

"I still can believe I'm dating Puck," Kurt grins, "He's a really good boyfriend."

And somehow the rest of the day passes and Kurt's just as in the dark about David as he was before, though the wolf is settling in better, until bed time when he insists on wearing those horrible sweats and t-shirt.

Giving up Kurt goes to bed and between them they hug Blaine.

Tomorrow was another day, Kurt's sure he's going to learn something about the lion or the wolf, even if it's just their favourite colour.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	25. Chapter 25

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**25**

Mindful of his information-gathering mission Kurt wakes up to two of his boyfriends curled up and frankly looking adorable together as they sleep. He doesn't want to disturb them but the alarm goes off and David's eyes snap open as Blaine protests and tries to pull the covers over his head.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt tugs at the covers, "Time to get up sweetheart."

"Nrgh," is the only response.

"Seriously Blaine you've slept most of the weekend, get up."

The covers are brought down enough that Blaine can glare at him, "Baby I've slept because you tired me out," and then he grins gently, "It was worth it."

Rolling his eyes at the boy Kurt slides out the bed, "In that case I'll shower first and you can run around late."

"Kurt?" Blaine calls out, "Baby it's been a few days since heat, don't forget okay?" Don't forget what? Kurt frowns and then his eyes widen as he nods, oh that, again. "Baby it's not you're fault," Blaine's struggling to get up and David lets him go, "It's hormones and you're not doing anything wrong."

"I know," and he does know, it's just not something he was used to doing.

"What?" David's frowning and Kurt escapes as Blaine explains and he just makes out the word pamphlet before he closes the bathroom door and hurries to turn the shower on to drown the noise out.

Unfortunately Blaine was right, he did need to do this. Stripping off he climbs in the shower and turns so he can brace himself on one arm and then tips his hips into the flow of water.

Shocks of pleasure shoot through him and he grunts at how good it is, he doesn't think he can ever get used to having a tail with that special little bump at the bottom of it.

Shuddering he palms his rapidly swelling erection and fumbles for the shower gel for lubrication. Rubbing himself he's startled when his mind supplies an image of Puck underneath him, the jock straining and slack jawed, small pants and whines fall from the lion's mouth and the boy is tight around Kurt's cock as he slams into the hot willing body that's writhing and then he's cumming hard and fast.

To pant and lean against the cool tiles trembling with the force of his climax, closing his eyes Kurt stands there for a minute or two and then makes himself wash, avoiding his tail being in the force of the shower and he staggers out to dry himself.

Under control again he wanders out of the bathroom trying to act innocently and it works right up to breakfast when Finn frowns, "Dude you were kinda loud in the shower this morning, guess you needed that huh."

Freezing in place his ears hit his shoulders and he doesn't know what to say but everyone keeps eating and he forces the fruit down his throat and then flees the table.

Hiding in his room with the excuse of getting his school things together he sits on the bed and tries to pretend he's okay. Caught up in himself he squeaks when the bed dips suddenly and he can smell David.

"You're upset," the wolf's ears are down.

"I'm fine," Kurt says and even he can hear the slight difference in his heartbeat that gives him away. "Okay I'm not fine, but I will be."

"You were fine until Finn said that," David muses and Kurt stiffens slightly, "Why does that upset you?"

"It just does…" He huffs out.

"Oh those pamphlets Blaine gave me to read said you'd have certain attitudes to sexual intimacy…"

"Do we have to talk about it? Or even call it that?" His arms wrap around his body.

"What, sex? Fine," the boy snorts, "Physical intimacy then. It said you would have difficulties with it, it's more like you can't see the link between being intimate with someone and it being a way to show you care about them."

"Really," Kurt snarks back, "And how does getting sweaty with someone show how much you care about them? You're only giving into your hormones and urges, it doesn't prove that you care about them at all."

"That's because most people seem to just throw themselves at others and hope," David shrugs, "When you got 'sweaty' with Blaine was it like that? Did you only do it for your urges or did you care enough about him to want to please him, to make him feel good about himself?"

And then the annoying wolf grabs his bag and leaves, "I'll be downstairs washing up, don't forget you're driving to school today."

Even more annoyingly the boy's words made a kind of sense and then Blaine was there getting his own things together and worrying his bowtie doesn't match his outfit. Plastering on a smile Kurt gets up and helps him pick out the perfect colour and pattern, by the end of it he's laughing and teasing his boyfriend, he even steals a kiss.

Trooping down the stairs they spill into the living room and wait for Finn to finish doing whatever it is he's doing.

Now that he's had practice getting used to sitting down with his tail Kurt can finally drive his baby to school and it's good to be behind the wheel again. Smoothly he gets them there in one piece and parks up. "See you later baby," he coos patting the car and presses the alarm key.

Holding Blaine's hand he walks next to David, they're not quite at the same level as Kurt and Puck, he doesn't want to push it and make David uncomfortable.

Peeling away from them David goes to his own locker as Kurt goes to his and Blaine has to go to his. Why can't they all have lockers near each other? Mercedes is waiting for him, as is Tina.

"The girls said everything went alright," Mercedes hugs him, and he hugs her back thinking they've not done that for far too long.

"Actually it was fine, I only have flashes of memories but I didn't do anything bad, I didn't hurt anyone and they didn't hurt me," he holds onto the girl and Tina joins in, "I just wish I didn't have to go through it but Puck was really great about it."

Tina giggles, "He's been purring non stop since he got in a few minutes ago."

"He's been doing that all weekend," Kurt flushes.

Walking them to class he's stopped a few times by various girls and he gets a lot of hugs from them, he accepts them as graciously as he can and he tries not to talk about it, instead he hedges saying Puck has been calm so he'd been able to black out. It was amazing the sheer number of girls Puck's slept with and not one of them has anything bad to say about his bedroom skills, they have heaps to say about his boyfriend skills.

Strange, Kurt doesn't have anything bad to say about the lion's boyfriend skill, it must go to show how good Mercedes and Lauren had been for him, as well as the whole baby thing.

Making it through school and into Glee he's a bit surprised when David turns up, but as he doesn't have any after school clubs to go to he thought he'd hang here.

What's even more interesting is the way a certain otter's eyes keep swivelling in the direction of a certain oblivious wolf, and the way said otter kept frowning and smelling confused.

Amused at Sebastian's expense Kurt battles for a solo and loses but he nearly got it away from Rachel this time, though both Mercedes and Santana had been snapping at his heels.

Moving from the choir room to the auditorium Mr Schue wants a mini demonstration of what the hybrids can do now. Artie steps up and grins at Mike, clearly they have something ready.

It's only the most amazing display of dancing Kurt's ever seen in his life. You could see Mike's unique display of dancing throughout Artie's moves but who cares it simply made them more in sync with each other.

Rapturous applause starts up and they get a standing ovation. Mr Schue is beside himself, "Oh Artie, Mike that was amazing, I'm so pleased for you both."

Eyeing up the remaining hybrids Mr Schue beckons Kurt forward, "Kurt can you bunny spring straight up while on the stage and then do whatever you feel."

"Um okay," he jumps smoothly onto the stage and checks to see how high the ceiling is and then he springs straight up before falling down and landing gracefully. "Like that?" He asks confused at what the teacher wants.

"Exactly like that," the man encourages him to do it again.

After a few jumps Kurt tumbles his body, then tries out doing the splits, twists, spins, combinations of various moves and this is fun, it's easy to jump and fall landing on the same spot over and over again.

"Whoa," Sam says, "It's like watching you on a trampoline but there's no trampoline. That's totally awesome dude."

Falling to the stage and turning it into a graceful bow Kurt skips off the stage and over to Blaine and Puck to the clubs' clapping and cheering. Mike's studying him with a thoughtful look, that boy would already be dreaming up ways to use Kurt's new moves to their advantage at Nationals.

"Lady lionesses, if you would be so kind as to grace us with a few of your old cheerleading moves," and the girls take to the stage. It's a good thing Coach Sylvester isn't here to see this display because she would storm the White House to get written permission to use these three in a performance.

Kurt knows his jaw has dropped and when they stand in a perfect mini triangle, Quinn of course on top, they all leap to their feet to applaud.

"Thank you ladies, Puck you are of course excused this time, now Sebastian if you could," Mr Schue moves it along and then Kurt gets to see just how bendy and twisty and just wow Sebastian is. The otter isn't even trying that hard and then he kicks it up a gear and he glides across the stage, spins, twirls, does hand stands and back flips. And then finishes with a flourish.

All past events are momentarily erased as the Glee club clap in awe, wow, with the kind of dancers they had before and the new and improved ones they have now Kurt's sure they can win at Nationals.

"And Finn," Mr Schue smiles at the dog, "Just like we rehearsed," the teacher is whispering and Kurt can easily pick it up.

"Okay Mr Schue," the lanky normally uncoordinated teen nods and then for the first time in his life he dances, he really dances and Kurt's already clapping his brother and squealing like a child because Finn's always wanted to be able to do this and Kurt's spent hours with him helping him get a few simple moves.

Grinning like a lunatic Finn gives a less than graceful bow and Kurt springs from his seat over to his brother and hugs him, "Finn that was amazing, you can dance!"

Shrugging the dog confesses, "Only if I a set list of moves to do, if I try freeform it's back to normal."

Not caring Kurt hugs him again, he's happy and everything is finally going right for them. They could do it, they could win Nationals and he and his harem were going to New York.

They're going to make it he's sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	26. Chapter 26

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**26**

By the time he drives them home after an amazing Glee rehearsal he's learned exactly nothing about two of his boyfriends. Thinking back to him and Blaine they'd simply talked and talked and bonded, it had been so easy.

Puck was going home so it was only the three of them tonight and Kurt's determined to learn something about David, no matter how small it was.

Kurt's dad had flown out to DC so it was only Carole who was staying at home to keep an eye on them. David was happy to volunteer to do the vegetables and Kurt follows him so Blaine follows him too.

Finn's at Rachel's and Kurt's not holding out a lot of hope for them, he loves them both but Finn's change was making things difficult and awkward for them.

The radio's on in the background as they work on dinner Blaine's telling Carole all about the hybrids and what they'd brought to the rehearsal, when they get to Kurt's performance they stop and troop to the back garden where Kurt lets himself get persuaded to go out and do a repeat of it.

"Oh my," Carole's impressed and it's silly but when she asks him to do it again so she can video it and send it to dad he can feel his chest swell with pride at her praise.

And then Blaine tells her about Finn so they all agree to wait for Finn to come back and they can video him dancing for dad too and they'll send one video file instead of two.

Back in the kitchen Blaine's trying to describe the girls and idly Kurt listens to David's heartbeat when Blaine mentions Sebastian. It's faint, if he hadn't been listening for it he wouldn't have heard it, but the wolf's heart had skipped a beat.

Interesting.

Filing that bit of information away Kurt pitches in and they have a great time cooking, even David's relaxed and laughs a few times. Bopping along to the music Kurt's tail is twitching away like mad as he swings his hips and he hears sniggering behind him.

Turning the three of them are videoing him, "What?" He asks confused and Carole holds the phone out to him. Taking it he thumbs the video to play and then gets to see his hips, tail and even his ears all grooving away to the music. He didn't know his ears could move like that, like they're snakes waving away and twining together.

"Oh!" Shocked he stares at it and then the phone is plucked from his hand as the three of them plan to share it with his dad first and then it's going on Blaine's facebook page.

After dinner David asks if there's a TV he can watch because there's a hockey game on, and finally there is something Kurt can learn about him so he volunteers to watch too, much to the surprise of Blaine and Carole.

David tries to teach him some of the rules but it's fairly fast paced and Kurt's not really that interested in sport but he's determined to try.

"How's the game going?" Blaine settles near Kurt.

"Good, I think," Kurt frowns, "Those guys there have more points that those ones, but that team are overall better but can't seem to get the little black thingy in the goal," on screen another player is slammed against the side of the rink, "And if you have the black thingy the other players can hit you. Oh and its really fast."

Blaine's laughing slightly, and David sniggering but Kurt's sure he's got most of it right, "Well done Kurt," Blaine pats his knee condescendingly, "If we ever go to a game we'll get you a scarf."

Now he knows they're making fun of him but Blaine blows him a kiss and he settles back. At the end David cheers so the right team must have won and it hadn't been that boring so Kurt's fairly certain it's something he can sit through like he does football with his dad sometimes so they can spend time together.

And he's learnt that David likes hockey not football. And that must mean that Puck likes football and not hockey.

Pleased he's learnt even a little tiny fact about them he's surprised when he hears a certain car engine and frowns, "Finn's home early."

The dog trots into the house with his tail tucked between his legs and smelling completely miserable, "Girls!" And then vanishes up the stairs Carole hot on his heels.

"Uh-oh, more Rachel drama," Blaine sighs and he and Kurt share a look.

They both know this will mean Finn sulking and eating. And then the occasional phone call from Rachel will kick it all back off, "He's right though," Kurt rubs his nose, "Girls are far more trouble than they're worth when it comes to dating."

"Depends on the girl," David adds, "Some are fucking terrifying to date."

Oh, Kurt had forgotten Dave and Santana had dated and he smirks, "At least she wasn't trying to stick her tongue down your throat while attempting to get into your pants."

The wolf's eyes widen for a second and then he laughs, "Oh yeah, Brittany, I forgot."

Which means they have to explain to Blaine who raises an eyebrow at Kurt who blushes and tries to forget the disastrous moment that Blaine had waded into the dating girls arena.

"What?" David's staring at them and Blaine just has to tell him but David laughs, "Damn, sorry Blaine but when it comes to crazy I think you win hands down. Brittany's sweet, Santana blackmailed me but Rachel, dude that's low."

It triggers a session of the two boys throwing cushions at each other across the room and laughing. When they start doing trick shots Kurt joins in by scoring and commenting on each cushion throw until he hears a door and mutters "Carole," in warning.

By the time Carole comes down the living room is spotless and all three of them are sitting there far too innocently, "How is he?" Kurt deflects her narrowed gazed.

Sighing she sits down, "I love him so much, but he really has terrible taste when it comes to girlfriends, Rachel's a very sweet girl but sometimes I wonder if she really loves him or what she thinks he is."

Patting Carole's shoulder Kurt's not sure what to say and then David steps in, "She probably does love him, but she's young, give them time."

"Thanks," she smiles at the wolf, "Now don't you boys have homework?" And they let her shoo them off so she can phone dad and talk to him.

The impromptu cushion incident has melted the ice and the three of them are getting on well with their homework, Kurt's pleased that David's so smart, it's nice that he doesn't have to dumb down how he talks to him, and if he doesn't get a reference he asks.

At one point Blaine's staring at Kurt so he frowns, "Sorry baby, it's your ears again, the tips keep curling over and bouncing away to a beat, it makes me want to stroke them."

"I only have to finish this essay and you can stroke them as much as you want," Kurt's more than happy with having his ears touched.

"Is it really that good?" David asks, "The pamphlet and the internet have both said it's the most relaxing thing for bunnies."

"Internet?" Blaine frowns and David's soon frantically tapping away bringing up a website dedicated to bunnies.

Crowding around David they stare at the site as the boy points out what he's already found, "Yeah, here are variations of ear rubs, some tail rubs. And this is what I found out about the hormone cycle and why Kurt's stuck with having to build a harem."

Embarrassed Kurt goes to turn away when the wolf starts clicking away, "Yeah, here you go, this piece is about the hormone creation in other mammal hybrids, and some reptiles for wallabies, our bodies produce it in low levels until a bunny we're with goes into heat. See we give the hormone to the afflicted bunny through saliva, sweat and sexual fluids. One hybrid can see to one bunny but it takes that hybrid just over a week to recover and restart their hormone production."

David elbows him and Kurt looks at the screen, it's nicely clinical with scientific drawings and lots of words, a nice safe website to read. And fairly interesting as there are theories as to why bunnies needed the hormone from the other hybrids, in fact heat is triggered in bunnies as the residual levels of the hormone run out.

"Why can't bunnies just get shots of it like a diabetic gets insulin?" Blaine asks and the answer seems to be that the hormone breaks down too rapidly to be useful that way.

In fact the reason Kurt's heat cycles are so close together at the moment is because he's in puberty so his body is changing rapidly and his body needs the hormone to finish growing. It seems to say that there will be stages in his life that will require him to have more hormone and stages where he will need less hormone.

"So it's not MY hormones…" He's stunned and fascinated.

"Nope, it's mine or Puck's," David points and they read some more. The lower the hormone level in Kurt's body the more he makes a pheromone or scent that triggers higher levels of production in hybrids around him so when he goes into heat the hybrid or hybrids he's with to get the hormone from are in full production and can supply enough for him.

"So that's why Puck and Dave have to stay over," Blaine's muttering, "Being around you will get them ready faster for when you need more of this hormone."

There are theories that are linked to a bunny's sex drive and the level of hormone in their body. The lower the level of hormone the higher their sex drive, "Makes sense," David mutters, "If the only way you can get the hormone is through physically intimate things you would need to be very interested in engaging in those things to get it."

At the bottom of the page is a link and they follow it to various other subjects including what happens to a bunny if they miss heat. "The pamphlet did say bad things," Blaine nods, "Dave, can you? I need to know so I can help Kurt if it ever happens."

"It's not going to happen Blaine," Kurt reassures him.

"I want to be sure," Blaine reaches around Dave to pat Kurt's shoulder, "I don't want anything to happen to you baby, ever."

"'Kay," and they read on, the description matches the pamphlet but goes on to say why. The low level of hormone causes whole scale organ failure, the bunny's body compensates for it but at a cost, a horrific cost as the by products literally poison the body and are so toxic the heart will stop beating only for the fast healing hybrid body to restart it again and again. If the bunny is old enough or had enough cycles of heat there are emergency stores of hormone kept in the body and as a last resort they're released.

"That's how bunnies can survive the first missed heat," Kurt puts it together, "But rarely the second in a row and not the third. There's not enough hormone stored in their bodies."

"What's that?" Blaine's spotted something, and it goes on to say that if a bunny survives missing a heat they will go into their next heat much faster, their cycles will be quick as they try and get enough hormone to heal from the damage done to them and to build up the stores again so they can skip another heat.

"Huh, well that explains a lot," David tries out a few links but that seems to be most of it. "At least you don't have to hug your emergency hormone donors on the run up to heat, just being within a hundred feet of them for half an hour will get them up and running on hormone production."

Shyly Kurt nods and for some reason hormone production sounds less silly and more scientific, almost easier to accept, "They should probably talk to new bunnies about that this way, knowing why I'm doing it is much easier and it explains why I wanted to kiss Puck so much, why I was so hungry and why there was something in his mouth I needed but didn't know how to explain it."

Homework over with and feeling much more enlightened they go to Kurt's room and Blaine gives David a practical demonstration on how to rub Kurt's ears for him. Blissfully sprawled out Kurt dozes and lets them try a few variations on the ear rubs, anything to keep them touching his ears.

A knock on his doorframe and he looks up to see Finn slouched there. They make room on the bed for the dog and he's soon got his nose buried in Kurt's ears breathing in whatever special something it is that will calm him down and help him deal with the thing happening with Rachel.

"Thanks Kurt," Finn murmurs.

"Anything," Kurt hugs him gently ignoring that persistent niggle of attraction he's always had around the goof. He's learnt to pretend it's not there so they can learn to be brothers, one day it'll go away completely and things will be much easier between them.

Going to bed the dog says goodnight and when Kurt turns around David is staring at him thoughtfully and sniffing the air, "What?" He really hopes the wolf didn't pick anything other than brotherly feelings from him.

"Nothing," and they get into bed, the tenseness gone between them all.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	27. Chapter 27

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**27**

It's such a silly simple thing but knowing the reasons behind his need for a harem makes it, not really easier, but still easier to deal with. They've found Puck at school and he watches as David and Blaine explain it to the lion. Puck's not stupid but he's never bothered to apply himself either and Kurt's certain he's gotten it long before he agrees he has.

Losing David for lunch as he's sitting with the two skunks Kurt can see Sebastian creeping up on the wolf. Listening as hard as he can the tell tale skip of a beat comes from both of them the moment their eyes meet. Frowning he leans back and wonders what he's supposed to do about that, neither boy is admitting any positive feelings for the other and frankly if the otter continues to be mean to David then Kurt doesn't want them to get together.

And the thought of them together makes him give a very loud and angry squeak. Clapping his hand over his mouth he flushes when everyone stares at him, "Sorry."

"Baby," Blaine reaches over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a stray thought," Kurt reassures him, and he needs to check out that site again to see why he'd reacted so negatively.

Blaine and David want to talk to the three lionesses and fill them in on the hormone thing so Kurt uses that as his cue to escape to the library and he logs on the site trying to find out why he'd squeaked.

He digs through the site and then finds it, and it's as ridiculously simple as the hormone thing was, he's jealous. A bunny will get jealous and possessive of any member of their harem no matter what they personally think of them they aren't going to let them be with anyone but the bunny who's harem it is or another member of the harem.

Again there are numerous theories but the best one is that any member of the harem is a valuable and proven source of hormone, the hormone the bunny desperately needs to survive, why risk the hybrid straying? There's a very interesting case study a few decades ago in another country where a bunny was locked up and only given three hybrids and then another hybrid was introduced purely to take her harem away. Shuddering Kurt makes himself read the edited account where she actually killed the threat in a jealous rage.

Swallowing he wipes his browser history and turns the computer off, that was not good. He'll have to show the report to the guys. But why is he okay with the idea of any of his three boyfriends getting extra friendly? Or is it that they're not a threat to him because they're all together.

Shaking his head he wanders out and goes to class leaving the puzzled tangle that is his bunny side alone for now, and people said you didn't change mentally after the change, you had to change just to keep up with what your body now needed.

Later at his locker he can smell Rachel before he sees her, "Kurt," she's upset but trying to be pleasant so she must want something, "I'm sure you know that Finn and I had another disagreement."

"You mean when he stomped into the house and hid in his room until he hunted me down to sniff my ears?" He tries sarcasm and as usual it bounces right off of her.

"Exactly. Am I being unreasonable in suggesting that he still go vegetarian after we're married?" She doesn't wait for an answer, "I've been looking on the internet and real humans and real dogs don't need to eat meat but they have to be careful to get all the protein they need, so why can't we experiment with meat substitutes? And I really thought my new jumper with the cute doggie on the front was lovely and supportive of him…"

"Rachel," Kurt's not sure whether he should laugh at her or scream, she always brings out mixed emotions in him. "Finn has just changed from a normal human being to a hybrid, he's struggling to cope with the increased senses and reflexes, you saw him dance perfectly on that stage, so messing with his diet right now might not be a good idea.

"Also I thought we talked about you going clothes shopping on your own? And we all decided that you couldn't be trusted to buy yourself sweaters anymore, especially ones with animals on them?" She looks away muttering about how cute it was. "Let me see a picture," and when she hands over her phone he covers his face, "Oh god my eyes. Rachel I love you, I really do, you're amazingly talented in so many ways, but never, ever, buy another sweater on your own, please."

"It was in the sale, I thought you'd be proud of me," she sighs and then moves closer for a hug, "Kurt I just don't know how to handle him as a dog, he's not really changed but he sniffs things and his tail wags so hard it knocks things off, but he's still Finn and I still love him."

"One day at a time," Kurt holds her, "Do you want to talk to Blaine about some of it, he's having to deal with me as a hybrid too…"

"That's a great idea, thank you," and hugs him tightly and maybe everything was going to be okay.

Arm in arm they walk into Glee and settle down to wait for the others to all turn up, late as normal, including Mr Schue. But there's no Blaine or David. That's strange, it can't be because they're giving their new joint lecture on bunny cycles because the girls are all here.

Concerned Kurt digs his phone out and checks it, nothing, no messages. Firing one off to the pair of them he sits back and promises that if no one replies soon he's going to mount a search party and find them.

Rachel takes the floor and overrides Mr Schue talking about working on a few song, tuning her out Kurt strains his ears listening for certain heartbeats, he's learning to recognise them from a distance, each seems to have its own distinctive pattern.

It's not until the strains of 'How much is that doggie in the window' start up that he turns a horrified look on Rachel. Thankfully he picks up Blaine's heartbeat and the two boys walk into the choir room.

"Oh my god! Blaine!" Kurt's already on his feet and springing as the words leave his mouth. The bruise forming on Blaine's face, specifically his eye has him acting on instinct.

"It's okay," David's got his arm slung around the human boy, "The jock mighta knocked Blaine down with a punch but the little dude came up swinging good and you should see the other guy, way worse," Kurt can't believe that Blaine has been punched, he can't believe that Blaine punched back, he can't believe that David thinks that Blaine hitting someone is good.

Shrugging Blaine adds, "I did warn them I do boxing, I told them to back off and if they kept it up I'd be forced to defend myself…"

"Pfft," the wolf waves it away, "They were going to kick you hard while you were down, and it was an awesome punch!"

"There were five of them," Blaine's saying it like it's reasonable and Kurt's feeling a bit faint at the thought of anyone hurting Blaine, or any of his friends and family, "I surprised him and then you came to my rescue." Those deep brown eyes turn up to the tall hybrid, "Thank you Dave, with everything that's happened between us I was a bit worried about you but now," he shakes his head, "Thanks, just thanks, I owe you."

Going hot and cold, Kurt sways as the rooms spins a little while in front of him two of his boyfriends hug and the wolf murmurs, "Dude you don't owe me anything, I should totally have talked to you that first day, I'm sorry about the shoving and stuff, about all of it. I already apologized to Kurt but you deserve one too."

"It's fine Dave, I can't believe how far you've come from our first disastrous meeting," and the hug gets a little tighter.

All the other Glee kids are up and surrounding them, the usual chaos erupts and still Kurt stands there unable to move in case he crashes to the ground. Up until now he's only been thinking about himself, and the increased attacks the jocks have been directing at him, it's been annoying but he's a hybrid now, nothing they do can really touch him.

And they can't really hurt any of the other hybrids, all of them are safe, but not everyone in Glee is a hybrid, all too many of them are human. His eye touches on Sam for a second, the big blond friendly goof is in the middle of the giant hug going on. Tina and Mike...

A hand touches his shoulder and he knows it's the otter, "You okay?" Is whispered into the shell of his ear. Automatically he nods, it's the answer he always gives and there's no way the boy next to him will have missed the signs that say Kurt's lying.

Lead over to a chair Kurt collapses into it and shakes trying to deal with Blaine or Puck or David being hurt, or any of his friends. It isn't until a hand touches his face and wipes water away that he realises he's sobbing softly, a gentle sigh and, "He's fine, he just has a shiner, you are such a girl typical of a bunny boy."

It's so very Sebastian that it snaps Kurt out of it and he pulls out an emergency tissue, dealing with Rachel on a daily basis has taught him to carry them just in case. Wiping at his face he worries about his complexion for a few seconds and then remembers he doesn't have to do that anymore, he's a bunny now.

The mass hug has broken up and Blaine's sandwiched between Puck and David with the other guys all hanging around and fist bumping. David's back is slapped a lot and he's pulled into bro hugs, apparently violence is an excellent way to break the ice and David is well on his way to being an accepted member of Glee even if he isn't singing and dancing.

At least by the boys.

The girls do not look impressed.

And neither does Sebastian but that could be because Blaine's just throw his arms around the other boy and planted a kiss on David's cheek calling him a hero.

Mr Schue gets them to break up and sit down but the mood is totally broken and the teacher gives up letting them all go home early. The guys all want to go and get junk food in some strange male bonding exercise. The girls all want to go and get ice-cream and gossip.

He's really missed his girls and he wants to go with them but a certain otter hasn't been invited to either group. Making a few excuses he promises to catch up the boys when they get to the Hudmel's for a marathon gaming session.

For three years he's been hunted by jocks through these corridors, he knows shortcuts and side routes, so he uses all his stealth and then sneaks into an empty classroom setting up his ambush.

The target walks arrogantly and confidently past him. Nipping out of the classroom Kurt grabs him and hustles him into the deserted room. Slamming the door closed he manhandles the boy up against a wall.

Sardonic green eyes stare back, "There a reason you've just dragged me in here? Or is there really something in the water because you're all crazy," the otter snarks.

"The theory about the water has been disproved," Kurt counters, "But since that was Figgins he could have fudged the results. No I dragged you in here because I want to talk to you about David," that little kick of Sebastian's heart happens again.

"What about him? You can't be bored with him already and frankly if you want to talk guys you should swoon with your hobbit or the loud shrieky girl who thinks she's lead material," the boy pushes off the wall and starts walking towards the door.

Springing ahead Kurt bars the way, "No I'm not bored with David, but I think he and you might have a thing going on."

Prepared for an angry denial the laughter from Sebastian is a bit unexpected. "Oh that's funny, you think I have a thing for an overgrown puppy dog who drags his knuckles on the ground and could do with losing a few hundred pounds?" More laughter bursts out, "If you hadn't noticed Hummel, I don't do ugly things, so you can stop being jealous, I'm not going to steal any of your harem."

For a second he wonders if he did get it wrong, but no, Sebastian's been sniffing around David since they changed. Wait. The Change. He knows he's had to change mentally. And he's noticed minute mini mental changes in a few of the others as the animal they are affects them, so why wouldn't Sebastian change too? Or is it more a case of bringing you more to the fore? He knows from his sexual experience with Blaine that he enjoys sex much more than he thought he would, he would never dream of cheating on Blaine but being a bunny has allowed the sensual side of himself a chance to come out.

David being a wolf makes sense, he's always stuck with the crowd, he's always been a follower never a leader. Finn's the happy loyal dog that's not too bright but loves without condition. Puck's the lazy acting lion who's incredibly dangerous but also fluffy and cuddly to those he cares for. Artie as a gecko is more likely due to the damage to his spine than his personality. Azimo as an ass is just too perfect. And the girls as three lionesses now make more sense, they've always stuck together, been a pride hunting down the other kids or cheerleading trophies, plus they've all slept with Puck, and they're all fiercely loyal and loving once you get past their defences.

Eyeing up the otter as he stands up looking amused, Kurt now has to wonder what being an otter means, what personality quirk brought on that change? And how would Sebastian learn to cope with what it brought out.

Unable to leave it alone Kurt asks, "So why does your heart skip a beat when you look at him or hear his name?"

"It does not," Sebastian scoffs only for his body to give away that he's lying. For a spilt second the boy looks lost and then he covers it up, "Whatever I'm late for being bored in my crappy cheap room they've set me up in," pushing past Kurt he heads for the door.

"Sebastian," Kurt calls out after him, "I won't let you hurt him, if you decide you want more with him, if you decide you want him for being so David like and adorable you had better start making amends with us. The only way you'll get to David is through me."

The only thing Kurt can hear is the sound of running footsteps and with his increased hearing he knows he alone. He's not sure if Sebastian running away is a good thing or not.

Time to go home to get a cold pack ready for Blaine and to get inundated with boys and testosterone.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	28. Chapter 28

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**28**

Waking up an hour before his alarm Kurt relaxes back into the bed, behind him Puck has curled up and is spooning him, while in front of him Blaine is partly laying across his chest with his head tucked under Kurt's chin. David's spooning Blaine and one of his much bigger hands is resting on Kurt's side.

All he can hear from them are slow sleepy breaths and heartbeats.

Outside the birds are singing softly in the muted dawn sunlight. Inside he's cocooned in the arms of his three boyfriends. Not bad for someone who'd begun to suspect he would be alone at least until college.

Oddly enough the mini cushion throwing moment and the punch Blaine had thrown seemed to have bonded the three of them. It helped that David seemed to want to nurture Blaine and Puck and fussing over them showing a very different and more caring side.

Puck was falling back into being a very good boyfriend, the training he'd gotten from Quinn and Lauren kicking in easily.

Snuggling down Kurt tries to go back to sleep but he keeps remembering that today is Friday and last Friday his first heat came. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it could be but then his hybrid lover had been Puck who had a proven track record and was surprisingly sweet and gentle. All Kurt has with David is a kiss he'd never wanted in the first place a very unhappy relationship as a victim until they'd been able to talk and David'd had a chance to grow up and accept himself a bit more.

He's more worried about this than he wants to let on.

Wiggling down he pulls Blaine closer who gives a sleepy grunt totally out of character from his normal dapperness. David's been left out a little and the wolf surges closer to hug Blaine again. It's amazingly cute and Kurt holds in a giggle at the sight, big tough David Karofsky is a cuddle slut.

It soothes him a bit and he dozes waiting for the alarm to go off.

All too soon the buzzer goes and three identical groans start up setting Kurt off laughing at them. Predictably Blaine burrows under the covers as Kurt teases him about getting up. Puck and David simply cheer both sides as a tickling fight erupts with Kurt having to hold back as much as he can so he doesn't hurt Blaine.

"Fine, I'm awake," Blaine admits defeat and Kurt springs out of the bed to saunter to the shower, at least he won't have to do certain things in the shower this morning and it's more probable he'll be doing them later on with David and Blaine instead.

Dressing with an eye to getting his clothes off easily he doesn't put anything too figure hugging on and manages to steer away from black which washes him out too much.

Hopping down to breakfast he smiles at David who places the half grapefruit in front of him, "Thank you," he tells him.

"Your welcome," David grins back and strides into the kitchen to make everyone else's breakfasts.

Puck and Finn turn up together drawn by the food and Blaine wanders in begging for coffee to get him going. This from the boy that routinely furniture surfs, he was so sluggish in the mornings.

Today they take two cars, the unspoken reason of Kurt's heat hanging in the air, hopefully it would hold off a bit longer and Kurt would be able to finish the day out and come home without it being an emergency.

Taking the 'ignore it and it will go away' approach Kurt gets to see the jocks and other boys of McKinley give Blaine a certain amount of respect, they've found out about the silly fight club thing and Kurt watches as his boyfriend is dragged away to go sit on the jock table to 'talk' about it. Mostly it looks like a bunch of gossiping girls whispering about a guy.

Rolling his eyes Kurt sits on the girl's table and gets a far more interesting lunchtime topic of conversation, namely shoes. He's a bit jealous that he hasn't had a chance to go shoe shopping recently but now things are settling down he might be able to go after school a few times a week.

The three lionesses all show off the fur dye they bought and Kurt really wants to be able to do that to his ears and his tail, hmm, he's fairly sure Puck could be talked into some of the patterns for his lion's tail.

Walking out with all his girl's he goes to class and passes the time making notes and looking to graduate this year with as high a GPA as possible, he might be stuck hanging around Lima for a year after that but he was going to go to acting lessons and see what theatre groups he could get parts for to build up his resume.

With only thirty minutes to go to the end of the day he twitches when he notices he's feeling very warm all of a sudden and itches are starting to crawl all over his body.

Damn.

He nearly made it to the end too. Sighing he puts his hand up, "Yes?" The teacher asks.

Flushing he says, "I'm very sorry but my heats just started, please may I be excused?"

"Um, yes, call your harem up and you're excused," she waves him to the door and he pulls his phone out to call David even as he packs his stuff up.

"Yeah?" Is the only greeting he gets.

"Hello David, I'm really sorry but it's started…" is as far as he gets.

"Okay, I know where your classroom is, stay nearby I'll get Blaine and we'll let the others know," the normal submissive wolf's voice is commanding and in control.

"Fine, but I don't see why I can't walk to the car, I can meet you there and Blaine can drive us home," he picks his bag up and puts it over his shoulder as he strolls to the door.

"Did you argue like this last time?" David's voice is amused. "Fine, we'll meet you there, no wandering off, take your time, whatever."

"Okay, see you soon," Kurt replies sweetly and really now he's been through it once he knows some of what to expect, he was afraid last time, he's not now, well he's a bit nervous because he's not sure what David's like when it comes to physical intimacy, but Puck and Finn will be there to protect him if he needs it and the girls will be there to help him with his heat so everything is covered.

Sedately he goes to his locker and packs his books and things for the weekend and tries his best not to scratch like a demented idiot. Reaching the school doors he steps out and the cooler air is nice against his skin.

Meandering to his car he squashes any fears and behind him the doors bang open, he turns in time to see Blaine and David hurrying towards him, and he breathes out feeling a bit better.

Blaine drives as Kurt and David sit in the back not quite looking at each other and the wolf's hands twist a bit in his lap. "You okay?" Kurt whispers too quietly for Blaine to hear.

"Yeah, just hoping I don't screw up," David whispers back.

"It's okay, Blaine's been through this before and Puck will be here soon too if I get out of hand," Kurt reassures him and then realises that might not be what David had wanted to hear but the boy relaxes and nods.

Last time had been frantic and fearful. This time they walk up the stairs to Kurt's room, well their room really. Shoes and coats are put away as Kurt resist the urge to squirm due to the itching, it'll be gone soon enough.

Blaine helps him undo his shirt as he starts to unzip his pants. Between them they have his clothes off and hung up. Then they start on Blaine's clothes and the bowtie isn't a clip on but Kurt's hands are shaking from not scratching so he nearly strangles Blaine.

"I've got it baby," Blaine murmurs and Kurt nods stepping back the heat inside of him burning him and he's getting hard as his body knows what's about to happen and it really wants it, it wants what David's going to give him.

Bowtie gone he steps back in and all but wrenches the belt open and the flies down on Blaine's pants, he's careful how he eases the material of the pants and boxers over Blaine's hips but as the shirt is coming off he can't resist kissing his boyfriend's shoulder blade and sucking a little, not enough to leave a mark but enough that Blaine's eyes close and he not quite groans.

"Baby," Blaine's head shifts to give Kurt access to his neck so Kurt kisses along his shoulder to the junction of that neck and shoulder as Blaine shrugs off the rest of his shirt his breathing already picking up.

Kurt has to let him go so he can get the undershirt off and step out of his pants that are bunched around his ankles and finally they are both naked. Which means David should be too.

Nervous and eager Kurt looks over at David who's jaw has dropped and he's fully clothed, "Holy fuck you two are sexy," is the only comment and the wolf's ears are pricked.

Another roll of heat washes over Kurt and he sways for a few seconds, taking the hint from his body he stumbles to David who catches him and Kurt tells him, "David, clothes, please, I… I really need this."

"I know," those brown eyes are soft gentle, "But… I've kinda never done this before, I'm relying on you and Blaine to help me do this right."

This close Kurt can smell David's breath and there's something in it that he needs, David must be over producing hormone and Kurt moans softly trying to lean up to get his mouth on David's. The bigger boy holds him back and he whimpers, "No, need you, need you, please."

"Wait, you're a virgin?" Blaine's saying and the words are blurring in Kurt's head, they're important words, but David's mouth is right there and he tries to kiss him again.

"Dude, after the locker room I kinda haven't done anything, with anyone," the wolf's blushing and being bashful.

"Please," Kurt begs him need coiling through him, "Please, David, please…"

"Shh," the boy soothes him, "Go on all fours in the middle of the bed, I want to try something first, then Blaine is going to make sure I won't hurt you and we'll do what you want, okay?"

The bed, he has to get to the bed, he stumbles again but hands help him onto it and he kneels offering himself up and just needing. Hands touch his ass and big thick fingers push his cheeks apart, finally.

But nothing big and solid enters him, something hot and wet licks him and circles his hole, it's good, it has the thing he needs and it's so good. Fisting the bed sheets he cries out and bumps his butt back as the darkness comes up and he flings himself into it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay A – sorry this is late. B – sorry this isn't up to the normal level of writing. C – I'm still suffering writers block and nothing is going right so the next chapter might be a bit delayed.


	29. Chapter 29

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed. Flashbacks are once again in _italics_.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**29**

Warm, comfortable and as relaxed as a piece of limp noodle Kurt would be annoyed at whoever is in their room waking him up but he's still too blissed out from earlier.

Nothing hurts and everything is good.

He can hear four heartbeats in the room, including his own, so he prises one eye open to see a shadow hovering over the other side of the bed. The side with David and Blaine all cuddled up under the covers.

Kurt's stretched out on his own on his stomach and frankly enjoying the slight solitude.

Wait.

Someone was leaning over David and Blaine.

Twisting and sitting up he launches himself at the unknown intruder, and springs straight into a very surprised Sebastian who barely catches him in time so he doesn't drop to the floor on legs that won't hold him up.

"What was that for?" The otter hisses in a whisper.

"Leaning over David and Blaine," Kurt tries to mutter but mumbles nonsense instead.

"Whatever Hummel," the boy frowns at him his eyes flicking to the two sleeping lumps on the bed. Suddenly the taller teen stiffens, "Don't you dare read anything into that."

Kurt doesn't even have the energy to lift an eyebrow mockingly at him, it'll have to wait for another time. Though he's fairly sure Sebastian is unaware of how often his eyes drift to David and this would amusing to watch it play out but he doesn't want David hurt, Sebastian seems to be stubborn enough that he'd probably fight tooth and nail against being happy.

Glancing back to the bed Kurt smiles at how cute the pair of them are. Blaine was being spooned by David and looked like a real life cuddly toy being hugged by the bigger boy.

"I think if I keep staring at that example of excessive sweetness I'm going to be sick," Sebastian mutters.

It makes Kurt chuckle which reminds him…

_He's on his hands and knees, his butt held in David's big hands, his cheeks are prised apart and that tongue is licking at him hard and fast. It runs over his entrance, around his entrance and into his entrance. He needs so much more from his wolf but he's writhing on the bed and clawing at the sheets in extreme pleasure as he makes the most neediest pathetic noises with, "More, god David, more," mixed it._

_"Baby," Blaine's stroking his hair for him, "Let Dave do this for you," and then the smaller boy laughs softly, "And you seem to be enjoying it enough."_

_"More, please, god, more," Kurt moans ignoring Blaine a bit and wanting Blaine to know just how good this was, how easily David was making him come apart at the seams. He hadn't known he liked this, but now he does he wants lots of it._

_Blaine tries to calm him down and laughs gently. David pauses in his ministrations for a few seconds, "Don't know what you're finding so amusing Anderson, I'm so doing this to you later," that wipes the loving smile off Blaine's face as hunger and need darken his eyes. "Oh yeah, gonna make you beg as I get you ready for Kurt to take, eat you out 'till you can't see straight and then Kurt's gonna finish you off."_

_The heated whimper from Blaine has Kurt writhing again and he can see it in his mind, Blaine in the same position Kurt's in right now, the noises he'd make, the way he'd beg and then tight hard heat that Kurt would slide into and, "GOD, Blaine, baby, want you like that so much," frantically Kurt moves one of his hands and pumps his own cock even as David goes back to driving him out of his mind and then he explodes in an orgasm that has him screaming._

"Kurt," Sebastian is still holding him, "Damn I guess I'm back to bathing you," the otter turns to walk out carrying him.

Closing his eyes Kurt leans into the boy and lets him take him to the bathroom. There Sebastian starts to run the bath neither of them speaking, not that Kurt really can right now.

Not like he had been when he and Blaine had swopped positions much later on in the heat…

_"Oh god, Dave, Dave," Blaine's on his knees his hips held gently in David's grip the wolf's face buried as he ruins what little of Blaine's composure is left, the normally dapper teen is thrashing and moaning, his brown eyes blown wide. "Please," he begs, "Please, need, god, just please…"_

_Kurt's cradling his hands, so he can't cheat the way Kurt had earlier, Kurt murmurs into his ear, "Can you feel it baby? Can you feel how good he it is when he does that?" The teen's nodding desperately, "Just a little bit more honey and then he's going to finger you again," Kurt doesn't get to finish as Blaine goes back to begging and thrashing._

_Sharing a look over Blaine's bowed back with David, Kurt nods very slightly and the ultra obedient wolf sneaks the lube closer, the low pop of the top the only clue for Kurt before Blaine moans so loudly and lowly that Kurt knows David's gone straight for his prostate…_

… "Snap out of it Kurt," a stinging blow on his cheek and Kurt blinks back to the here and now to find Sebastian straddling him and pinning him to the floor, "We need to get you washed and we need you to go back to sleep."

Nodding that he understands Kurt's helpless as the otter lifts him up, the last flashback having drained him further. Dazed he soaks in the water and determinedly keeps his eyes on the other boy so nothing can remind him of the night he's just had, this way he won't get sucked back to then.

The water has caused Sebastian's fingers to grow the webbing there and Kurt watches it as the boy scoops up water to wash him with. It looks flimsy but nothing about a hybrid is flimsy so Kurt waits for a hand to come near his and then he runs a finger down it. It makes the otter jump and Kurt's close enough he can see the boy's eyes dilate just like when…

_… He's on his back, his legs are wide open and David is sliding inside of him, the heat having taken care of the pesky need for prep work or lube, and that hard thickness is filling him and filling him up and he bucks his hips wanting him to hurry up. Wanting that strength he can feel in the teen's body thrusting as hard as he can._

_The wolf's face is close enough that Kurt can see the boy's eyes dilate as he cusses and curses, "Fuck, so tight, so hot, just fuck… Christ Kurt, god, oh god, Jesus…"_

… "Hummel," and he's back again. Sebastian looks worried and Kurt tries to smile at him. "We have to hurry, I thought taking you away from them would help like it did last time," the otter shakes his head, "Stubborn little bunny."

Dragged out of the bath he grunts as he's deposited somewhat unceremoniously on the floor but then he's being towel dried and Sebastian is working fairly quickly.

He's too worn out to even snipe when the boy simply drags the towel through his hair, he'll deal with the disaster in the morning, some mousse and it will probably be fine, and Blaine has far worse bed hair in the morning anyway.

Picked up again he's carried into his bedroom and placed gently onto the bed, he's tucked under the covers and snuggles into Blaine. He expects Sebastian to just go but the boy is laying down near him and fingers run through his hair to rub his ear just right and all the bones and muscles in Kurt's body seem to melt.

Oh that otter's fingers were far too clever for his own good. Forcing one eye open Kurt rolls enough he can see the boy's face and his eyes are glued on David. Snorting softly Kurt settles back down and lets Sebastian soothe him and help him fall fast asleep.

He's not going to worry about it until the morning and then as he drifts off he wonders who'll volunteer to cook as David will be fast asleep and probably dozey for the whole of the weekend as his body recovers from the massive over production of hormone it's just done.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	30. Chapter 30

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**30**

The next thing Kurt's aware of is the smoke detector going off in the house, the one by the kitchen, quickly followed by cursing, some of it in Spanish. The only smoke he can smell is toast as Santana's voice screams something about someone's mother being a goat.

Or was it that the person was a clumsy goat?

He's too tired and snuggles back down in time to hear Sebastian snarking back in French and the nicest thing he calls her in return is a screaming fishwife, and that's taking the swear words out.

"Mnurgh?" Blaine wiggles and winces in Kurt and David's arms.

"Shh, go back to sleep baby, it's just Santana and Sebastian fighting," Kurt murmurs and the boy's body goes limp as the alarm blaring downstairs cuts off.

It goes quiet and Kurt's stomach rumbles. Stretching he's about to decide to get up when loud roaring and chittering floats up the stair accompanied by crashing sounds, more roars and a high pitched dog yelp. On second thoughts the bed was really comfy and peaceful and Kurt stays where he is.

A few seconds later and he can hear his dad yelling.

He'll give it a few more minutes and then he'll go downstairs, it should be safe then. Yawning he lays there and does his best not to listen to the chaos from downstairs.

It's been uneventful for a while when he does stir again.

Slipping from the bed he pulls on some underwear, his jeans and two t-shirts he's been meaning to layer for some time now. His hair isn't as bad as he thought it would be and he brushes it for now and then his ears as they have far worse bed fur, even his tail is good.

Only then does he venture down the stairs to find everyone in the dining room eating cereal and some very nice omelettes.

"Morning," he glides in the door to see nothing out of place and he refuses to go and look in the other rooms until he's had breakfast and coffee to fortify himself.

"Hey kiddo, you okay this morning?" His dad is smiling at him and looking a little green around the edges.

"I'm fine thank you dad, and the others are still sleeping," Kurt slips around the room to grab some fruit, a plate and a knife. Sitting he starts to cut up the fruit and munches away, he's noticed that since he changed he doesn't need to eat as much or as often, like his body is that much more efficient with the food he has. He'll have to keep an eye on his weight though in case he loses any, his dad will go ballistic if he ends up starting that again.

"I'll get you a rehydration drink for them," Sebastian says, "And I'll make sure there are the right foods for the wolf, he can bounce back a bit quicker that way. And before you accuse me of poisoning anyone, the omelettes I cooked are just fine."

"Wait? YOU cooked this morning?" Kurt blinks at the otter in shock.

The teen plasters on a 'nice but clearly fake smile' and then calls him several names in French and how low his IQ is.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt drawls, "And I can out think three day old dead fish."

"You speak French?" For once Sebastian is surprised.

"Yes," Kurt doesn't elaborate and eats more of his apple.

The rest of the meal is fairly quiet as everyone concentrates on their food, then Kurt gets out of washing up as he uses taking food and liquids to his boyfriends as an excuse, one Puck uses too and they hustle Sebastian into the kitchen so they can make their escape without Carole changing her mind.

Piling a tray with food and some bottles of flavoured water they vanish up the stairs as the girls verbally batter Finn into doing some kitchen chores, leaving them behind they make it safely to the boys' room and shut the door.

David's eyes are partly open but he clearly has no more energy than that, and Blaine when he moves winces slightly, being human Blaine would probably still be feeling the side effects of the serious athletic things they'd gotten up to.

Puck steps forward and is soon curled with Blaine and helping him eat and drink, which leaves Kurt with David. Grabbing the tray from Sebastian he approaches the bed and sits down, unstopping the bottle he hands it to David and waits patiently as the wolf sips at it.

The bed dips behind him and Kurt pretends to ignore the otter there, to the point that the boy creeps closer until only an inch separates them.

Once the two exhausted boy's have drink their water, they get handed the food. Blaine's is simply cereal which he eats as delicately as he normally does, the only difference is that he's in Puck's arms the whole time.

David gets a mixture of fruits and cooked meats, and what looks and smells like a small bowl of tuna. The teen wrinkles his nose and then he's surprised when he eats all of it and grunts, "Damn that was actually good."

"You're welcome," Sebastian drawls and that surprises David further.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asks them and when both of them nod he suggests they go and shower.

David staggers and leans on Puck, and Blaine winces and leans on Puck, the mowhawked lion's arms are around both of them steadying them and keeping them upright, "I got this, you get the bed," the boy nods and Kurt watches them leave.

Tackling the bed isn't that hard and he's really not that surprised when Sebastian doesn't help him with it. He's glad the boy is sitting on a stool observing him, he's not sure he wants the teen touching the sheets when they're covered in last night's activities, that's private for just Kurt and his boyfriends.

In the distance he can hear a water fight erupt in the kitchen between Finn and Brittany with Santana and Quinn 'supervising', and in the bathroom the shower switches on and three male voices are murmuring together.

Getting spare sheets Kurt starts making their bed for tonight and soon finds himself humming happily. This harem and heat thing caused by his change into a bunny wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. Of course he's lucky he has Blaine, and frankly who knew Puck would be so on board with having one boyfriend let alone three, and he's glad he's given David a chance too, he's changed the most and Kurt's fascinated with how far he's come and where he'll get to in the future.

Smiling and tucking in the covers he gathers up the soiled sheets from the floor and then stops when Sebastian says, "You're happy."

"Yes," Kurt smirks at him, "I actually am. I have three amazing boyfriends, and for once my life is actually good," he pauses and tilts his head at the teen. "That normally means something is about to go very wrong, but I won't have to face it alone this time, and I'm determined to enjoy my happiness for as long as I can."

Floating down the stairs he puts the washing on and then troops back up to help with the two convalescent teens. David is groggy but recovering and Blaine's more sore and stiff than anything. Leaving them curled up and dozing he cleans up and then shoos Puck and Sebastian out of the bedroom.

The kitchen is a disaster area and he volunteers to help while Carole mutters dire threats on the others. The girls all leave and so does Sebastian. With the house mostly empty Finn and Puck are soon engrossed in video games, dad's in the study and Carole's getting baking things out, staying in the kitchen Kurt catches up with her and relaxes as he cooks.

Three pies, one stew and four batches of cookies later Kurt steps back beaming at the perfect creations cooling on the counter in front of him. Movement out of the corner of his eye is the only warning he gets before he jumps into battle to fend off Finn and Puck who are eyeing up the food.

"No, just no, you can have some for dinner, leave them alone for now," he ends up chasing Finn around the kitchen waving a wooden spoon, he'd never hit his brother but that doesn't stop him threatening to.

"But Kurt…" the dog whines, looking adorable.

"No Finn, dinner, and Puck," the lion jumps guilty, "Step away from the stew, that's for dinner on Monday."

"Dude…" the lion tries and gets a glare for his trouble, when Kurt passes him in his pursuit of Finn the lion snags him and pulls him in for a hug, "Babe, stop struggling, I promise we'll leave the food alone…"

"BRO!" Finn protests, "Cookies man, think of the cookies."

"Finn, bro," Puck sighs, "I gotta think long term here," a hand wanders down to cup Kurt's ass and he squeaks as Puck simultaneously squeezes and kisses him slipping his tongue in to tangle with Kurt's.

Freezing in place Kurt stands there stunned that the boy's done that and the lion's in the process of deepening the kiss when he suddenly stops and asks, "What? You don't want to make out? Still tired from last night? That's cool babe, I can take a hint," and with that Kurt's lifted up and carried into the living room still too stunned to protest as Finn wanders out looking bewildered. "There you sit quietly and rest while me and Finn kick ass in the gaming world."

Kurt exchanges a look with Finn who's just as bewildered, "Err, dude, you know you just kissed my step brother, right?"

"D'uh," Puck's got the controllers and passes one to Finn, "He's my boyfriend and he was fucking cute chasing you about, totally hot and asking for some Puckasauras attention, pity Dave and Blaine tired him out," a hand pats Kurt's knee, "Maybe tomorrow we can explore the making out option a bit more."

And Puck's right.

Kurt has more than one boyfriend. He doesn't have to schedule make out sessions, he's got Puck who's got a rampant sex drive in his life. He can make out a lot more than he's used to, maybe even exploring more than making out and his tail twitches at that even as his face flushes.

He's got David who's proved he can be romantic, so he can probably explore that with the wolf. And he's got Blaine who's dapper and civilized and doesn't think the tablecloth is a napkin you use in public.

On screen various weird creatures appear as Finn and Puck die again and again in the misguided belief that they can game. They run around and miss things and die more times in one hour than Kurt thought was possible.

Experimentally he curls up into the side of Puck's body and tenses for the inevitable shrug off, it doesn't happen and he's careful not to get in Puck's way of holding the controller so he can keep playing.

When Rachel calls Finn they pause the game and Puck's arm automatically moves around Kurt who wiggles a bit closer. Apparently Rachel wants something of hers back because it's vitally important and she needs it right now. "Okay, I'll go and get it and bring it to you," Finn promises and five minutes of kissing noises and promises of forever they hang up.

Turning to Puck the dog sighs, "Sorry bro, she needs me, gotta go, I won't be long."

"'S'Cool man, chicks, you should try dating guys, I mean take your step bro, seriously easy to keep happy and not the high maintenance Diva I thought he'd be," Puck says and Kurt's sure there's a compliment in there somewhere.

"Thanks man," and the dog bounds off.

"Wanna play?" The lion points to Finn's neglected controller, "If you don't want to play this game we can play something else."

"This is fine, where's the instruction manual?" Kurt picks up the controller and sits next to Puck.

Snorting the lion rolls his eyes, "Seriously? Who reads those things," he waves vaguely at the front of the games console, "It's in the box over there."

Reading the instructions doesn't take that long and then Kurt proceeds to beat Puck into the ground, well they're supposed to be working together but Puck dies constantly and Kurt powers up.

Throwing the controller down the lion growls, "Okay Hummel, how the hell did you do that? Why aren't you dying?"

"Read the instructions," Kurt tells him and smirks, "It tells you which buttons to press to kill things instead of having to run away all the time," he taunts him slightly and then promptly taps out a sequence of buttons to kill four evil thingys in row.

The lion's eyes narrow and he snatches up the manual to read it muttering the whole time. He's so cute that Kurt leans over and presses a kiss to his shoulder, "Ah, poor Noah," he sing songs, "Reduced to reading the manual to play a simple game designed for thirteen year olds."

If anything the boy's jaw drops and he asks, "What did you just call me?"

The incredulous tone makes Kurt hesitate, "Um… Noah? It is your name."

"Say it again," the teen demands and puts the manual down.

Everything about the lion is now predatory and focused and Kurt licks his suddenly dry lips, "Noah."

"Again," Puck's body has turned to Kurt's and on screen the game over cut scene is playing.

"Noah," Kurt's voice is soft and he's not sure what's going on with the boy but then the lion is pouncing and Kurt's pinned to the sofa, "Noah!"

"Yeah, that's my name," and Kurt's shocked when he gets a very sloppy wet kiss, "Come on baby, say it again."

"Noa-unf," he doesn't get to finish as Puck's deepening the kiss and Kurt presses back tentatively at first and then more enthusiastically as he embraces the understanding that he really can do this, he really does get to do this, he won't be turned down, Puck wants him if the hard bulge pressing against his thigh is any indication.

If he's honest he's not up to more than kisses and touches at the moment and when he asks Puck if that's alright the boy nods, "Baby that's more than okay, now let me rock your make out world."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	31. Chapter 31

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**31**

Noah's hands are ranging all over Kurt's body, and the boy isn't asking permission he's just sliding them over and around and squeezing while the wettest kisses are being pressed to Kurt's mouth.

It should be messy and horrible and Kurt should be bitching him out and giving him lessons on how to kiss when a hand wraps around his tail and tugs making his hips thrust upwards on their own into the lion's body and suddenly lips are being fastened onto his neck and those wet kisses make more sense as the boy sucks and nibbles and Kurt writhes pleasurably under him as Noah finds nerves and spots Kurt didn't even know existed.

Oh dear god, not only is he making out with Noah Puckerman he's enjoying it and his hands are gripping the back of Noah's t-shirt urging the boy on. It feels so good and he should be feeling guilty about doing this when Blaine and David are sleeping off his last heat but then Noah's hips grind down into him and he can't help but moan and buck up as their erections rub together.

"Noah, oh, oh, Noah," he whimpers losing himself in the sensations of a hand tugging his tail, a hard mouth on his neck sucking, and then a hand is tangling in his ears and there are hips thrusting into his to the point that his legs have to open to wrap around his lion's body as he gets swamped in desire and starts to lose his mind.

Arching his back he changes the angle and digs his heels into Noah while rocking his hips to the rhythm the other teen has set. Wanting to encourage the boy in to doing more he flails his hand and then somehow catches a hold of that long lion tail, tugging gently on it makes the hybrid shudder and pull his mouth away from Kurt's neck as he roars before redoubling his efforts.

"Noah, oh god, please, Noah, yes," he's close he knows he's close. And nothing else matters except for the boy in his arms right now, a boy that's his, only his, his Noah, his lion.

It's not enough, what they're doing is not enough.

Gathering himself Kurt flips them so that Noah's on his back and Kurt's over him. Shifting his weight slightly Kurt takes control and rolls his hips as he half rides half grinds them towards the end his body is craving.

"Mine," he whines and beneath him Noah is startled but doesn't try to deny it, in fact the lion's eyes are blown wide. "Mine," he grunts out again, "Mine, my lion, my Noah, mine, mine, mine," he punctuates each word with another roll of his hips and hands are still tugging his tail and ears.

On the cusp Kurt speeds up and listens to his Noah whimpering as the more muscular teen gives in and then hips are thrusting up as a wordless sob comes from the boy.

It's nearly what Kurt needs, nearly enough and he strains to reach that thing he needs and he groans when he can't quite get there.

The lion surges up and Kurt's on his back again as the jock pistons his hips and goes back to sucking on Kurt's neck. Grasping the lion's body closer Kurt claws at his back and writhes desperately wanting and needing a release.

"Noah, Noah, please, need, god, Noah, mine, all mine," he's babbling as his possessive bunny side struggles with his natural need to take care of those he loves, "Noah, want you, need you, Noah!"

And when the teen in his arms shudders and moans, "Yours," right into Kurt's ear it's exactly what he needs as his body finally lets him pitch over the edge in pleasure as he climaxes with the boy's name on his lips feeling Noah follow suit.

Panting on the sofa Kurt clings to his lion and holds him close not willing to let him go just yet. Hot breaths are in his ear and that strong masculine body is trembling a little. Reaching up Kurt runs his fingers through the scruffy mowhawk and even when he's recovered he really doesn't want to move at all.

Tangled up together they cuddle and Kurt lets his eyes fall closed basking in the double afterglow of his orgasm and of Noah surrendering to him. He's vaguely aware that he needs to talk to Mina about that, he should understand the changes in him better so he can be as good a boyfriend as he can, and so the others will understand when he does something so normally out of character.

Like make out on the sofa and then pounce on his boyfriend so they can dry hump, all while his other two boyfriends are fast asleep as they recover from a marathon heat session upstairs.

He should be embarrassed but he's floating happily and he'll deal with it and the mess in his pants later. Curling up more into Noah's body he kisses the boy's neck and murmurs, "Thank you, I didn't hurt you did I?"

There's the barest shake of a head so Kurt goes back to petting Noah and trying not to think about what he's just done.

Neither of them is talking and they really should move before Kurt's pants are cemented on at his groin, but it's so rare for Puck to be so open and vulnerable that Kurt let's it be and revels in the intimacy.

It's Noah who pulls back and who looks into Kurt's eyes. It's Noah who hesitantly swoops in for a kiss, a tender kiss with almost no pressure, a loving kiss that Kurt has to reciprocate. And it's Noah who's smile is soft and sappy right before he moves and then grimaces, "Man we need to clean up."

It breaks the mood and they walk up the stairs to get new clothes. Tiptoeing into the bedroom they get what they need and escape into the bathroom.

Noah starts striping down when Kurt's normal sense of modesty decides to wakes up again and he ends up squeaking and shutting his eyes, the knee jerk reaction of not staring at the jocks so he doesn't get beaten up kicking in.

"Kurt," Noah's voice is shockingly warm and he peeks to find the lion is now completely naked, "Babe we've done a lot more than get naked together, I know you were in heat at the time, but it's okay."

Fairly reluctantly Kurt strips down too, he has to get used to being around someone other than his girls or Blaine, and when he reaches his pants he groans at the mess, "Oh that's horrible."

A chuckle ghosts from the other boy who's fiddling with the shower unashamed of his nakedness and completely relaxed, "Yeah, we shoulda tried giving each other a blow job instead, that would have stopped the worst of it." Standing there in just his socks and balancing on one leg to slip the first one off Kurt blinks at Noah's words and shivers at the image it brings up.

"'Course you were kinda insistent about kicking it up a gear from make out to getting off, and it was seriously hot," Noah's stepping into the shower and Kurt flushes because he had been the one to not say no, he had straddled Noah on the sofa and gotten all possessive and...

He firmly pushes that to one side, it's just another example of how the change is affecting him, his bunny side exerting itself and demanding things he wouldn't normally do, even if those things turn out to be much more fun that he'd originally thought.

"You gonna stand there all day?" The boy is watching him amused, "Get in here and wash my back for me and I'll wash yours."

Oh god.

He's about to shower, nakedly, with Noah, for the first time, "Um... Okay."

Stepping in he wonders what the etiquette is in these encounters, he's used to Blaine, which involves cuddling and precision washing, or the boys' locker room which is ignore everyone else, look at no one and get out as soon as possible.

Warm, wet arms envelop him and it seems Noah is also into the cuddling version of a shower. Kurt can do that, he can cuddle and slide his arms up that impressive chest and across those shoulders and over those arms that are all muscular and flexing and...

He snaps himself out of it when he licks up Noah's chest, "Sorry," he steps back ready to fend off the boy if he has too, "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Snorting the teen grapples him closer, "Dude relax, my guns are chick magnets and clearly they are bunny magnets too," then he wiggles his eyebrows and Kurt can't help but laugh at him.

"Okay, but I'm still sorry, I honestly didn't mean to do that, I just did," he tries to apologise.

"Whatever, let me know whenever you want to lick my chest, I think I'm wide open to that," a teasing wink is sent to him and then the awkward tension is gone because Noah simply won't let it be there, he's so calm, so relaxed, and clearly happily to be objectified by Kurt that they do end up washing each other and laughing and it's not weird.

Drying off afterwards Kurt notices that Puck's mowhawk is looking ratty and overgrown, "Noah, is there a reason your hair is so long? If not, I can cut it for you, if you like."

"Really? That'd be cool, I've not gotten around to doing it and frankly I've not cared what it looks like," the lion grins, "Go for it, just don't shave it off."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," and Kurt gets him to sit on a stool with his head back over a sink as Kurt scampers off to get his hair scissors.

Leaning over Noah he concentrates on what he's doing and works at getting the hair a uniformly short length. The snips in the bathroom are the only sounds and then he washes Noah's hair and scalp again to get rid of all the loose bits of hair.

Towel drying it he adds a tiny amount of styling gel to make it peak in the middle and then stepping back he inspects it all before turning Puck to the mirror to see the results.

"Dude, that's awesome, thanks man," and it's as if the hair gives Noah more confidence, something he's not normally lacking it, but his shoulders get straighter and there's more of a swagger and bad ass air to him than there had been.

"Any time Noah, any time, let me know when you want it doing again," Kurt offers.

"I will, I definitely will," the lion nods and preens in front of the mirror.

"Would you like lunch now?" Kurt cleans up and throws the offer over his shoulder, "I can make us some sandwiches and then I'll do some soup for Blaine and David."

"Sounds good," and Kurt stands up to find Noah watching him thoughtfully, "I'll go check on them and then I'll be down."

"Okay," and Kurt flits out the door and skips down the stairs.

In the kitchen he's buttering the bread and humming to himself when he stops and thinks back over his encounters today with Noah. He knows he's changed because he's never been this interested in sexual things, he's always wanted romance, but it's not occurred to him to wonder how far the changes have, well, changed Noah.

The boy on the sofa, in the shower, and then having his hair cut is not the same boy that used to throw Kurt in the trash, or made cutting remarks, or helped to nail garden furniture to the roof.

Frowning Kurt opens the tins of soup and sniffs at not having the time to make it from scratch like he should do.

Waiting for the microwave to ding he thinks over what little he does know about Noah and the horrible home life he has. Did that and falling into a bad crowd make the 'Puck' that was a jerk? And if so was the change bringing out the old 'Noah', the one that cried over having to give up his baby, and was genuinely upset at losing Lauren Zizes as a girlfriend?

Leaving the questions to bubble in the back of his mind Kurt spends the rest of the day with Noah on the sofa, they watch TV, play video games, and read the instructions first, and occasionally they kiss and cuddle, it doesn't move on or get any more heated than that, but it's perfect for Kurt and for most of the day Noah purrs softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thought you might like some Puckurt :)


	32. Chapter 32

See first chapter for header stuff, nothings changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Change Winds<strong>

**32**

Browsing the various colours of fur dye available Kurt can't keep the grin off of his face, he's finally out of the house. Glancing up he watches Blaine checking out the grooming brushes.

Funny how all he had to do this morning was mention shopping and then suddenly Noah had remembered he had Temple this Sunday. David hadn't been too enthusiastic about going shopping but he'd been willing to go along with them until his phone had gone and he'd been asked to baby sit the twins.

Which left just Kurt and Blaine to go to the mall together on a Sunday, buying a few dyes to try on his tail and ears later, as well as a pattern book to give them something to base it on they wander out of the shop and make plans where else they want to go.

Pausing part of the way through they grab a coffee and sit out of the way of the other weekend shoppers, Kurt knows he's being a little hyper at the freedom and sips his coffee to give Blaine's ears a break.

"So did you and Puck enjoy yesterday... Kurt?" Blaine asks a strange almost overly exaggerated innocent look on his face.

"Hmm, yes, and thank you for the feedback on his hair, it does look so much better now," Kurt's honoured that Noah let him do that, and the way everyone noticed and said how good it was had made the lion's chest puff out.

If anything Blaine's face gets more innocent, "Oh yes, the hair cut, well done... Kurt. But I was thinking more about you and him on the sofa in the living room," and now the curly haired human was grinning at him.

Flushing and not sure what to say Kurt chokes on his coffee, "Um..."

"You know Dave is a wolf now, and the big bad wolfy has such big ears," and now Kurt knows he's being teased. It's confirmed when Blaine laughs, "Oh baby, your face," and then a hand is holding his.

Running a thumb over Kurt's knuckles Blaine adds, "And the way you made sure Puck knew he was yours, such a possessive little bunny."

Not wanting to upset Blaine and frankly it's true Kurt shrugs, "It's the change, it's made me much more possessive," he twists their hands so he's the one rubbing Blaine's knuckles, "And the same goes for you too. You're mine."

"I know," the boy says calmly, "And I'm fine with being yours," Kurt's inner bunny is ridiculously happy with that and they carry on shopping.

People in the mall stop and stare at them as they look in various windows, no it's more they stare at Kurt. He's been stared at ever since he was a child so he's used to it. What he's not used to is the fact the stares aren't cruel or disapproving, more wondrous and awed, and it's freaking him out a little. Blaine wanders next to him seemingly oblivious to the looks and Kurt doesn't point it out.

Driving home they sing along to their CD of songs and laughingly run into the still empty house. Upstairs they put their purchases away and chatter about everything and nothing.

As always being around Blaine is calming and easy, they're so alike in tastes, but not in others that it continues to fascinate Kurt, it'll take him forever to know this boy and until then he'll spend the rest of their lives learning about him.

Humming Kurt turns around to see Blaine bending over to put some of Kurt's new socks in the drawer.

Before he can blink Kurt's already moving closer and his hands naturally reach out to stroke Blaine's very nice ass. He's never been able to talk Blaine into wearing the skin tight pants and that's a shame but at the same time it means he doesn't have to share the knowledge of what Blaine's ass is like with others.

Jumping Blaine stands up giving Kurt the perfect opportunity to slide his arms around his waist and kiss his neck, shivering pleasantly the human glances behind himself and queries, "Baby?"

"We're all alone in the house Blaine," Kurt suggests and moves even closer mouthing at the back of Blaine's neck finding the right spots to make his boyfriend shiver again.

"It's..." Blaine's voice is changing and getting breathy, "It's not on our make out schedule..." he gasps as Kurt nips his earlobe playfully.

Manoeuvring the human Kurt's careful how he pushes Blaine to sit on the edge of the bed, "Screw the make out schedule," Kurt growls and advances to push Blaine back onto the bed, "We're all alone, your mine, and as long as you want to, I want to make out with my boyfriend."

"Baby," Blaine moans as Kurt cheats and nuzzles his neck, "I'm still sore and sensitive from Friday, if you can keep it to just making out I'm happy to throw the schedule out of the window."

"Done," Kurt snaps and goes straight for Blaine's lips.

Kurt's bunny side is pushing for more and he struggles to keep to simply heavy petting but bit by bit it calms down. Their hands roam, their bodies press together, and their lips are practically glued to the others.

Twining fingers are brought up for little kisses and soft gentle words are spoken, for the first time in what feels like forever to Kurt, since his change and Blaine's release from hospital they've not had a real chance to do this and reconnect properly.

Warm brown eyes gaze adoringly into his and when Blaine pins him so he can presses kisses down Kurt's neck the boy also mutters, "Yours," after each kiss and Kurt's bunny basks in Blaine's worship of him.

With his increased senses Kurt can taste the coffee Blaine had earlier and he can also taste the lack of the hormone that Noah and David have in their kisses. He doesn't mind, it's simply another part of Blaine.

Fingers stroke his long ears and Kurt shudders as his bones melt making him flop onto the bed happily. When one of those hands moves to his tail and fluffs the fur there he groans and grips the bedspread arching his butt up so that Blaine will do it again.

More than ready to spend the rest of the afternoon there in the bedroom with Blaine, Kurt's annoyed when his phone buzzes to tell him he has a message, his dad and Carole are running late from a meeting so they want Kurt and Blaine to start the dinner for everyone.

Sighing they get up and go to the kitchen, what should be a short job takes much longer after Kurt corners Blaine for a mini kissing marathon and then Blaine retaliates when Kurt's getting the pans out of the cupboard. It all degenerates into a tickling match that leaves them breathless and promising to behave, for now.

Retreating to the living room they sit and watch TV, both of them curled into the other, commenting on the program occasionally and during the adverts they distract themselves by kissing, strange how the time flies at that point.

Disentangling themselves to start the dinner cooking they're standing in the kitchen innocently when both Noah and David get back spilling through the door and talking loudly. They're in high spirits but they stop in the tracks to sniff the air and grin knowingly at Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine grins back and Kurt flushes.

He just knows Noah's about to say something when Finn comes crashing into the house and heads straight for the freezer pulling out the ice-cream and sloping up the stairs to his room. It must be another fight with Rachel.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Blaine promises, "Though I don't understand how hard they're making this," an arm slides around Kurt's waist, "It's easy to adjust to your hybrid boyfriend, if you love them enough."

Pecking Blaine's cheek Kurt murmurs, "Thank you, I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry short and sweet and here's some Klaine for you.


End file.
